


The Scientific Warhammer Titan/某科学的战锤巨人

by Lunauniverse



Category: Lara.Tybur, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The War Hammer Titan, 进击的巨人, 锤妹
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 81,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunauniverse/pseuds/Lunauniverse
Summary: 同人锤妹，定位大战艾伦那集，全网只有本人这么写的吧？？？尊敬的读者，网络之海，浩渺无际，能在此处与你相遇可谓上天安排的邂逅，如果您有时间，可以留下评论吗？欢迎各种批评指正，您的指导将会是作者宝贵的财富。☺️Lara.Frieda.Tybur is the Fan to replace two tragic women of Lara.Tybur and Frieda.Reiss in the Anime《Attack on Titan》.Obviously,that is one woman to replace two characters and their life, their mind, their history, like a rebirth but no memory of previous life. This character's substitution is thoroughly and Lara will help her partners to resolve the difficulty of Eren's assault in the Liberio.The most important thing is that Lara has a belief in natural science. She can use very powerful strength that is called "The New Presentation-Titan's Willing Power".
Relationships: Lara.Frieda.Tybur/Pieck Finger, Si.Li/ Mikasa Ackerman
Kudos: 1





	1. 楔子+第一章： “希丝特莉亚还好吗?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lara.Frieda.Tybur is the Fan to replace two tragic women of Lara.Tybur and Frieda.Reiss in the Anime《Attack on Titan》.Obviously,that is one woman to replace two characters and their life, their mind, their history, like a rebirth but no memory of previous life. This character's substitution is thoroughly and Lara will help her partners to resolve the difficulty of Eren's assault in the Liberio.The most important thing is that Lara has a belief in natural science. She can use very powerful strength that is called "The New Presentation-Titan's Willing Power".  
>   
> This ability is similar to the philosopher's theory called Schopenhauer-Die Welt als Wille und Vorstellung,So Lara's substance is in the higher level dimension than ordinary people like Eren or Mikasa,scientists usually called this ability "Across-D-Attack",that's amazing,dramatic turbulence for her parters but also is a tremendous threaten to Paradis Island or the party of Jaeger.The only one disadvantage is Lara couldn't use power consistently.  
> Si.li is the man of The Qin Empire in ancient China,he is a reincarnation with memory. His only aim is to help his childhood sweetheart Frieda to become a great emperor like Zheng Ying.But Frieda also the Lara she is a pious deist and believes in democracy and utilitarianism.Lara's belief in fighting for freedom runs in the same groove with Eren's.So the two characters will have a big collision of ideas almost in every moment.  
>   
> But finally, belief in justice will lead them to defeat the human's enemy, the Devil of Earth,the circulate tragical mystery, the cycle of misery and to save the future of mankind.  
> Lara will fight for her best friend Pieck Finger,her family,her country and their happiness, starting with the Battle between Liberio!
> 
>   
> The author's words:
> 
> First I would say that these Chinese articles will be just a draft and outline, because my aim is to write some novels in English but I just started learning English for 7 months, and almost little or no grammar was studied, so this Chinese novel is just a test-writing game.  
>   
> But even so, the article also has thirty to ninety thousand words.  
>   
> Secondly, I will translate this Chinese article to English one by one, for me to practice English writing.  
>   
> Thirdly, the English article could be very pubic and full of mistakes, forgive my stupid, I have no idea about that because I'm a rookie.  
>   
> Finally, I promise that I will do my best and I'm very hard in this article.  
>   
> Thank you very much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 法尔克:“太震撼了，看到没有，在美佳的战锤之力面前，帕拉迪岛人简直不值一提!”  
> 贾碧:“进击的巨人现在就是一个渣，完全被秒杀。”  
> 皮克：“陷入僵局看美佳，一记重锤解万优。”  
> 锤妹名言:“荷洛斯之魂不容污蔑，马莱英雄必声震人间!”  
> 女主介绍【非穿越，同人替换】:芙丽达.美佳.拉拉.戴巴，正式名——美佳大人，小名——锤妹，外号——科学巨人。战斗特性——无敌三分钟，挂机三小时，属性——无论哪方面都是不持久；手段狠辣，却对可爱的小动物完全没有抵抗力；毒舌，爱吐槽，喜欢穿黑丝，握萌袖；特别讨厌父亲这样的渣男。  
> 一头飘逸的黑色秀发，纤细匀称的长腿，恰到好处的身材，格外漂亮的眼睛，她世人面前温柔善良、开朗活泼、真诚待人的性格背后，隐藏着令人毛骨悚然的秘密、腹黑的心思以及惊人的野心。  
> 男主介绍【非穿越，转世替换】:李斯.弗里兹。  
> 先秦时期的转世人物，没有恋爱经验，不懂女人心，对某些性情古怪外加傲娇的女孩束手无策。年轻时收了个义妹叫三笠。  
> 一心想辅佐芙丽达成就霸业，然而...  
> 角色介绍:艾伦.耶格尔——打不死的反派，精神操控了三笠!  
> 大地的恶魔  
> 皮克小姐——经常被人夸“不愧是皮克酱!”  
> 渣男雷英.戴巴(锤妹表哥，马莱大公，除了好色之外各方面能力优异)，对远在帕岛的阿妮很感兴趣。  
> 约克.马莱:马莱国王堂兄，实力强大，非常自信，收容区战后，先美佳一步独揽大权，为护国公。

这故事大约是这样。

一.

戴巴家族的战锤巨人兼当家亨利，是个野心勃勃的老男人，特别擅长蛊惑人心，几十年前，还是孩子的时候就有吞并天下的念头。

他知道继承巨人之力之后，虽然看似强大，实则寿命短暂，昙花一现，就怂恿妹妹先继承战锤巨人，给自己从政、学习、发展事业留下充足的时间。

之后亨利凭借戴巴家族的权势，成功拉拢马莱高层，结为“攻守同盟”，一损俱损一荣俱荣。

同时，考虑到世界走向，他大力引进外国科技，发展工商业，试图让马莱逐渐摆脱巨人之力的制约。

由于巨人之力只能控制陆地而无法兼顾海洋，发展海洋舰队夺取海下矿藏一直是马莱人心头念叨的，因此马莱军队也非常支持亨利，亨利借此大肆鼓吹科技重要性，海军重要性，以至于军队将领大半是亨利的崇拜者。

他精于算计、老道城府，待人接物无不装的一副正义凛然，什么为马莱为世界...号称为了人类的未来就算牺牲戴巴家族也算不了什么。这些冠冕堂皇的话虽然背着良心，却能忽悠很多心思不够机敏的贵族官僚。

此外，他企业家的天性，擅长编织美好的未来蓝图与各种让人一听就心潮涌动的发展计划，什么仿造中东联盟，圈地，把农业社会变工业社会，大力建造海洋舰队，商业上引入证券投资等等...

亨利最喜欢挂在耳头的一句话就是“年轻人，我看好你，你就像埋在沙漠中的一块宝石，天赋不用太可惜，只要跟着我，亿万富翁的宝座就近在咫尺。”

而实际上，亨利算盘打的贼精，他知道一个国家有两个发财致富的好时机——一个是全面改革富强的时候，一个是毁灭的时候。

从一个小农经济为主的农业国变为一个全面发达的工业国，这其中的gdp增长不可计数。

第一个吃螃蟹的人不仅需要幸运还需要足够的勇气与实力。

亨利创办了学校，专门培养各种工业、金融业人才，还把家人送出国留学学新技术。

之后把这些“自己的人”安排到各个新兴产业区当高管，形成控制。

他之前低价买了五分之一马莱的偏僻、贫瘠土地，现在就可以全部当开发区，招商引资，甚至在亨利五区建立了海军工厂，其全套产业链都由戴巴家族及附属商团把控。

光土地财政的收入，戴巴家族就占全国gdp百分之四十，其他各种，总共可以高达百分之六十。

如此一来，马莱的经济上就完全被把控在戴巴及财团手中。

后续因为商业的兴起，还需制定各种商业法，民法——这些也都会被戴巴在外国留学回来的贵族包揽。

因为这些年轻人的知识是全马莱最丰富的。

只要进行内阁化的政治改革，就可以让戴巴家族世世代代合法的继承富可敌国的财富。

但亨利的志向不满足于一个陆地国马莱————重工业与军工厂都归戴巴家族管辖，如此一来，戴巴在全面把控马莱的军事与经济中一直想超越当时世界对军事产业的认知，把军事与经济紧密联合，创造一个以战为本，靠制造武器拉动经济的“军功复合体”。

而戴巴王牌战锤巨人——亨利的妹妹，藏而不用，报纸上大力鼓吹其恐怖实力，却不实际在战场暴露力量，给人以神秘感与巨大的恐惧感，在此期间可以起到震慑人心的作用。

就这样，亨利.戴巴在十几年中让戴巴家族和马莱都焕然一新。

妹妹15年寿命到期时，他已经50多岁，正好事业巅峰期已过，家族事务渐渐可以移交给长子（威利戴巴的爸爸）。他决定再吃掉妹妹，让自己获得战锤之力，由此自己集经验、才能、历练、力量于一体。

但那时的亨利还不满足于此，他积极研发巨人药物，试图解开巨人15年寿命的禁锢。实验成功了一部分，他研发出可以暂时让自己身体从花甲之年变回精装强悍的特殊药剂，拜托十五年束缚。

他凭借"肌肉发达、身材健硕"的身体，对自己展开严苛的训练，并且去日出国学习剑术，一学就是十年，直到剑道臻入化境，只凭手中长剑就能取巨人后颈之时，才回到马莱，开始苦心经营——夺取始祖计划。

亨利潜伏帕拉迪岛，凭借自己出色的社交沟通技巧与蛊惑人心的能力（财力也是不可或缺的一环），再加上各种戴巴科技部门研发的对人"催眠"药物，化身一名大贵族，通过运作，把亲身女儿嫁给岛内的雷伊斯家族当家，生下了芙丽达.拉拉。

芙丽达老爸雷伊斯是个很不负责的男人，对自己女儿不管不教，天天外面勾搭其他女人，但这给母亲充足的机会，告诉芙丽达戴巴家族的使命——拯救世界。

亨利虽然富有野心，但在外人与子女面前都是一副追求自由民主文明和谐等等的好男人形象，因此她女儿芙丽达的母亲也被"洗脑"成一个对马莱戴巴忠心耿耿的圣母女士。

芙丽达小时候确实几乎被感化成要牺牲自己拯救世界，"解放"帕岛与艾尔迪亚人了。

但她除此之外，天性好奇，喜欢研究科学，对万物都会抱有怀疑的精神。

经过一段奇遇，她在巨树下遇到了大地恶魔，获得了科学的巨人之力。

但巨人之力副作用很大——就如同战锤之力一样，力量越强，积蓄时间越长，战锤之力必须积蓄十年才可以成为战神之力。

芙丽达不喜欢父亲那种洗脑式的灌输，不想要继承始祖巨人。

这一下，不仅惹恼父亲，还惹恼乔装打扮的祖父亨利!

于是亨利与雷伊斯暗中勾连，安排事故。

亨利虽然在事业上狡诈如狐，残忍冷血，但还是有一丝信仰的底线，他为了不让良心过不去，就选择凭借自己魔鬼的口才劝服自己女儿——去送死，说女儿这是为了全人类做贡献，死后必将与荷洛斯般光耀于人间!

于是，一次墙外探险，芙丽达亲眼看到自己母亲被巨人吞食，时间快的自己连使用科学巨人之力的机会都没有。

就这样，芙丽达抱着赶快继承力量，然后用科学之力压制巨人之力，使其融合，然后使用坐标，驱逐墙内巨人，解放帕岛的意图——继承始祖巨人!

这一下，雷伊斯很高兴，亨利也内心狂喜。

然而，让两人失望的是，就算是芙丽达，继承始祖巨人后，也是神经兮兮，显然被不战契约控制了。

芙丽达自然不甘心受制于此，在解救三笠后，主动于艾伦父亲耶格尔接触，试图让这位医生解开自己心灵疾病之谜。

芙丽达与耶格尔虽然共同研究出精神分析法与潜意识治疗途径，但是由于芙丽达要保守始祖巨人秘密，从而让治疗功亏一篑，另一方面，她通过感应得知对方是进击的巨人后，也心有芥蒂，生怕对方是马莱间谍。

不过他们关于巨人之力的秘密已经查探的差不多了。

巨人之力其实就是另一颗星球的病毒而已。

原本此星球是没有人类的，人类是被外星人创造出来的，也是外星人为了延续自己而进行的星球殖民。

他们在创造人类时必须用巨人之力的技术进行基因改造，只不过由于科技上的问题，改造后解决不了巨人之力自然转变为恶魔基因的问题，所以只能将病毒化的巨人之力封印在一个机器人身上，藏到地下千米深。

但恶魔基因会主动寻找宿主——这就是初代尤弥尔。

然后继而传染了整个艾尔迪亚人。

为了防止传染全人类，尤弥尔创造了坐标，把病毒局限在艾尔迪亚部落。

然而，病毒的副作用使坐标产生潜意识的精神操纵，使尤弥尔出现精神分裂，幻想症等各种症状，最后心神力竭而死。

二.

其分裂的九大巨人，也不一而同在继承特殊力量的同时，有不同的精神病，最常见的就是记忆——虽然骨髓可以复刻原先主人的基因，从而让新宿主见到一些原先人的记忆，但这些记忆实际被病毒扭曲过。

尤其是进击的巨人，所谓的预见未来不过是臆想症而已。

而最后的不战契约则是最高程度的精神分裂。

.

不过芙丽达情况特殊。

她在大地恶魔处得到了最新造物主的支持——原来此时，残存的外星人已经发明出新型巨人之力去消灭旧病毒的技术。

所以芙丽达是造物主的代理人，身负传播科学技术，解除病毒的重任。

但新型巨人之力是空间能力，消耗极大，芙丽达当时身体锻炼不够，几乎不能坚持用多久，每次用前用后都要花大量时间积蓄、修养。

这她才会想先获得始祖之力。

但由于不战契约，始祖之力成为一道枷锁完全抑制她自身的力量。

于此同时，亨利在研究延长巨人寿命时间的上取得突破性进展，试图突破15年的禁锢。

由此，亨利未来有三种选择，其一是让芙丽达吃掉自己继承战锤加始祖——这显然是下策。

其二，自己突破年龄禁锢，吃了芙丽达——这显然是上策。

其三，考虑到芙丽达有特殊力量，可以保留其性命，带回戴巴实验室，脱光衣服，用解剖刀好好研究。

如此，亨利设计引诱芙丽达带一小队调查兵团出墙与自己“和平沟通”。

然后出其不意全歼那支调查兵团，再强迫芙丽达。

芙丽达显然不会轻易就范。

但亨利的战锤之力强大到匪夷所思。

他可以创造缩小版战锤巨人，以最大化施展自己的剑术。

还能环境迷彩——变色龙般隐藏于森林与夜色之中。

也能创造以石晶为子弹的机枪，弓弩，当然还有那硕大无比的——毁灭之锤。

其十五米完全版体型，甚至可以操控巨剑，发现锋利无匹的“剑气”，一剑将帕岛最大的超大型森林给劈斩殆尽。

从理论上，就算地鸣，那浩浩荡荡的超大型巨人，也可以被亨利举世无双的战锤之力一扫殆尽。

但芙丽达也不是等闲之辈。

一番战斗后，双方都精疲力尽，但亨利由于年老力衰，战锤之力又需要十年才能修复完整，他为了家族利益，认为要败还不如败在自己孙女头上。

芙丽达接受亨利的投降，放他回去，而不吃了她，因为她认为巨人之力只会限制她的真正力量。

这场战斗对芙丽达除了能量消耗，更大的是精神消耗，使她被不战契约牢牢抓住。

以至于玛利亚墙破之时，她一点没有办法，就算抹脖子也无法阻挡不战契约的强大精神攻击。

在教堂中，耶格尔发现始祖巨人居然是和自己与自己儿子艾伦、三笠、阿明玩了好几年的芙丽达，他当场语无伦次，处于崩溃边缘。

但芙丽达那副模样，以及幻视，让耶格尔明确必须“吃了”芙丽达，夺取她巨人之力。

就这样，芙丽达因为此前与亨利大战，消耗过度，导致与耶格尔打斗不到1分钟就被生吃。

三.

此后由脑袋复原的芙丽达.拉拉狼狈地乘坐马莱间谍的船只，逃到戴巴府邸——那时，拉拉身体虚弱到了极点，纯粹靠着新型巨人之力活着。

无奈之下，只得进行仪式，吃掉祖父，获得战锤之力。

后面的十年内，拉拉改名为美佳，一直研究巨人之力，最后终于找到办法——利用新型巨人之力吸收战锤巨人。

威利演讲前夕，拉拉已经快神功大成。

战锤模式进入后五分钟，就可以靠科学巨人之力完全吸收战锤巨人——然后无敌于天下。

所以锤妹很有自信，认为艾伦不过一莽夫（帕岛时就与小艾伦玩了几年，印象深刻），一锤子就能解决。

此外威利也给她打了很多定心针——

什么，吉克战士长十分强大，赤胆忠心...

莱纳征战无数，内心坚强，十分可靠...

波尔克灵机应变，灵活善战，在战场常有出乎意料的效果...

临场之时，锤妹还劝告威利不要紧张，说敌人不过一群帕岛的宵小之辈而已——

“妹妹我当年在帕岛呆了十几年，这帮小子的实力还不清楚吗？那个艾伦，有勇无谋，除了叫嚣就是斗气，要不靠他爹巨人讨伐战绩永远停在一；那个阿明，有谋无勇，女的都不如，适合去马戏团；那个三笠不错，就是跟错了男人，未来也就那样了。”

锤妹心中还想，一分钟解决战斗，抓着艾伦去帕岛与妹妹希丝特莉亚喝茶呢。

到底锤妹现在已经三十岁了，除了没啥经历过什么战斗，其他人生经验相对刚成年的艾伦不知道要高到哪里去了。

“古人都说，三十而立，艾伦那年纪，就毛头小伙一个，不好好谈恋爱，来我们家打仗，真是不见棺材不落泪，也不看看自己长成啥样了...”

锤妹是真不理解，她翻阅艾伦之后的战绩，真是不是靠三笠就是靠利威尔，不是靠利威尔就是靠...典型的有事就找领导，没事还找基友，有事没事都会找女友的那种类型...

这样一个智虑单纯的小孩，在两年内能改变什么——锤妹是真想不出来，“这可是赤裸裸的现实，又不是童话故事。”

如此，锤妹先是被兄长坑了，然后被自己骗了，最后又被一帮...

巨人实力:

尤弥尔始祖——攻击S，防御D，幸运E

艾伦始祖——攻击S+，防御B，幸运SSS +

亨利战锤——攻击SS,防御SS，幸运S

锤妹新型巨人之力——攻击SSS?，防御E，幸运E-，再生SSS

锤妹可以把本体隐藏到高维，三维空间的锤妹只是一个表象，所以基本上是不存在三维意义死亡的可能的。

攻击有两种，一种是细胞活性化，类似阿卡曼。

另一种是空间型巨人之力，可以远程（千米以内），任意制造巨人化武器与部分巨人之力，从任何角度，任何位置直接攻击，可以说是战锤之力的进化版。

本体可以完全脱离。

眼睛可以感知紫外线、红外线、伽马射线。

番外巨人学校

级长锤妹:威利是我见过最逗的一届班长，想让马莱全班关门打狗，结果狗没打着，同学们差点都被狗咬死了。

帕岛副班长艾伦:其实我也没做什么，就是给战锤输送了点同仇敌忾的伙伴，帮马莱班一统学校添砖加瓦罢了。

学生家长耶格尔:这学校同学的关系啊，真是剪不断理还乱，是吧美佳，我该叫你锤妹好呢？还是王姐好呢？

锤妹点名年级同学:不变初心艾伦、非常胆小阿明，可靠坚强莱纳、善握时机鄂巨、从不卖友吉克

雷英对学习委员三笠:江山如画不及你惊鸿一瞥。

阿妮同学对财务委员雷英说:天下的男人，都改不掉一个坏毛病，一见到漂亮女孩就心猿意马。

纪律委员李斯也懂浪漫:我的愿望是，将一位女班长拥入怀中，而统一年级，只不过是顺带罢了。

艾伦也会开玩笑:我是巨人国早稻田高中的学人类科学的高材生，错的不是我是巨人啊！

内心：“？？？？？”

第一章 “希丝特莉亚还好吗?”

“希丝特莉亚还好吗？”这句话在艾伦.耶格尔脑海中又回复了一次，但是名为艾伦的这个男人并不会为此而放弃杀死并“吃掉”美佳.戴巴，这个拥有战锤之力女人的最好机会，因为只有把她——战锤巨人的力量夺走，她背后的超级大国兼自己敌国的马莱才会彻底丧失战争主动权，如此一来——

“自己毁灭世界的计划便走出了第一步!”

1.

位于马莱帝国沿海的雷贝利欧收容区已经是一片狼藉，几乎没有一块正常的建筑，处处是战争所带来的巨石、被超大型巨人践踏而变成的断壁残垣、受难民众与马莱军人们的断臂残肢与人们撕心裂肺的哭喊声，以及幸存者惊慌失措寻找遮蔽物的场景。

但这幅景象并非由舰艇、火炮、坦克之类重兵器所导致，而仅仅是马莱的敌人——艾尔迪亚帝国的几十名可以空中作业的特种军人与两名可以变身为【智慧巨人】的男性:

第一名是可以变身为超大型巨人的艾尔敏，这种巨人有半座山那么高，号称破坏之王。面对它的突袭，只有温压弹级别的武器可以应对，显然，刚刚被瞬间摧毁的几十艘马莱战列舰、驱逐舰并不具备处理能力。

更何况，艾尔敏以心智机敏出名，据说智商高达一百八，善于神出鬼没、攻敌不备。

第二名就是艾伦.耶格尔，世界头号危险分子，也是帕拉迪岛王国之前叛乱篡位的始作俑者，身兼世界九大巨人之力的【始祖巨人】、【进击的巨人】与硬质化技巧，在近身搏斗方面无智慧巨人能出其右。

此人不知什么原因，已经完全褪去少年时代的纯真与热血，变为一名老谋深算、坚忍决绝、冷血狠辣的复仇狂人。

前面靠间谍活动，乔装隐藏在这里，然后进行突袭就是他一手策划的，为的就是趁马莱帝国首相——威利.戴尔在这里召开世界联合攻艾尔迪亚王国的会议之时，先下手为强，干掉首相，然后顺便杀光在会的马莱高级军官与其他国家精英要员。

艾伦没有想过退路，也丝毫不俱如此滥杀会遭致世界其他国家的联合攻击——

或者说，带领艾尔迪亚人与全世界为敌就是他的目的。

而现在，己方超大型巨人已经毁灭马莱援军，头号精锐利威尔兵长又“干掉”对应军衔的马莱战士队长吉克(拥有智慧巨人——野兽巨人之力)，队友又干掉皮克(车力巨人)，马莱的可战之力还剩水晶化暂时没有力气的战锤巨人与被自己束缚住的鄂之巨人!

排除晕厥的铠之巨人莱纳，当然还有马莱仅存的高级军官迪奥.马加特，不过这种只能开枪射击的普通人类显然没有威胁!

对艾伦来说，虽然这次偷袭现在看似大胜，但由于远离国土，缺乏补给，因此要尽快下杀手摘取胜利果实，清除马莱最后两个巨人拥有者，并吃掉——喝下他们的脊髓液夺取巨人之力才行。

就这样，艾伦操控巨人与队友三笠、李斯合作，顺利将鄂之巨人的嘴巴牢牢卡在手中，然后用它的武器——鄂，去咬开水晶化护体的战锤巨人。

.

原本美佳.拉拉水晶化后坚不可摧，只有鄂之巨人的鄂可以破坏，艾伦自己也无法杀死。

而且他不知道美佳其实在暗中积蓄能量，等待力量进化至下一个模式，还差十几秒，美佳就可以一锤子击倒所有敌人!

然而偏偏鄂之巨人操控者波尔克性格鲁莽，单干，以一敌三，结果功败垂成，反被艾伦所制，以至于————本该杀死敌人的最强之矛瞬间变为杀死己方队友的危险之刃!

但这就是艾伦想看到的，他甚至觉得是意外收获。

下手前唯一感觉奇怪的是水晶中战锤那双大大的紫色眼眸，似乎似曾相似，还有之前战斗中，战锤那句话——

“篡夺者，艾伦.耶格尔，岛那里，希丝特莉亚还好吗?”

首先战锤一个马莱贵族怎么可能关心帕拉迪岛、艾尔迪亚的女王?还是战争，你死我活的时候来这种废话?

然后，在水晶外瞥过几眼，对战锤表情、外貌的印象中，总感觉有一种强烈的违和感，似乎与儿童时的不少记忆贴合，但由于头发发型、服装与的问题，气质又截然不同...

但艾伦没时间关心这事，准备先吃了战锤，回岛后搜索她的记忆。

于是将鄂之巨人的嘴用力一闭。

水晶随之破裂，发出一阵令人心颤的啤咔声，碎片折射出美佳那哑然、憎恨的神情。

艾伦随之挤压战锤残碎的躯体，如同捏橡皮泥那般，把挤出的屑肉、血液一口吞进喉咙，之后他瞳孔剧缩，眼角出现树枝状纹路——

“很好，战锤之力已经获得!”

2.

艾伦巨人扔开水晶残骸到地上，没多久，鄂之巨人又绝望地被三笠砍断手脚...

马莱这一边。

躲藏于战场后边一排残房破楼之中的马加特一行人发出不可置信的声音——

贾碧:“战锤巨人被吃掉了，这怎么可能，怎么会有这种事情!!!战士长、皮克...啊啊啊啊啊!”

法尔科惊叫地哭了出来:“快看，再这样下去，连鄂之巨人都要被...”

两个小孩旁边的马加特面如死灰，一双眼睛犹如死鱼，对着艾伦背后地面上破碎的水晶之中七零八落的战锤尸体——黏来黏去，不知道是血还是肉，如同经过屠宰场的产物。

好多人不忍直视。

瘫倒在墙角的皮克悲伤的留下眼泪，感觉自己内心突然出现了一个难以填平的沟壑。

马加特与边上副官科斯洛心中已经绝望，明白屹立百年的世界第一强国马莱随着战锤的失去，现在已经成了破抹布一样的存在。

一行人看着半空中飞来梭去的帕拉迪岛敌人，都不由自主双膝跪地，因为这种战况，一旦让这些敌人发现他们位置，便是九死无生，而能够拯救他们的，似乎只有神了。

.

马莱收容区天空上的月亮似乎都变为血红色，周围的大气弥漫着狰狞的气息。

就在众人奔溃的时候，靠在墙角气若游丝的皮克无意间又瞥到战锤尸体所在位置。

随后，眼睛蓦然瞪大，仿佛看见了什么难以相信的事物，脑袋一晃一颤，用颤抖不已的手指向那边，惊恐又兴奋，张大了嘴巴，好不容易发出声音:“你们快看!战锤她，她身体开始复原了！”

众人一下转头。

一片碎砖断瓦之中，战锤位于血泊中的肉块上不断上冒气泡，气泡在空中变为各种透明状的小珠。

这种小珠就如肥皂泡一般，折射出各种五彩斑斓的微光，一般观察者会想当然认为它是液态的，但其实并非如此。

每粒小珠外层由一层绝对光滑的金属氢包裹，其内部复杂的生物结构中包含美佳所有DNA信息。

小珠迅速增殖、扩散，随后互相发生力场的连锁作用，若如一颗颗滴入平静湖水的石子，掀起阵阵涟漪——

伴随着小珠连结成的“泡沫”，一个女性的身体以不可思议的速度再生了出来!

与其说是再生，不如说是重新显现了出来，因为这种形式完全不同于智慧巨人身体恢复的蒸气模式，速度也快的诡异————

就如面对一副砸的稀碎的拼图，不是耗费时间重新拼组，而是直接逆转“时间”到拼图完好无损的“坐标”。

.

一阵奇异的光芒过后，美佳.戴巴的躯体完美的显现了出来，伴随着还有那双深邃又美丽的紫眸。

她捡起身边一个沾满鲜血的黑色残破皮包，迅速打开，以惊人的速度掏出样式简单的上衣与短裤穿好。

只是没时间结扎发型，所以柔顺的黑发就如瀑布般披搭在双肩。

这身打扮，加上不常穿的运动型服装，将肌肉紧实的修长双腿与充满运动力的匀称身躯完全展露出来，整个人相比过去气质迥异。

——从皮包内衣物叠的能够避开巨人的牙齿撕咬，且除了衣物无其他装备的情况看来，似乎美佳早已经做好“被吃后身体复原”又一丝不挂的准备。

这一幕让美佳后侧的马莱人看的又惊又喜，贾碧与法尔科立刻大喊要战锤快点重新变身去救鄂之巨人!

但马加特心中清明，肩膀一颤，立刻下令士兵去把战锤带回来一起撤退，他认为现在保住美佳的命比什么都重要，况且巨人大战到这个地步，已经不是攻击能力的问题，而是有没有力气继续战斗的问题:

战锤巨人据机密情报，是九大巨人攻击力最强但体力最差的一个，虽然不知道美佳怎么靠血浆般的身体复原的，但现在一定极度虚弱!

.

美佳.戴巴听到后面孩子的喊声后，抱怨地回头看了他们一眼，心中只想:那个位置，他们要是因这声音暴露位置引来敌军用雷枪攻击他们，那自己真是一点回救的办法都没有。

却说此时，距离美佳几十米米远的鄂之巨人波尔克已经被艾伦咬住后颈，如果后颈的本体所在一旦被吃，就是死亡加被夺取力量!

千钧一发之际，注意到情况的美佳脑中闪过兄长惨死与一幅幅在场政要中自己好友被巨石砸成血块的画面，她对艾伦露出愤恨的神情，咬紧牙齿，忍住身体的阵阵绞痛，挥出右手，左眼角同时浮现一个两仪图形式样的图案。

伴随着一声惊雷般的巨响，一道闪电划过天际，将夜空点亮，美佳.戴巴手掌前十米远遽然出现一矗圆锥型巨枪，

那枪就和之前用战锤之力创造的硬质化武器一模一样!

并以极快的速度朝艾伦后颈射去，其裹挟的强悍能量让被穿过的空气颤抖地产生激波!


	2. 第二章 真正的巨人之力

惊变之后。

发觉危机的三笠对艾伦一声嘶吼，警觉的艾伦果断放弃到手的鄂之巨人，本能的往上面一跳，这一跳勉强避开巨锥的必杀一击，但进击巨人也被钉了一个透心凉!

在巨人后颈的艾伦第一次被吓得冷汗涔涔，心跳快的几乎与自己第一次变身巨人之前那次一样。

“这种事情，怎么可能，我已经获得了战锤之力。”

三笠立即叫了下边上傻看着远处战锤本体的李斯，示意立刻找到战锤巨人展开进攻。

同时发现战锤奇异场景的艾尔迪亚战士们也纷纷做出进攻姿势，只是他们有两点不明白:

一是战锤明明已经被艾伦给吃了就剩残渣了!

二是，他们左看右看也没见到一个敌方巨人的身影!

但回过神来的艾伦反应比谁都快，立刻全身硬质化砸开战锤的巨锤，然后用自己刚获得的“战锤之力”，地面巨刺化，封锁对手巨人的行动——

但没想到，在美佳操控下，艾伦身边已经粉碎的巨锥凭空又重组起来，而且直奔半空，一下就组合为更巨大可怖的战锤!当着艾伦的后颈，迅捷无比砸下。

速度太快，艾伦见避无可避，当机立断跳出巨人，进击的巨人被美佳一锤子打的四分五裂，其碰撞声之响震耳欲聋，地面颤抖地发出悲鸣，仿佛地震了一般。

但这一锤却丝毫没有伤害艾伦本体的半根头发，飞在空中的他再次巨人化，然后机敏地使出战锤之力制造另一根大锤子，他在尘烟中探寻战锤巨人，想以锤制锤——

然而半个巨人影子都没见到!

他下意识往地下一看————那在地面一根根自己制造的地刺之间的微小人影，赫然是美佳.戴巴!

艾伦.耶格尔倒吸一口凉气。

【状况解说:艾伦刚刚获取战锤之力，不纯熟，所发出的巨刺攻击虽强，但只是针对巨人体型的庞然大物，对于普通人的身躯就间隔太大，因此针对艾伦的地刺进攻，美佳躲都不用躲。】

1.

“战锤没死?她没变身怎么释放的巨人之力?”

诧异中的艾伦睁大了眼睛，战锤现在安然无恙只是改了发型与服装，虽然气质不知为什么变了很多，但眼神中那种恨意却没有半分变化。

比起她仍然活着的事实，艾伦更惊异的是她攻击的方式——“凡人之躯怎么使用刚才的战锤的?还隔着这么远，莫非九大巨人之外还有别的巨人之力在她身上?而且现在她的攻击干净利落，和之前截然不同!”

但艾伦的队友——特种兵团的人并没有过于思量，见对方一个女人，看起来还很娇弱的样子，没有半点武器准备，一看就是绝好机会!便急着用立体机动装置拉进距离，展开进攻。

马莱一边的马加特忍不住大喊:“遭了!”

皮克小姐想咬开手指变身去救，但身体压根支持不了。

面对十几名恶狼般的帕拉迪岛敌人，美佳.戴巴握紧拳头，脸上浮现狰狞的面色。

十把雷枪对着她精确发射，一束束爆炸产生的火光把夜空照亮如白昼，极高的热量把边上一切受难者尸骨化为蒸气。

得手的兵团队友飞在远处墙壁看向战锤所在，心想“这下总解决了吧？”

然而让众人惊讶的是，阵阵硝烟过后，显现出的是一个硕大无比的硬质化拳头!

仿佛半个超大型巨人手掌那般的大，拳头紧紧包裹美佳看似瘦弱的身躯，从而让她避开危险，之后，美佳从指缝间爬了出来。

就是看着气喘吁吁，十分狼狈。

“这——难道是部分巨人化吗？”兵团成员让.难以置信地问道。

康尼摇摇头，指道:“她身体没有任何一处与巨人拳头相连。”

艾伦清楚，这两下看来，可能低估了战锤实力，既然如此——他眼神微动，发现左右的三笠与李斯已经分别从左右楼房廊道缓慢靠近战锤，且隐藏的很好，没有暴露位置——这也是他的战术之一，在面对占据优势地位的对手(无法一对一)且三笠李斯无法明面依靠速度提供火力支援时（三人实力总和也低于对手)，就依靠自己庞大的体型做佯攻吸引对方注意力，然后三笠李斯插边绕到对方死角，静待机会伺机而动，赌就赌战锤为杀掉自己会独孤一掷进攻而出现防备上的罅隙。

此外为的就是防止战锤为自保再次使用结晶化，那样真一点办法也没有。

“当然，也要提防后面那恢复中的鄂之巨人突然反攻”，艾伦瞄了一眼波尔克如此想到，便举起铁锤，摆出一副单挑的样子，向美佳一挥而下。

美佳却露出不屑一顾的面容，准备抬起右手反击————手刚刚摆起，天上就雷电共作，眼睛对上铁锤的杆子，艾伦的杆子就被半空一道随闪电出现的硬质化巨剑击断，铁锤头由于摆幅不够，铛的一声砸在美佳身前五米处，引得尘烟滚滚。

艾伦看呆，一时无语。

不过顷刻就探察背后的森森威胁。

原来美佳这次并没有从艾伦巨人身前释放巨人之力，而是用手操控艾伦背后的空间——在他背后十米远处生成巨矛，然后以极快的速度射向后颈，这一招是从敌人死角处发出进攻，可谓是防不胜防!

艾伦又吓的一身冷汗，当机立断，放弃巨人身体，提前跳了出来，为防万一，咬破手指，索性生出一个硬质化水晶护住自己，他心中暗想“这也太夸张了，无需变身使用巨人之力不说，隔空就能生出武器，而且速度如此之快，距离也看不出有任何限制，这意味着我无论以何种姿态，都没有反击的机会。”

.

这一幕幕的战斗场景看的远处马莱军人们欢呼雀跃，仿佛已经转败为胜了一样——

法尔克:“太震撼了，看到没有，在战锤的神力面前，帕拉迪岛人简直不值一提!”

贾碧:“进击的巨人现在就是一个渣，完全被秒杀。”

副官科洛斯:“你们等等啊，现在美佳小姐可是以凡人之躯战斗的，也许荷鲁斯的传说是真的呢！”

一旁的车力巨人皮克两分钟前张大的嘴巴，现在不但没收回，反而张的更大了。

...

身处巨拳上的美佳听着同伴的欢呼声，再看了下一边墙壁上那些敌军士兵茫然无措的表情，简直就和十年前还在岛上看到的那些面对巨人的岛民一样的绝望，美佳心中不由得产生一股对自己力量的恋慕之情，于是面露微笑，展开双臂，似乎怀中揽的是整个世界一样，骄傲地说:“艾伦，看到了吧，这就是真正的巨人之力，太美妙了，不是吗？与你和你那个只会胡打蛮缠的猩猩父亲可是有着霄壤之别!”

2.

远处的艾伦刚刚还想“你虽然强的离奇，但队友不是残废就是反水，很快你就会出现破绽——”

然而听美佳这句话的父亲二字后后，眼睛突然一阵闪烁!

已经被吃掉的始祖巨人与刚刚战锤巨人之力的记忆离奇的重叠起来，出现几个看不清场景的零碎片段:

1.田野上，一名黑发，表情纯真的少女抱着还是小孩的希丝特莉亚，教着写字...那少女赫然是前任始祖巨人芙丽达!

2.岛内被巨人袭击，玛利亚之墙被破，芙丽达想咬破手指却无法下手，她捂住脑袋痛苦地打滚，将一把匕首割断了自己的喉咙，然而那并没有什么用。

3.自己父亲化成的巨人与芙丽达始祖扭打在一起......没被吞下的残碎的半个脑袋过了好久好久才开始复原...

4.芙丽达小时后......被母亲告诉了真正的出身...15岁母亲意外被巨人吞食，导致她下决心继承始祖巨人...

5.9岁，在前任战锤巨人亨利掩护下，进行绝密的墙外调查——意外——

一颗参天巨树之下，几百米深.....阴暗潮湿的洞穴......拿着蜡烛的小芙丽达看到被铁链捆绑着的老者——形如枯槁，状如干尸，却还能发出点气若游丝的声音“我这个地方...非天使难以进入，反过来，非恶魔难以出去...啊，你与那个女孩不同啊，拥有理性的力量，所以...当然，在谈巨人之前，你还是先理解下人类与我的罪孽吧。”

3.

反应过来的艾伦意识到事情可能远超自己此前估算，边想叫住已经动手的李斯三笠两人，但——

刚刚巨人大战造成的碎石路障很好掩护了两人的轨迹，而战锤美佳由于一时的自恋，丝毫没有意识来自两侧的危险。

马莱一方的马加特一直注视战场，突然发现两名敌人一男一女如旋风般从残垣断瓦中探出，女的身如螺旋从左侧向毫无防备的战锤挥出战刀!

男的则抬起手枪从右边对准战锤后背。

马加特来不及思考，就近对男的开枪!


	3. 第三章 惊惧

一.  
李斯听到枪响，想也没想立即调头避开子弹，然后抛掉双枪换成长剑，对他来说，用枪还没有剑来得适应，动作也不连贯，开枪的声响都会使敌人警觉。  
而三笠的刀已经劈斩到在美佳.戴巴的脖子上，一缕鲜血带着鲜嫩的皮肉粘黏在锋利的刀刃上。  
美佳.戴尔由于常年居于和平环境，战斗能力退化，（之前战锤巨人的变身就是第一次，几乎动作过后才发现自己失误百出，并且美佳很不擅长使用巨人的视野)所以警觉性与经验都与自己理想状态相差甚远，三笠.阿克曼这一刀劈来的几乎无声无息，以至于她毫无躲闪的机会，但是即使这样——  
在三笠惊讶的表情中，显现在三笠眼眸中的是这么一副画面:  
明明已经切开美佳脖颈，直碰喉管，然而就在接触骨头的一瞬，战锤整个脖子居然自动硬质化起来，削铁如泥的特质刀刃应声则断!  
美佳惊讶后，闪过一丝愠怒之色，口中念道“真是飞蛾扑火”，然后右拳劇出袭向三笠面门。  
身经百战的三笠立刻空中闪展腾挪，避开这一拳，同时左腿横扫——  
然而却不知美佳这一拳是虚招，美佳出拳之后，力道未尽就中途改向，凭借其势头改拳为掌，并且右肘拧出一个不可思议的弧度，使右掌以匪夷所思的角度狠狠劈在三笠后侧脖颈!  
这一招是战锤小时后所学的拳击术——“灵蛇百道”，这种拳法是通过研究眼镜蛇捕食技巧而来，看似只有一招，实则能根据敌人的反应用肢体做出各种弧度的反应，就像蛇的鞭打一样角度刁钻。再加上巨人之力的加强，更是如虎添翼，美佳用起来可谓势若闪电，悍猛神随。攻击一般的巨人，往往也是一招制敌。  
但三笠到底是阿克曼家族，身体素质异于常人，后颈被打居然硬撑着没立即昏过去!  
美佳暗中吃惊，手上却没停下，身子一斜，左手挽住三笠攻来的劲腿，右脚往下面狠狠一跺，腰际骤然发力，将全身巨人之力爆发出来，刚刚攻击的手型改为肘击，以右肘作拳，从上往下狠狠往三笠胸口砸下去。  
这一招即战锤近战真正的杀招——“半步崩拳”!  
所谓半步并非距离而是时间，意思就是走出半步的时间就要使出这招并制服敌人；拳也非局限于拳头，而是可以在一瞬间制造最大伤害的部位，这对于战锤来说——肘就是最容易做出的部位，并且肘击可以让发力时间缩短从而不给敌人反应的机会；至于崩，乃此招可以集全身巨人之力于一点，用最科学的方式释放身躯的全部潜能，以最快速度、最长力矩到达最具爆发力的攻击，也就是整体力的瞬间惊炸，可谓是——动如崩弓，发如炸雷，闪若霹雳!  
要不是现在美佳.戴巴力量几近干涸，连平日的百分之一都没有，否则别说三笠的胸膛了，就算十倍水晶化强度的堡垒都能一肘击碎!  
两秒前，那边的三笠惊讶过后，只感觉面前黑影一晃，自己后颈就被结结实实地打了一下，自己咬着牙坚持清醒，然后下一秒胸部就招暴击，自己被打在战锤脚下，同时哔咔几声，自己胸骨似乎断裂了几根，接着手部又一凉，被从战锤手中伸出的一根透明长棍钉了起来，下一刻自己就全身麻痹。  
三笠与美佳这番战斗兔起鹘落，看的边上艾伦军团众人不知所措，但没过两秒，有人又看到此时从半空劈剑而下的李斯，发出一声惊叹。  
原来李斯与三笠的配合就是即使三笠失手，李斯也能补剑。  
由于先前李斯为避开子弹，利用立体装置绕了一个大圈，所以加速度非常恐怖，他凭借技巧，又飞跃在半空，倒转身体，长剑下转，直指下面战锤的头颅————这一招从高空而下，迅捷无比，如飞鹰扑兔!  
时机又恰好是战锤用巨人之力钉住三笠之时，因此她防无可防，只能抬头以脸迎敌。  
美佳看着明显沾满剧毒的剑尖，心中也忐忑不安，不知道此时脸部能否顺利硬质化?  
然而让一旁战士们吃惊的是，李斯双目与战锤对上后，他露出极其古怪的表情，双手一抖，居然把剑丢了开来!  
又一个漂亮的变向、后转身，身如陀螺滑落到美佳的三米以外，大声喊道:“你是芙丽达?!”  
看到李斯这番动作后，除了艾伦，马莱与艾尔迪亚两方都目瞪口呆。  
原来李斯出身帕拉迪岛贵族，是前任傀儡王的第八个孩子，小时后被父亲家族冷落，而经常与雷斯一家接触，和当时是始祖巨人的少女芙丽达也算得上青梅竹马，只是后面一系列事故后，身为调查兵团副团长的他为了岛内发展，毅然跟随埃尔文推翻了自己父亲傀儡王与几大家族，从而政变成功，现在的他地位与利威尔同当。  
由于始祖、战锤记忆的关系，现在艾伦才知道李斯小时后和芙丽达的情况。（芙丽达临死前封印了自己大部分记忆）  
美佳转头看了下李斯，一幕幕小时后与李斯游玩观景的场景历历在目，心中浮起伤感之意，但身体没允许她继续回忆，因为连续强行使用巨人之力，细胞反噬已经到了相当严重的地步——  
她突然脸庞剧烈抽搐，脸皮扭成痛苦至极的模样，脑袋一下垮下来，一大口鲜血吐在三笠胸上——她感觉眼袋皮肿，身体轻飘飘，眼中的世界都七上八下起来，但她知道不能现在晕厥过去，于是右手成爪，狠插在大腿上，同时眼睛瞳孔闪耀出七曜的异彩。  
这是美佳强行使用巨人之力的最高层次——瞳力，只不过以现在的身体，使用瞳力就是消耗生命力。  
她环顾四周，如此想到“我最多还能使用两次巨人之力，只能应对对方攻击，且没把握杀掉艾伦，考虑到即使杀掉艾伦他们也有其他战斗力杀了我，因为没有战锤的水晶化了，这样不合理。而且由于背后马加特他们位置已经暴露，一旦继续战斗他们会直接团灭，所以当前最好的选择是——”  
美佳看着一边准备进攻来救三笠的敌军，突然摆手，大声喊道:“我战锤巨人，要求现在立即停战!”  
美佳这一下把一边的艾伦也弄得云里雾里，明明刚刚对手眼神还是一股杀死至亲的深仇大恨呢，但看她口吐鲜血的样子，艾伦似乎明白了什么，便问:“你有资格代表马莱吗？”  
美佳一挥手大声对后方喊道:“马加特，命令马莱士兵立刻停止反击，即刻撤出收容区，中央的增援也是!”  
马加特听后不甘心地喊道:“收到，立即执行，长官!”  
艾伦悬着的心慢慢降了下来，他看了眼天空，时间应该快到与飞艇会合了，虽然不知道战锤的力量是咋回事，但作战目标已经全部达到，反而现在呆得越久就越不利，但老谋深算的他又对美佳戏谑地说:“虽然我们是突袭，但也不是不宣而战，我可是等你哥哥宣战后才攻击的!那么，”  
美佳面色惨谈，眉宇肃然，咬了咬牙没等对方说完便接话:“威利.戴巴英勇地死在了战争中，我戴巴家族技不如人别无怨言!”  
艾伦却摆摆手，露出恶魔的浅笑，道:“我想说的是，战至如此，你们还有什么筹码来谈判呢?”  
艾伦刻意盯住身体虚弱不断颤抖的美佳，但等看到下面无法动弹的三笠后，笑容逐渐凝固。  
美佳暗想“好你个混球，趁人之危，想坑我，这次碰上我算你倒霉!”  
美佳很清楚自己的优势，就是对方根本不知道自己还可以用几次巨人之力，况且这帮家伙好像以为我使用的是战锤之力来着——  
美佳大喊:“我再弱，也能瞬间杀掉你们任何一个人然后水晶化!要说筹码的话，”她伸出手指头，“我有三者，第一者就是底下的三笠!啊，多好的人质啊，亏我刚刚没下死手。”  
这一下，艾尔迪亚人注意力一下就被吸引过去，三笠现在被美佳一根透明长棍钉在下面，可是手却没有流血，只是身子看起来无法动弹，这奇怪的场景让众人心中忐忑。  
美佳接着又说:“你们远程作战，没有海军，想要回去只有依靠飞艇之物，我别的可能没力气干，干掉空中飞艇可是简单的很，我可是学科学的，飞艇都是以氢气作驱动，氢气易燃易泄露，一支箭就可以戳破气囊，呵呵！”  
艾伦脸庞一下黑了下来。  
美佳冷笑一声，摆摆手，看了眼一边的李斯，然后振振有词:“至于这第三吗!那就是我有两个身份，一个是战锤巨人，另一个则是前艾尔迪亚帝国教会主教，现女王希丝特莉亚的亲生姐姐——芙丽达.雷斯，”  
美佳看向一旁束手无策的艾尔迪亚战士们，眯起眼睛，嘲讽道:“怎么，王亲国戚都敢杀，帕拉迪岛人，真是一群乱臣贼子!”


	4. 抢夺超大型巨人

第四章 抢夺超大型巨人

1.  
美佳表明身份后，马莱与帕岛军团都一头雾水，为这牛马不相及的身份困惑不已。  
李斯想起美佳之前复活的场景，一下明白如果芙丽达如果有这种复活能力，自然当初在被艾伦父亲吃掉之后也能安然无恙了，于是略带激动地问道:“芙丽达大人究竟是如何变成战锤巨人的?”  
美佳忍住全身疼痛与疲劳，轻抚胸口，开始演讲起来:  
“事到如今，我也不得不承认我的身世，其实远在莱纳一组潜入帕拉迪亚岛之前，我们戴巴家族就潜入帕岛进行过一次深入调查!”  
美佳顿了一下，考虑现在情况，自然不能全部说实话，为了达到自己蛊惑人心坑敌人的目的，只能添油加醋，她脸不红心不跳继续说:  
“我们戴巴家族本就来源于始祖巨人血脉，只不过我们家族的人特别热爱和平，看帕尔迪亚岛人民如此水深火热，心中自然有所不忍，想联合始祖巨人，解放帕拉迪岛，然后与马莱结盟，互相帮助!  
于是就进行计划，派出前任战锤巨人保护我母亲进入王都，然后经过一系列我不知道的计划，与雷斯家主结婚!之后就生下了我芙丽达.美佳。  
当然我母亲除了对我以外并没有说出岛外世界，因为一旦让当时的始祖巨人乌利发觉，我们死无葬身之地。  
而且我父亲是个典型的自私自利的伪君子，张口闭口解放人类的，实际就是个背地里搞女仆还不愿负责任的渣男，我母亲很清楚，一旦让我父亲得知岛外世界，恐怕他百分之九十会凭借巨人之力攻击马莱，祸害世界!  
而且这人还总喜欢给我灌输继承始祖巨人的想法，真是烦得要死，明明知道我继承后只有十五年寿命。  
而我最后选择继承是因为一次岛外探险我母亲被奇行种吃掉了，我才下决心继承始祖后强行破除不战之约，解放岛内人类!  
只是我后面才知道原来巨人吃掉我母亲这事就是父亲派宪兵团一手策划的，想激发我仇恨巨人的决心——实在是太人渣了啊...  
只是最后继承始祖后，我才明白巨人之力的真相，我那时被精神控制，自继承到被艾伦父亲吃掉的一系列事情我现在都不太记得清了。  
我只记得有一次好像我祖父战锤巨人亲自潜入王都想带我回去，结果我出手太重差点把他杀了，我都搞不懂当时干嘛这么做。  
那之后，戴巴家族便不敢再派战锤潜入了，到底——  
这才有战士四人组去帕拉迪岛。  
但后面那次破城屠杀的事件完全与我们马莱高层无关，全是他们自作主张，胡乱攻击，高层的目的其实是潜入王城，以四打一，把被洗脑的我给带回来!  
破墙有什么用!毫无意义啊，我脑子都残了，怎么可能用始祖之力救民众然后暴露自己!  
都是一群孩子，不听指挥，瞎弄。  
当然，在这里，我代表马莱还是要向帕拉迪岛的各位诚挚地道歉，首先当时的我真是救不了你们，其次现在的我也对马莱用无知少年做军人导致惨祸的行为而感到耻辱，因此在那次屠杀中，我愿意承担所有责任。  
不过，考虑你们刚刚对我方的屠杀，我觉得我们两国那一方都没有号称正义的资格了！”  
李斯听完，觉得其中有些细节与自己回忆有些出入，但暂时没时间细究，而是问:“那芙丽达大人的重生与真正的巨人之力是怎么回事?有这样的力量，为何刚刚不直接使用?如此，我和艾伦一党是没任何机会的。”  
美佳扬了下自己靓丽的头发，自信地说:“这是巨人之力的进化版，但还不完善，需要时间准备，所以只能先用古老的巨人模式争夺时间。”  
艾伦支吾一句“进化版?”  
美佳口若悬河道:“没错，我可不像你们这些只会砍巨人外加杀人放火的，我本职可是一名马莱的理论物理学家，最擅长的就是研究各种自然规律。  
巨人之力看起来无比奇幻，其实也就是有机体的一种能源运用方式罢了，我继承始祖巨人之后虽然脑子不正常，但研究科学的热情没有改变，就依靠自己研究出一套改良型的巨人之力运用方式，就像动物的进化，科技的发展一样——  
过去人们钻木才能取火，现在电力都可造火；过去人们用弓箭才能杀伤，现在火炮就能毁城，科学就是利用物理规律研发出新的能源方式与生产形式，巨人之力也是一样。  
古代的巨人之力流传至今，在我眼中，太落后，太低效了，所以经过我的改良，就成了现在这样，不用变身巨人，将巨人之力贯穿于全身细胞血管即可，”  
美佳话未说完，周围敌方战士已经被震惊了一片，只有艾伦与李斯心中奇怪。  
李斯“怎么与小时后那番洞穴奇遇的说法不同啊！”  
艾伦“还好我有你之前零碎记忆，你这人骗起人来怎么可以如此逼真?本来还以为你只是个天真的女人。”  
美佳却说的心潮激荡，越想自己的能力越觉得自己天下无敌，再看看一旁吓傻的敌军们，便进一步添油加醋:“我美佳的新时代巨人之力，圜一身之血管脉络，系五脏六腹之潜力精华，此力周而不散，行而不断，能自内生，量从外润。  
这巨人之力，仅靠人类普通身躯即可发出，所谓——心动而力发，使用时，配合大脑皮层的神经系统，激发细胞活性，以至于一攒一放，如潮之涨，似雷之发。”  
帕岛人听的纷纷扔掉了手中的雷枪，觉得现在这个玩意就是个累赘。  
马加特一方则听的敬佩不已，不停点头，因为刚刚美佳如神话般的攻击能力，确实正映衬了她那句话——如潮之涨，似雷之发。  
2.  
此时的李斯，心中一番激烈斗争与权衡后，再也忍不住，扔掉武器，拔掉自由之翼徽章，对着美佳双膝跪地。  
美佳傻眼了，“你干什么?”  
李斯抚胸致敬，庄重说道:“芙丽达大人之力量，犹如天神；美佳大人之心胸，如浩渺之海；战锤大人之仁德，更是堪比王天后土!  
我李斯从小就跟随大人，忠心不二!只是那时不知大人尚未离世，所以才听任他人，险些今日酿成大错!如大人不嫌弃鄙人之前的僭越之举，可否给李斯重新效忠的机会!”  
这一下点燃了全场，马莱人一片争议之声，艾尔迪亚士兵纷纷大喊:“喂，李斯，你居然要背叛艾伦!”  
“临阵倒戈啊你!”  
李斯则不以为然，说:“我当初本来就是跟着埃尔文而不是艾伦的，你们这帮家伙，这次行动压根就没有经过王政府的批准，都是擅作主张————美佳大人本就是我的主人，我现在听她的又如何!”  
美佳心中狂喜，心想兵不血刃就离间了艾尔迪亚帝国军人，但她表面镇定，仅是对后方马莱人说道:“马加特，你收获了一个新帮手啊。”  
马加特只能硬着头皮说:“是的，美佳大人。”  
李斯匍匐下跪，大喊:“主上英明!”  
李斯如此不顾体面的举动把所有人都看傻了，因为在这个世界，单膝下跪已经是最高礼仪，而李斯却是双膝匍匐。  
美佳尴尬地摸了摸发梢，心想“这孩子还是和以前那般，说话做事都古怪的很，可能看姐姐我太漂亮了，心中紧张。”  
另一侧的艾伦咽了口口水，默不作声。  
但艾伦后面，恢复完毕的鄂之巨人，却小心思不停，显然坐不住了，他盯了艾伦好久，心想“现在艾伦没有巨人化，战锤一副侃侃而谈的样子也看不出没气力了，真是的，还谈什么判，我现在吃了艾伦，岂不是——”  
二.  
鄂之巨人一下扑了上去。  
他却没想自己一举一动皆在艾伦的观察下。  
艾伦早有对策。  
......  
美佳看到这场景脑子一万个“坑货”飘过，想也不想，单手一摆，空中制造一个大铁锤，一锤子把鄂巨打飞到一边。  
众人猝不及防。  
鄂巨不解地看向美佳，没想到美佳愤怒异常，脸色铁青，她大事斥责道:“波尔克.贾利亚德，你这个成事不足败事有余的家伙，不知道已经停战谈判了吗？当我戴巴家族的说话不算话吗？还有要袭击也看看自己能力好不好，就你，能干掉艾伦?也不想想刚刚干掉吉克战士长的利威尔不见了，肯定是躲在哪里，准备配合艾伦伺机而动，你刚刚这一下，要不是我阻止，怕不是顷刻就被对手围歼了!”  
鄂巨听后，满脸通红。  
美佳肚中有气，继续道:“前面皮克叫你谨慎小心，你不听，轻举妄动，呵呵，你攻击也就算了，偏偏让人抓住把我给咬碎了，又偏偏人家艾伦没有你的鄂还真攻击不到我，你说你这算什么——白给型巨人吗？  
现在又自作主张来这一套，我怎么会有你这种队友的啊！我怎么这么倒霉啊啊！像你这种不听军令的家伙还好意思站在这里吗？还不快给我滚啊！”  
鄂巨灰溜溜跑走了......看的艾伦又一阵无语。  
但艾尔迪亚巨人看后，心中却又不安起来，“看起来她还能使用巨人之力，还是新型的，这太可怕了，难不成她说了这么长时间后，力量又恢复了？”  
其实美佳纯粹是义愤填膺、心态崩了而已，她很清楚以吉克的实力，断不会如此大意被利威尔偷袭后颈成功，怕不是个反骨仔，现在躲在哪里偷笑!  
还有那个号称十分敬业认真的莱纳，平日一副大哥很可靠、有事靠大哥的模样，现在呢？不知在哪里睡觉!  
不过要说坑，这些家伙可能合起来都比不上自己哥哥威利坑————这人只是告诉自己艾伦可能在场外变巨人来吃他（威利不相信艾伦可以渗透进入内场)，然后自己及时变身，能救下他最好，救不了就算了————其他什么作战计划、可以配合的队友有多少在哪里是谁、敌方情报（超大型巨人被夺)一概没有，当时自己以为敌人就艾伦一人，结果完全是猝不及防，要没有某个护卫舍身，怕不是没变身就被巨石砸碎了!  
美佳本来就喜欢隐藏实力，扮猪吃虎，来之前还心想“看哥哥这一副上火葬场的样子，那是他不知道本小姐的实力!艾伦算什么啊，有我挡路，还敢跑到哥哥面前————一锤子打残的玩意，哼，看在我妹妹希丝特莉亚的份上，就留个活口。  
到时候半分钟解决，不能太费力气了，会后还要找别国好闺蜜玩棋呢。”  
结果现在...  
3.  
没过多久。  
天空一阵突然巨响传来，原来是接收艾伦军团的飞艇!  
艾伦连忙说:“我同意停战。现在我们要撤离。”  
不爽中的美佳看着飞艇，突然举起手对准飞艇，对吓得不知所措的敌军说道:“没问题，但我还要一个人——炸毁我们军港的超大型巨人!”


	5. 番外一.李斯X三笠X芙丽达

番外一.李斯X三笠X芙丽达

番外一.李斯X三笠X芙丽达

一.三笠

帕拉迪岛王历844年的夏天并不宁静。

玛丽亚之墙的南部瓮城，希干希纳区，乌云密布，空气令人紧张的发酵，森林之中的野草散发出一阵阵令人作呕的腐败味。

简陋的木屋不时传来两名男子狠毒的声音。

“这个小姑娘，细皮嫩肉的，一看就知道长大后不得了啊!”

“是啊，还是东洋人血统的，这年头，能搞到这么一个稀有货，咱们可是捡了一个大运啊！”

“也不枉费我们冒了这么大风险，在宪兵团的眼皮下，呵呵呵。”

“接下来，只要卖给地下街那些特别喜欢收购小女仆的大爷们，咱们就可以金盆洗手了啊！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，大哥说的对，那个”，说话的胖男人对一边女孩露出不怀好意的目光。

那名双手被缚，躺倒在地的黑发女孩正是九岁的三笠。

一声雷响。

暴风骤雨。

两名男子则继续大声地笑着，仿佛下一秒就能见到无数金银财宝一样。

而三笠则处于绝望之中，她父母被杀，自己被掳的场景历历在目，美好的昨天如同摔在地上的画框那般，瞬间被砸的稀烂，之前对未来的憧憬也被无边的恐惧所取代。

这种时候，又有谁能救我......

踏踏踏，一阵马蹄声过后。

房内两人瞬间变色，他们想扛上三笠，夺门而出，但，

“咣当——”

屋子的木门被一脚踹开。

闯进来的是一名身穿调查兵团服装的精悍少年，名叫李斯，他后面跟着的给他指路的小孩是艾伦，而更显眼的是迈进门来的女子——一头乌润的秀发，湖水般清澈的眼睛，修长的身材衬着的是一张轮廓优美的脸蛋，此人赫然是芙丽达.雷伊斯。

“什么？是调查兵团的人？！调查兵团的人来干嘛？”

“那人，不是雷伊斯家的长女吗？怎么会在这里!”

两名人贩子不知所措。

李斯看了下三笠后，对他们露出寒冰凛凛的神色。

原来，一年前，李斯在墙外调查中负伤，接受耶格尔的治疗后，就与艾伦艾尔敏三笠三人组相识，这没见过世面的艾伦还整天缠着要他带自己去墙外探险，搞得他时常以——像你这种性格莽撞的人天生不是探险家的命而严厉拒绝。

但不得不说艾伦这孩子对危险嗅觉灵敏，倒也不是一根筋的神经大条，而今天三笠出事，就是艾伦第一个发现告诉他的。

只是路途遥远，地上泥泞，不能及时赶到。

而大贵族之女芙丽达为什么会在这里，艾伦自然不知道，他只知道李斯经常会时不时去王都好几天见这个女人，今天她则是第一次出现在希干希纳区。不过多亏了她，能让宪兵团驾马车带队伍过来，因此艾伦觉得三笠的安危应该不成问题。

“放下武器，立即投降，还有请律师审判的机会。”李斯嘴上这么说，心理却立即想乱剑把这两人碎尸，敢弄三笠这么可爱的女孩，还杀了岛上极其稀少的阿卡曼家族，要按他之前世界来，车裂都不为过!

只是“君主”在侧，李斯自然不敢动私刑。

然而两个人贩子听这话却一愣，他们还以为对方发现自己便会立刻攻击的，没想到还来一番劝说。

他们本就是那种刀尖舔血一行的，胆大包天还劫持过贵族少女，宪兵团的必杀令都发过好几回，这不是你死就是我亡的，哪里还能听李斯的话?

尤其看李斯边上——一个看起来就羸弱瘦小的小鬼、一个不食人间烟火的大小姐，这要不是跟着个调查兵团成员，还真以为来送（白给）人的呢！

两人恶狠狠地对视一眼，掏出腰刀，就向李斯砍过去!

李斯哼的一声，觉得就这两人的智商还去做人贩子，能活到现在简直可笑，放在之前大秦，活不过三天。

想罢便一记鞭腿踢过去，暗想这一下就能把两人从这里踢飞出房子，把墙壁砸个对穿，死无全尸!

却没想这两人刚才拿刀冲击这一下，只是做给李斯看的，虚晃一下，兵分两路，一个扑向艾伦，一个扑向芙丽达!

芙丽达却没有躲，她非常淡定，眼神没变一下，嘴唇紧闭，视人贩子如无物，就如那种高手临阵前，气定神闲的姿态。

然后下一秒就被敌人一把抓住，刀紧紧抵住脖子!

那边的艾伦却异常勇敢，一看敌人来，也不躲，掏出匕首，直直捅向人贩子胸部，但招式却被对方看的清楚，一巴掌拍掉，左腿一蹬，就把艾伦蹬到在地，再右手一拎，如拎一只小狗一样，挟制着艾伦，转头伸着刀对李斯说:“别过来，别过来，否则杀了他。”

艾伦又怒又恐惧，不断伸腿，想用手像戳敌人眼球，但无奈身子太小，胳膊太细，无用功而已。

“艾伦，别乱动，你这样我没法攻击，会误伤的。”

李斯很尴尬，刚刚还以为这两人傻，没想到傻的是自己。

不过即使如此，对方也完全跟不上他的启动速度，于是缓缓逼近挟制艾伦的人贩。

抵住芙丽达的人贩却很惊讶李斯没管自己这一侧的行为，大喊道:“搞什么你这家伙，不要你女人了啊！?快点走开，让我们出门，把你们马车给我们啊!”

李斯“......”不理睬。

芙丽达听后，皱起眉头，脸皮阴沉的拉了下来，但仍不发声。

胁迫艾伦的人质此时不知所措，忽然眼睛白光一闪，对方身影骤然消失，然后从左侧听到一声破空的撕拉声!

李斯一个箭步，跨到地方斜侧，长剑出鞘，迅若闪电，剑尖对准目标一抖，顷刻就把这人贩子喉咙来了一个对穿。

这一惊变，把艾伦也吓了一跳，对面躺在地上的三笠则睁大眼睛看着身姿飘逸的李斯，而另一人贩子吓得满脸失色，抵住芙丽达的刀甚至在她雪白脖颈上割出了一道血痕。

然而收剑的李斯却没有露出惊慌的眼神，反倒对人贩子露出一种匪夷所思的类似同情的表情，这一下把艾伦都急得大喊大叫!

“李斯大哥，怎么回事啊，快去救那个长发姐姐啊，你不是!”

李斯却对了一眼芙丽达，然后去就解三笠的绳子了。

艾伦呆若木鸡。

三笠:“大哥哥，那个...”

三笠话没说完，盯着李斯的眼眸突然又捕捉到一丝危险——那前面的地面突然裂开了一条口子!

原来这屋子下面还有一个隐藏的内室，里面的第三位人贩子就是等待时机，专门暗算敌人或选择装死的贼人。

他看李斯去解绑三笠的绳子，背后暴露，全无防范，简直是天大的机会!

要知道，一旦干掉他，再杀了这毛头小孩，到时候不仅三笠没丢掉，还能捡一个白给的芙丽达大小姐!

更要知道，这种级别的贵族，还是如此绝色清纯的美女，就算没人敢买，自己蹂躏一晚上也是死也无憾了!

俗话说，利益能让人疯狂，十倍的利益，就能让正常人发狂，百倍的利益能让人发疯，千倍的利益能让人化身为恶魔，而这人贩子眼前的利益却还在其上，所以他愿冒着生命危险——如果躲着不动，没人发现，自己还能逃过一劫——

他下定决心，开暗门，到地面，拿出步枪，对准李斯后脑勺射击!

“危险!”

被解去束缚的三笠大喊一声，急中生智，双手一扑，把李斯扑倒在地，“砰”的一声，子弹掠过李斯脸颊，李斯堪堪避过，心脏一阵狂跳!

现场看来，这有点像三笠抱着李斯躲开了这致命的一击!

旁边芙丽达对勇敢的三笠露出惊诧的表情。

但那枪手暗骂了一句，又重新装填子弹，准备继续射击。

三笠盯着杀亲仇人，心中一震急剧的颤动，父母与自己之前幸福的时光如画卷般一翻而过，取而代之的是父亲被杀，母亲苦苦求饶无果，被拉住头发割喉的血腥场面————

“求求你，求求你，我还有孩子，我肚中还有孩子啊，求求你们仁慈一————啊啊啊啊啊”

三笠不由得回忆起之前一次次去见调查兵团回来的场景，每次去之前李斯边上都有许许多多同伴，但回来，剩下的人都寥寥无几，李斯常说:“我不喜欢去结识新同伴，因为我的能力只能自保一人，无法保护他人，与其一次次悲痛不如少些朋友为好，啊，墙外的世界就是这样真实的可怕————这个世界是残酷的，唯强者而尊之。”

想到这里，三笠心中一震，体内一股触电般的激流瞬间弥漫全身血管，仿佛划过天际的一道闪电，刹那就把黑夜点亮。

没等身下李斯起来，“嘭！”的一声。

脚下的木板，直接被踩为碎屑！

下一刻。

三笠捡起了地面上的匕首。

飞身先前，如一只全速奔跑的猎豹。

对方还在惊诧中，就将匕首，一下刺进了人贩子的胸口。

“噗嗤！”一声。

第三名人贩瘫倒在地，鲜血汩汩从胸口的裂缝中冒出来。

三笠趴在他身上，眼睛里露出死神般决绝的憎恶。

“不要不要—!!!”

又一记穿刺，只穿喉管。

干净利落。

看的李斯张大了嘴巴。

芙丽达眨了几下眼睛。

然而三笠两招过后，似乎精疲力竭，瘫软在地，眼睛红润，眼泪夺眶而出，不住说父母母亲我终于为你们——

过了几秒。

艾伦想过去帮助安慰三笠，却意识到了还有一个敌人，战斗还没有结束，便转头看向芙丽达，露出惊诧的表情:

那大姐姐这种情况下，脸色还是一点没有惊慌!

二.人渣

李斯快速站起身，对芙丽达示意下“My lord !”

最后活着的人贩子看着面前难以相信的画面，大脑空白，只留下无数个——活下来，活下来，逃掉逃掉的声音。

“你们别过来啊！”他说着就想拉着这女人质退出门外，然而——

对方纹丝不动。

拉这女人就类似徒手推一座坚硬的雕塑一般。

“怎么可能，怎么可能!”

他喊的声嘶力竭，一双眼睛瞪的如羚羊一般，眼眶凸出像掉出来似的，咬牙切齿，双手用力，狠狠抓着芙丽达，一张大嘴似乎要活吞了这个黑发美少女似的。

三笠不安地看着芙丽达，叫李斯快点...

李斯却下意识地用手捂住眼睛。

终于，缄默不言的芙丽达嘴里冒出了冰冷的语句，“人渣渣也要个限度，像这样，是大型的蟑螂啊！”

话毕，双臂骤然发力，一个探肩，右肘狠狠击在人贩肋骨，“啤咔”一声，他满脸涨红，手上劲道随之消散。

芙丽达乘势腰际扭动，拉着人贩双手，狠狠地来了一记背肩摔!

“轰”的一声巨响。

三笠，艾伦只感觉一阵狂风自女孩身体而出向周围爆散，又是令人毛骨悚然的“啤咔”声，但这声音响的却不是人体撕裂而发出的，而是大地四分五裂所迸发出的悲嚎。

等尘埃过后，众人回过神来，一看，只见房子已经不是房子了，四周墙壁成为断壁残瓦，掀飞的屋顶至少离着有四五米远，芙丽达脚下的地面就像那种被一锤子打爆的玻璃一般，碎石林立，好像乱石岗那般，至于人贩的尸体——

如果那还叫尸体的话——

粘稠的下半身，几乎看不出形状，而是一坨红色的酱油，脑袋和身体似被压扁的甲壳虫，白色的，红色的，黑色的，一块混在一起，仿佛一张油彩画。

而芙丽达双手还拿着两只断臂残肢，可能用力过大，甩的时候，因为向心力的原因，自然撕裂了，但反过来，这两只也是外型最完整的尸块了。

艾伦三笠看着半边脸被鲜血淋着，手上握着残肢的大小姐，心中不寒而栗。

而李斯却忍不住，一张嘴，吐了出来。

即使他之前早看惯尸体，前世也看过被车裂之人的情景——好像他自已...

但这场景其实比五马分尸更诡异可怕，尤其是在一个早上还是纯真善良、活泼可爱的美少女手上使出来。

【智慧巨人情报:始祖巨人芙丽达.雷伊斯.戴巴，特点——精神分裂，从下午四点开始性格就会腹黑。】

众人惊愕中，一队宪兵团缓缓走来，领头的高个男子便是凯尼.阿克曼。

“哎呀哎呀，我的大小姐，又把现场搞得这么残败不堪的，不过，我们的任务正是为了处理这种事情啊。”

说好便指挥队友，抬起水桶，洗干净芙丽达全身的血渍，自己则小心翼翼替她拿下血腥腥的残臂。

时不时还望望那边的三笠。

芙丽达:“我的王都从来没有这种事情，看起来玛利亚之墙之内，没有巨人，却有害虫，你应该知道怎么办的吧?”

“是的，大人，我们明早立刻行动，肮脏的罪犯一个不留，驱逐出玛利亚之墙!”

边上一个宪兵团队友对她垂头，如此说道，双肩还不时发抖。

看的艾伦咽了口口水，他之前还想为什么宪兵团跟他们来时，要退后十几米，把车马避的远远的，原来是被这大小姐威力所摄，只是不懂这看起来娇弱的少女为何能爆发如此的力量，所以他看向芙丽达的眼神都充满了惊奇与羡慕。

时间没过多久，李斯一行人正准备坐上马车，却见山脚下，一个男子的声音传来!

“艾伦，三笠，你们还好吧——啊，李斯先生!”

来者戴着一副玻璃眼睛，一脸文质彬彬的很有学者气质模样，瘦削的身材，软软的胳膊，似乎不怎么锻炼，至少在芙丽达看来，是属于那种特别文弱的男子，她靠在马车上，直接选择忽视这个耶格尔。

耶格尔气喘吁吁地跑到艾伦面前，对着看父亲来便露出笑脸的他一顿痛斥:“我让你在山脚下等着的吧！你不知道自己做的事情，有多危险吗？”

艾伦却一脸懵逼，心想我危险?这里三笠李斯芙丽达一个比一个危险，自己属于那种特别无害的类型吧，便茫然地说:“哪里啊，我啥也没干啊，父亲，我半路碰到李斯先生，就叫他来帮忙，他可是调查兵团的精英，首战就能砍下十头巨人脑袋的高手!”

耶格尔松了一口气，“啊，是这样啊”随即对李斯露出感激的目光，他知道自己孩子最大的缺点就是莽撞，属于那种小事不出，就出大事的皮孩子!但自从和李斯相遇，便收敛了不少，至少今天没有闯下大祸。

李斯却笑着摸摸脑袋，谦虚道:“哪里，都是宪兵团芙丽达大人的帮忙，呵呵，呵呵。”心中却想“好你个艾伦，以前老提醒你砍巨人是砍脖颈，你却还记成什么脑袋，哎，这性子，还想去调查兵团，怕不是战绩永远停留在一只巨人上!”

耶格尔的注意力立刻转移到了旁边靠在马车上，双臂交叉的冰冷美人——芙丽达，他知道最近中央宪兵团进入此区，是为了保护一名大公之女，现在看来应该就是她帮了大忙，便上前道谢。

芙丽达笑了笑，却指着三笠说:“我没什么，这女孩才厉害，九岁便两刀杀了个人贩，想我那时候，还在做实验玩白磷呢。”

耶格尔不知道白磷是什么，只当是什么白泥巴，便惊诧地看向不太显眼的三笠。

三笠似乎不太好意思，红着脸，娇羞地缩着小脑袋。

耶格尔似乎从她的气息里嗅出一丝异变，“莫非，她————觉醒了!”

他心中有些惊喜。

“三笠，我是耶格尔医生，以前救调查兵团治伤员时经常见面的。

啊，很抱歉发生了那样的事情。

跟我们回家一起生活吧，我们会好好照顾你的。”

三笠听后没有答应，也没有拒绝，天然呆地左看右看。

然后不由自主下意识地走到李斯背后，趁着他的衣角。

到底，相比于耶格尔医生一家。

李斯似乎更加沉稳可靠，尤其是之前艾伦李斯和她一起谈话玩耍时，比起艾伦成天的异想天开，过于热血，李斯那种成熟男人深思熟虑的气质更让她心中感觉踏实、安心，更何况现在还有个强大无比的贵族少女做后盾，似乎——吃的住的也会很不同哦。

李斯也微微转过头，眼睛一眯，视线交接。

却想“这女孩虽然交给耶格尔先生不错，与艾伦可以作同伴，但是成天跟着这毛躁小子，被鼓动地去墙外冒险就不值得了，反倒是我的君主芙丽达缺人，如果日后有一名忠心的东洋人作护卫，就像当年的蒙毅之于秦王一样，我王征服天下的霸业变有了保证!”

想到这里便说:“耶格尔医生，不如三笠就让我来照顾吧，自从我被王家冷落，逐放到这后，就缺少同伴，不如暂且跟我，做我义妹。当然，我为了好好培养她，不会出外调查了，以防不测，嗯，三笠你看如何？”

三笠如小兔子一般，高兴的点点头。

艾伦却失落的样子，不过听李斯说不去外面调查带来的打击似乎比三笠不来自己家还要大一点。

耶格尔见此，也没办法，只能说:“那三笠的事就劳烦先生了。”

李斯回谢后，开心地回头示意芙丽达，认为自己为君上找了这么一个好苗子，她一定会喜不自禁吧，没想到——

芙丽达却一脸黑线。

三.义妹

芙丽达暗想“好你个李斯小子，昨天还说什么斯心所向唯有王上，一副专情的姿态，没想到啊，一个来回，便坏心思打到别人小姑娘头上了！哼，看在你之前不惜与傀儡王父翻脸，我便原谅你，只是你这家伙，要是就这样带走三笠————有妹有房，父母双...”

凯尼此时有些不耐烦了，心想前面的小阿卡曼小鬼还没教育好，现在又来了个更小的阿卡曼，如果李斯硬塞给自己教武功，那真是烦的要死!

他催促芙丽达:“大小姐，快上车了，我们还要去附近伯爵的旅馆去住，耽搁太久，又要下雨。”

芙丽达却不怀好意的看向耶格尔，心中坏心思再起，“这不是个医生吗？正好，有个理由，把李斯三笠安排到他身边，亲自监视!”

她突然变脸，装出一副纯真的样子，对耶格尔笑着说:“耶格尔先生是这里赫赫有名的医生是吧?”

“是啊，小姐有什么需要吗？”

“啊，我正好，身体有些不容易公开的病症，如果先生方便，以后想请先生多看看啊！”

“啊好好好，小姐哪时侯方便，我去你领地看诊，你领地在哪里?”耶格尔一看有病人需要，立刻来起了热情，这恐怕就是医生的天性吧。

芙丽达却摆摆手，“不麻烦先生，正好我有事需要待在这区一段时间，我就住到你家旁边就是了!到底我的病，治疗起来可不是一天半天的事情。”

众人怔住。

她又对李斯说:“你不要追随我吗？搬家到耶格尔家边算了!”

随后笑嘻嘻对三笠说:“三笠小妹妹也想和艾伦小弟弟一起玩吧，同意的吧。”

三笠立刻开心的点点头，一边的艾伦也满脸欢喜的看向芙丽达，心想真是个天使般的大姐姐啊！

李斯耶格尔愣了一愣，发现有个问题。

“可是，耶格尔家边上没有旅馆吧，这么多人，也不可能主到他家里，而且依大小姐的生活要求——”

芙丽达抬头顶胸，气势十足地说:“旁边住户的土地，出十倍价格!说诚意购买，然后把买到的，改造一下，就可以作为我在这个区的行宫了!”

众人只能拼命点头，想着“有钱就是好啊，有钱就是好啊，有钱的大小姐更加更加地好啊！”

.

芙丽达的小别墅建的很快，因为她出了点小钱，就让周围地区有空闲时间的工人农民都来搬砖造楼，甚至造好后，以耶格尔家为中心的一圈子住宅区都富裕了很多。

再加上别墅里侧一幢是中央宪兵团住的地方，有这一大队最精锐的宪兵团坐镇，自然不管小摸小偷还是凶残罪犯都销声匿迹了，连森林中时不时袭击人类的野兽都被杀得一干二净，所以很多人都称芙丽达为女神大人。

尤其是芙丽达在白天总能表现出一副平易待人，丝毫没有贵族高傲的朴素姿态，有时候还戴帽子，深入农地，与农民伯伯一起耕种，时不时提出些新颖的耕种技巧。

比如，最近热销市场的改良型红薯不但口感好，还特别容易种植，不受季节、风吹雨打的影响，可以提供可靠的粮食保障，使原本贫民区的地方也不存在温饱问题。（似乎是在莎夏伯伯土地上实验成功的）

除此之外，芙丽达则一直盯着李斯:显然三笠又整天与艾伦、阿尔敏泡在一起，各种玩耍胡闹，李斯没办法，只能一个人无聊的玩立体机动装置，然后帮帮她的忙。

等别墅造好之后，芙丽达才请耶格尔到家中看诊，来之前，耶格尔心中很奇怪，这女孩天天热情洋溢的，哪有什么患病的样子!

精致的粉红色调的女孩房间中，芙丽达穿着丝绸的轻质衣裳，让耶格尔左摸摸右摸摸，等他该摸得摸过了，不该摸的也摸过了之后......

耶格尔是个正派的医生，“专心”检查过身体后，满头大汗，惊奇地说:“小姐身体没有任何异状啊，不但没有，还比寻常人的肌肉纤维更加发达，心跳，血液检测，都毫无问题啊！”

芙丽达，抿着嘴巴不怀好意地看着面前的男人，原来，芙丽达由于自身能力的缘故，可以把巨人之力封印在身体的某一个角落，耶格尔血液检测自然发现不了什么情况，但这一下，她却反向侦测到了眼前这医生有大问题啊！

不过可能性有很多，既可能是马莱卧底，也可能是岛内巨人，也可能不知情身体就有的那种，不管是那种，现在还是将计就计为好。

“哦，那看来，果然，我的病不是器质性的问题，还是精神性的问题啊。”

耶格尔大吸一口凉气，“精神性?”

“也就是，神经病。怎么，医生没治过吗?”

四.墙外世界

这样的日子不断过着。

一天，教三笠君子九剑的李斯看到阿尔敏和艾伦兴奋地跑来。

“我们是来找你和三笠的，你们快看——”

顶着个金色蘑菇头的阿尔敏兴致勃勃地捧起了一本沾满灰尘的书籍。

“这本书是我爷爷偷偷藏起来的，里头记载了墙外的世界哦！”

“前辈，你知道墙外的世界是什么样的吗？”

“那里，有全部是盐水的海洋！”

“那里，有火焰之水！冰之大地！沙之海！”

“要是有一天，我们能够一起到墙外的世界看一看就好了……”说话间，阿尔敏的蓝色双眸闪闪发光，其中满是憧憬与向往。

艾伦应声符合。

三笠也起了兴趣，“是啊，墙外的世界，一定很美丽呢。”

李斯却眼神迷离地看向远方，觉得这些小孩子真是心无大志!天下的王位应该才是最具诱惑力的事情吧。

正想泼一大瓢冷水，却没想，芙丽达当面走来。

“墙外的世界，的确很美丽。有壮观的火山熔浆，有唯美的冰天雪地，有广袤的荒漠原野。这些，都是墙内世界不曾有的美丽景色啊!”

三人听芙丽达这么说，立刻来了兴趣，“姐姐出去过吗，怎么这么清楚!”

艾伦与艾尔敏自动无视了专喜欢说风凉话的李斯，围到芙丽达身边。

不过她受到不战誓约影响，终归不能说的太多，于是又换了种口气。

“即使如此，墙外世界又算什么!不过都是一堆一堆没完没了的巨人、吃人的人加一堆渺无人烟的景色而已。

世界之外的世界才有意思啊，啊，就是天上，你们想想看，如果我们人类进化，长出一张翅膀来，别说逃离巨人了，逃出生天就是有可能的，天穹之巅，有无数的星星...”

然后艾伦一脸懵逼，艾尔敏哑口无言。

最后芙丽达下了一个结论:“所以啊，你们就安心在这里就可以了，娶妻生子，不断繁衍，等到有一天，进化出可以飞的超人即可!

你们不是超人，却是成为超人的桥梁，为了人类的未来与自由，你们就暂且牺牲在这里吧。”

“到底，墙外的世界，也很残酷。”

.

.

四.灭巨人如扫案头灰尘

芙丽达与耶格尔先生一同的精神诊断，随着时间的推移，逐渐发现了自己精神分裂的秘密。

原来，是潜意识的原因。

芙丽达与他人不同，被耶格尔挠胳肢窝痒痒时，毫无反应，一切常人会有的肌肉起跳、反射也没有。

为了做对比实验，芙丽达每天会写生活记录，然后第二天回忆时会逐字对比。

接着就发现一个个文字总是对不上。

什么吃红薯变成吃白薯啊。

什么昨天下午去钓鱼变成前天晚上去钓鱼。

似乎自己的记忆时时刻刻被另外一个自己所篡改!

耶格尔兴趣越来越大，深入研究，果然发现人的潜意识居然有如此巨大的作用。

换句话说，巨人之力很可能就与这潜意识有关系。

就这样，两人制定出计划——各种记忆试管，记忆口袋...标本。

然而芙丽达不能完全相信他，只能告诉他自己一部分记忆，这就造成了治疗效果不仅打折，而且有更加严重的后果————表面上看她能够精神稳定一段时间，但之后往往更加可怕。

俗话说对症下药，医生最怕患者不告诉自己实际情况。

而耶格尔对此不知情，觉得少女应该是全心相信自己的。

以至于疗程最重要的一点————精神分析治疗时，不可以随便使用始祖巨人之力，耶格尔知道，却没有告诉芙丽达，因为他觉得芙丽达又不是巨人，自然不用知道。

所以芙丽达自己都不知道，这种对他人的不信任，是造成自己最后“毁灭”的根源。

.

在与三笠等人过了几个月的嬉闹时光后，她又觉得想家想那个希丝特莉亚妹妹了，于是就回去了三四个月，天天早上扮演知心大姐姐，抱着妹妹教她读书写字，然后转头用始祖巨人消除她记忆，不时心中还沾沾自喜，“这巨人之力就是好用，就是方便。”

.

第九个月的时候，一次打猎的意外，让耶格尔不由重新注意起芙丽达身体的异状，就是她跑步的速度，攻击的速率与效果，与常人有天壤之别，甚至比阿卡曼家族的比起来都强大多倍。

芙丽达不以为然，说自己是超自然美少女。

耶格尔一头雾水。

新年，篝火晚会上，她酒兴一起，就当着艾伦李斯三笠的面，聊起了过去。

“我小时候啊，外出到森林里玩耍，迷了路，掉到了一个巨大巨大的洞穴里，然后就碰到了一名名叫雷神之锤的老爷爷，老爷爷一身华丽服装，鹤发童颜，举手投足之间，都是神话般的力量。”

几人懵逼。

“......

一番交谈知道，原来这雷神爷爷正是我们的造物主与上帝，只可惜，他造好人类后，就被自己一个可恶的属下撒旦趁机偷袭，神力大损，只能在这万丈深渊隐忍。

而这撒旦也没就此篡位成功，只是被雷神的铁锤砸烂，变成无数巨人，不断靠吃人维系生命。

就这样，我们之所以无法战胜巨人，其实是因为雷神爷爷年老，神力减弱的缘故。

雷锤需要一名神的代理人，去承担拯救世界的重任，就这样，雷神等了几千年，终于等到了气运之女，我芙丽达!”

众人继续懵逼。

芙丽达又一口热酒下肚，“...

雷锤听了我一番拯救世界、矢志未渝、坚定不移、愿意牺牲的壮词后，不由得感叹：你天赋异禀，又不被一般的思维定式所困，果然才智非同一般，而且我观你面相，却也是难得一股清正之气，再加上美丽脱俗，将来定也是女神般的人物，看来你也一定能继承我拯救世界的宏愿!

然后雷锤便施展神法，传功于我。

...

那是一个巨大巨大巨大的机器，传出一千根细管到我体内...

我感觉气血上涌，随后似拥有了整个自然力!”

众人皆露出实在佩服、不得不佩服的表情。

“之后雷锤千年神力传完，他已经是奄奄一息，便叫我试着运用神力看看。

我便听话试着用用，没想到——

向石壁虚击一掌，只听得轰隆隆一巨响，似乎整个地层都在共鸣，那石壁顷刻就成了碎石堆。

我再往上一跳，却感觉空灵灵如同翱翔在天际的飞鸟，一跃便上九百米。”

耶格尔听后，实在忍不住，转头捂嘴笑了起来。

李斯只得抱拳道:“佩服，佩服，这雷锤神力当真可怕，上决浮云，下绝地纪，挥掌如落锤，此锤一出，一匡英豪，天下服矣。”

三笠艾伦皆瞠目结舌。

芙丽达却摆摆手，做出谦虚的模样，“哪有哪有，过后雷神点明我光有神力，却无力量之使用技巧，所以百余神力，发不过三成，只有日后潜心研究我战锤神力，方可神功大成，举世无双。”

李斯咽了咽口水。

艾伦却信以成真，欣喜地问:“那么，姐姐日后便可轻易解决墙外所有巨人了。”

芙丽达却冷哼一声:“那什么玩意，神力面前，巨人与蚓蚁无异，驱逐墙外巨人，如扫落案边灰尘，这么简单的事情，你艾伦就行!我看好你。”

说完便歪头，醉的睡过去。

艾伦尴尬地反应过来，什么吗？原来说醉话呢。

耶格尔摇摇头，觉得这小姐的话和教会宣传的什么芙丽达是天神之女的很像，这种宗教信仰只会加深她的精神病情。

只有李斯知道。

芙丽达小时后确实是遇见了一个老人，只不过那是在大地恶魔的树下，老人也是瘦骨嶙峋，如一个囚犯一般被多条锁链绑住。

而所谓的神力无非就是外星的高级科学技术罢了。

是通过高维——低维的互相干涉。

把实体或武器隐藏在高维，然后作为实体的表象，在低维空间触发机关，使隐藏的不可见的高维界发出三维世界可以被影响到的跨维度作用力，如此一来，使用者便可以“神仙”般地发出力量。

打个比方，蚂蚁作为二维生物是不理解三维高度的，因此，人类对它就像神仙一般。

反过来，把手枪或大炮隐藏在高维，自己在低维伸一根手指就能发出能量波————其实不是人本身发出的，人只是一个媒介，一个扳机罢了。

但在三维看来，这些可以使用高维干涉的外星人就如神仙一般了。

芙丽达的神之巨人之力也是一样。

表面看起来芙丽达是自己发出来的，其实不是。

可能在高维有一个几幢楼高的先进无人智能型宇宙战舰，然后通过她的神经系统，作为指令发出各种先进攻击到三维上。

说通俗点，类似人在太阳底下的影子。

而这大地恶魔，即是造物主也是恶魔，同时也是一名星际罪犯。

原本是一名强大又仁慈善良的长老，因为滥用巨人神力（代号101宇宙力）而违反星际法，被安排到这里坐牢悔改。

不过悔改的方式，有点特别，他在三维对应是个老爷爷，实际本体对应是九维的——人类集合体。

故，不能从个体和片面角度分析这个事物的属性，而要从整体运用辩证法去理解。

整体之外不会有任何一个个体，因此，对大地恶魔而言，所有人类都是他+她+它本身的一部分。

人的历史，个人的历史、一切也是一样。

通俗的讲，个体的人生好比大地恶魔身体的一个个细胞、或者神经冲动。

个人终将会死亡，从死亡角度看，人是没有意义的。但从整体来看，就如那一个个红细胞一样，却是有价值的。

前赴后继——支持整体存在的价值。

我们每个人的思考、判断、死亡都是大地恶魔的一部分。

所以对他而言而言，不是芙丽达自己找的大地恶魔，而是他找的芙丽达，就如人握起拳头，对于拳头而言，好似自己握紧了而已。

人类的憎恨、爱等等一切的感情都是大地恶魔的一部分，真因为如此，大地恶魔的忏悔与坐牢方式自然超出三维人类的理性范围内。

简单说，大地恶魔之前之所以恶，是不理解恶为何物，其次无法控制恶的欲望。

大地到达星球后，与星球融为一体，创造出海洋、大气层、地脉运动...

亿年后，大地恶魔的恶伴随着人类流逸出来，伴随着的自然还有——巨人。

人类的恶，人类的战争便是大地恶魔一次次地直面自己肮脏贫瘠的灵魂——即便他曾经也是造物主。

让一个犯罪者最好认识罪恶的方法是让他自己也变为被害者，但不是靠刑法的，而类似时间倒溯，将被害人与罪犯换位——这就是所谓的天理循环，对应在数学式上就是把两边等式两边括号里面的符号更换一下位置。

大地恶魔将一遍遍看着他辛苦造出的人类如何自相残杀、妻离子散，在一次次毁灭后——他会意识到——宇宙中什么才是有意义的————有意义的显然不是毁灭。

而此时芙丽达就被大地恶魔召唤出来，她即大地恶魔其本身，也即大地恶魔的向善与正义的倾向——由此，是三位一体的救世主。

五.

大地恶魔将借此，由一个个人的生活、体验去认识自己，去改变自己，直到忏悔完毕，洗净罪恶——重新成为闪耀于星系之林的大长老!

这便是宇宙处理长老级罪犯的办法。

当然，这里的宇宙是高维宇宙。

大地恶魔在三维只是个瘦骨嶙峋的老人，而在高维长什么模样——谁也不知道，到底所谓形象、长相都是依靠光而存在的，被约束了的概念。

甚至时间也是。

时间与空间也不过是一种场的效应罢了，重力越大，周围时间越慢。

这些事情，是李斯与芙丽达在那里知道的。

但他们不会说出去，因为说出去也没人理解，更无法证明——能证明的那一天，全人类已经集合归一成长老本身了。

李斯不在乎这些，不在乎宇宙有多大，黑洞有多么难以理解，只在乎自己能不能成为造王者————对他而言，道归道，非常道，宇宙再大，也没道德经大，宇宙规律再复杂，都在道中，或者说，道才是宇宙的本体。

得道者，对于一国，便是王者，对于天下，便是帝者。对于星球，便是造物主。

对于宇宙，便是奇点——万物的源头。

因此以帝王之道，辅芙丽达一统天下，结束乱世，便是李斯一生的目的。

就如红细胞的存在是为了自动免疫一般，不同的人皆自由天命。

.

.

回到现实。

芙丽达与同伴们温馨美好的生活快要结束，打破宁静的是她的祖父——亨利.戴巴。

她的诞生都是亨利戴巴一手操控，为的就是夺取帕岛始祖巨人之力，然后带回马莱——马莱将成为前所未有的霸主，扫灭其他大国，坐标直指帕岛，征服世界，亦近在眼前。

亨利自认为雄才大略，于是自芙丽达继承始祖巨人后，多次写信暗中联络，信中不乏各种歧视、偏见，还有男人固有的贪婪的侵犯欲望，征服欲，随便就命令这命令那。

因此芙丽达假面奉承，实际已经恼羞成怒，觉得自己似乎毫无自由可言，在家里要听渣男父亲，在外又要听什么暴君祖父!

尤其是亨利居然在发现耶格尔的真实身份后!

扬言要灭了耶格尔逆贼一家，还厚颜无耻地说如此一来，马莱便集齐九大巨人之力了！

终于，芙丽达下定决心，要亲自去见这混账祖父。

她发信给战锤巨人亨利后，便带中央宪兵团与李斯出发，去墙外一片森林中与他碰头。

.

对她来说。

在那里，将发生一场前所未有的战斗，正是这场战斗，导致她巨人之力消耗过度，之后精神奔溃，玛利亚墙破后，得知真相的耶格尔无奈之下，只能选择击杀。


	6. 马莱的暗流

第五章 马莱的暗流

一.

艾伦听后想也没想就吼道:“不可能，但我可以做出一年之内不出岛攻击的承诺。”

美佳耸耸肩说:“那就交出超大型巨人做人质，一年之后，三笠和他会安然无恙奉还，我保证马莱不会夺他的巨人之力。”

现场一片安静，马加特沉默着，觉得战锤现在与原本印象中恬静优雅的美佳小姐大不一样，以前拜访戴巴家族时，美佳给他的初感是那种典型的贵族女子，除了看书以外很少参与政事决策，对世界战局也漠不关心，并不掌握多少实权，就算在戴巴家族内部，似乎也没有很大话语权——可能被保护起来了。

但现在表现的却能稳住大局，谈判也咄咄逼人，十分强势，只是——

谁也不能保证以后的事情，更何况超大型巨人这种使马莱军队重创的罪魁祸首，到时候能不能管住底下军官私下报复不说，马莱高层会不会选择废除美佳与艾伦的协议，先一步开战也未可知，到底——

现在美佳是马莱这场战争最高统领是因为实在没人了，而战后，国王政府与戴巴家族还能不能保持平衡的关系还未可知，并且按辈分排名，戴巴现在的家主也应该是她表哥。

马加特继续想如果刚刚美佳没有那种神奇的巨人之力，被艾伦杀死的话，虽然马莱算完蛋了，但俗话说破罐子破摔，那时候马莱只有依靠自己这个仅存的军事专家，马莱帝国也只有放弃称霸的想法，联合世界各国一起反击才有获胜的可能。

但现在情况却截然相反，只要有战锤——还是如此强大的美佳存在，马莱人就会继续之前依靠巨人之力征服世界的想法，到时候情况真的难以揣测，但不管怎么说，自己的上司已经从威利变成了美佳，还需要好清楚她处理政局风格与哥哥有多大差异!

马加特想到这里摸了摸头上的军帽帽檐，随即紧张看着前方。

艾伦看着前方镇定自若，脸上血色缓缓恢复的美佳，心急如焚，再抬头向天空一看:飞艇甲板上那来接自己的一行队友无不露出惊诧无比的表情。

他们显然没有想到此时的对峙情景，艾伦叹了一口气，只能答应美佳。

然后命令战士队友全速撤离。

美佳继续喊道:“把超大巨扔下来，我才松开瞄准飞艇的手。”

时间过去一会，在飞艇内部不时的争吵声结束后，超大型巨人艾尔敏才从飞艇甲板用立体机动装置跳了下来，落在李斯的面前。

艾尔敏转头看了看李斯，说不出话。

马莱的军人立刻赶过来把艾尔敏按倒在地，防止他再次变身。

“不需要这样，我的武器可以控制他中枢神经系统，使他变不了身。”

美佳故技重施，把艾尔敏束缚住————这种武器形状如一根长长的棍子，但颜色透明的诡异，而且插入人体不会造成出血，只会影响四肢神经细胞的冲动传递，可谓非常古怪。

美佳没有多做解释，左手拔出三笠体内的棍子，命令士兵将三笠架起来，艾尔敏绑起来，和自己一起转移到收容区之后第五区的办公大楼中。

贾碧心生奇怪，问:“美佳大人不回戴巴宅邸吗？”

美佳无奈摇摇头，突然险象骤生:红润的脸色急剧惨白，黑色的头发随之白了一大半，脸皮也褶皱起来，似乎几秒就苍老了十几岁，她痛苦瘫软下来，双手捶地，这是她在为阻止力量“劣熵化”所做的努力，很快，她吐出巨量的鲜血，将大地染的通红，把周围人吓得不知所措。

美佳一时间形如枯槁，如被吸血鬼吸干的僵尸，她滚在地上不断抽搐，痉挛，但这个过程没太长，就像夏天乌云密布后的电闪雷鸣一般，暴风骤雨来的固然迅猛，但来的快去的也快，太阳的光照很快会重新溶解乌云——美佳的身体又以肉眼可见的速度恢复如初，只是此时的她躺在地上，气若游丝，用尽最后力气对马加特说道:“那亨利五区是我们戴巴势力管辖，我的身体无法长途跋涉，你们要尽快我把送到床上，然后用葡萄糖注射液做点滴，几天内我是不会醒的，到时候再说。”

说罢，美佳就不省人事，把马加特看的只能叹息，心想“原来这新型巨人之力耗费如此之大，结合之前情报，这美佳也许根本无法进行长时间战斗，这才被戴巴像文物一样保护起来，本来还想与他讨论之后改革马莱的事情，现在看来，哎——”

李斯看到这番情景心急如焚，跑来扣住美佳脉搏，却没想边上———

“你干什么，你个艾尔迪亚人，还敢摸我们战锤小姐的手?”

李斯:“我我我，只是，美佳大人小时后也出现类似情况，所以，”

“想干啥啊！要知道，你尽管被大人收留了，也是帕拉迪岛的恶魔啊！”

“滚到一边去，”

“喂，这个李斯，看着眼熟，好像刚刚还杀了我们几个兄弟!”

一群马来士兵立刻把李斯踹到一边，撸起袖子就想一顿毒打。

“科斯洛，算了，放开他，他是战锤的人，到时候不好解释，你们时刻盯牢他就行。”

最前头的身为副官的科斯洛听后哼的一声，不情愿地甩开了李斯。

被拉扯的衣服破碎的李斯狼狈的从地上爬起，无奈地跟着一行时刻用凶狠目光盯着自己的马莱人走着路，他摇摇头，心想“哎，这段日子要不好过了。”

二.

845年7月8日，正是雷贝利欧收容区被攻击的第五天，美佳等马莱人都安顿在名为雷英大厦的高层建筑。

这里是马莱最重要的工业区——亨利五区。

五区不同于其他马莱城市，这里人口相对不那么密集，且没有大量民房住户，而是成片成片的厂房、工业车间、高耸入云的废气排放系统，以及遍布各地的错综复杂的工业用水、用气输送管道，五区边缘与收容区接壤的区域则是雷英大厦所在的市政府办公区。

虽然五区面积与人口相比其他城市相形见绌，但它提供的天然气、煤气与发电量却是马莱的五分之三，且在城市西部沿海地带(与旁边经济发达的王都毗邻)有马莱最重要的亨利港口，港口除了可以与世界各国贸易通商，还有唯一的海军舰船工厂。

不过这港口之前的主人其实是中东联合下的一藩国。

地处内陆国的马莱以前都靠巨人进行战争，随着世界局势的发展，巨人之力弊端越来越大后，戴巴家族除了设计去帕拉迪岛夺取始祖巨人之力以外，更大的投资是在军工业上。

只要抢先马莱其他大贵族获取军工业领导权、经济主导权，戴巴家族的统治地位自然可以高枕无忧。

因此在十几年前利用阿妮莱纳等六人攻占港口等石油重地后，戴巴家族就将战败小国并入自己管辖的亨利五区，然后学习他国，进行工业化改造。

外国留学回来的雷英.戴巴则恰好是这方面的专家，正是靠他和手下的团队【雷英财团】，一边积极吸引雷贝利欧收容区年轻人进工厂干活而得到廉价劳动力，一边把从敌国缴获的各种机器武器废物利用，这才使马莱在短时间内科技就大幅提高。

但即使如此，光靠仿制是无法比肩其他各国的，尤其是马莱高层政治体制僵化，几乎没办法给自主研发的科学家提供舒适稳定的环境，就算主管政务的威利戴巴也无法改变这一点——因为他自己就是关键一环；况且雷英虽然能干，母亲却是前马莱公主，只能算半个戴巴人，还被家主威利.戴巴忌惮，所以除了掌控工业以外，政治军事都没有话语权。

所以雷英很早就暗中与科学家的表妹美佳.戴巴合作，绕开威利一派的中枢管理，研发属于自己势力的武器。

首先是在工业片东面临近无人区（沙漠地带）的位置，建造了“秘密炸弹工厂”，工厂规模宏大无比，且分工极细，内部从工人到管理都只能获取自己工作的一点信息，只知道他们在用一群反应堆提取什么保密炸弹的原材料。

且工厂已经运行三年，从世界各地走黑市购买设备矿石，花费了巨大成本，然而生产出来的“大一点的炮弹”，在雷英的指示下要用飞艇远程运送到沙漠中央，然后还要给炮弹绑上防止坠落太快的降落装置，等飞艇飞远才引爆，这种耗费巨大的实验一共进行了三百六十五次，每次炸弹都是连只飞鸟都没炸掉，因此工厂人们都笑称自己在做哑巴蛋糕弹。

原本马莱高层还忌惮雷英在干什么危险的事情，但暗中调查了下，就觉得这个大伯爵是钱太多没处花异想天开去了，“不过这样也好，反正花的也是他自己的钱。”

不过除了哑巴工厂，雷英与马莱国王的堂兄约克.马莱合作在亨利三区的空军工厂倒是前景可观，在美佳小姐一次次折纸飞机的演示下，他们的技术人员已经率先发明出喷气式发动机，只是生产出的机身还不能稳定运行罢了————据美佳所说，一旦这种飞机制作成功，其他国家的飞艇将彻底淘汰!

这还不够，美佳还从小时后玩的纸螺旋桨获得启示，给技术人员提供一条新思路，就是靠螺旋获得升力，抵抗重力，如此飞行器便可以不用跑道就直上直下，并且机身也不会太大，据她所述，这机器要研发成功，别说打巨人什么的了，就连中东最新研发的那些反巨人坦克都变成地鼠般的存在!

但现实往往离期望相差甚远，武器研发除了技术还需要配套的工业系统，百万个精密准确的零件，还要有相应能够胜任各个位置的工程师，操控武器的高级人才————这一切最需要的就是金钱，雷英虽然有钱，但对应到整个国家的军工体系就显得微不足道，只有联合各大家族，以举国之力发展才可能获得真正突破!

然而马莱高层不是贪污腐化就是保守固执，尤其很多军事高层还整天想吃巨人老本，王政府的人都不想如此大动干戈，认为发展工业也应步步吻合贵族利益!

因此雷英的工业宏图发展并不顺利，比如雷英之前想扩大生产————有钱扩建工厂，却没钱招来工人，因为除了艾尔迪亚与被征服民族可以忍受没有周末、工资低廉的辛苦工作以外，其他市区人民没有王室的鼓动是不可能来自己这种“低贱人聚集厂”的!

要是提高太多工资给市区人，这又会让工厂亏损，入不敷出————

雷英财团顶着整个马莱的先进产业却得不到国家的真正支持，

所以雷英一直处于不上不下的状态。

做个不恰当的比喻，好比一个贫瘠之地要靠泡沫发展起房地产经济非常容易，因为地产升值可以让贵族与平民都获利，但如果想要更进一步，从空空如也的房地产经济变为根基雄厚的可发持续发展的科技型经济便难上加难，因为谁也不愿捅破房地产泡沫:对于贵族，地产贬值会使租金减少，对于平民，金融危机会丧失工作机会。

在雷贝利欧收容区事件后，情况更加恶劣，以至于雷英得到表妹美佳未死的消息，在大大缓了口气后，没有直奔临近的收容区接妹妹，反而连夜驾马车赶往第三区去见约克.马莱了！

当然这是后话。

三.

现在回到李斯，李斯在美佳未醒之时，自然没有受到什么好的招待，不过没有变成艾尔敏、三笠那样的阶下囚，被关在大厦底层两间严密把守的房间内，还是依靠现任战士长皮克.芬格尔的帮助。

然而几天前，第一次见到皮克之时，对方可是冰寒冷酷地如同冰川，一双眯着的眼睛透露出深深的恨意，她旁边看起来恨不得把自己大卸八块的贾碧更是凶狠无比，两人那时一左一右，堵住自己，逼到墙角，吓得李斯心脏直跳——

贾碧一把匕首直指李斯，只是李斯相比之下身材高大，匕首正好抵在了他裤裆之上，位置古怪，“喂，你这个油头的帕拉迪岛人，说，你对美佳大人有什么不轨意图!”

“我哪有什么不轨意图?你们不是调查过岛内情况吗？应该知道我小时后与美佳芙丽达大人的关系吧，”

“嗯嗯?你们什么关系?”贾碧瞪着羚羊大的眼睛，凶神恶煞，似乎随时可能一刀捅入似的。

“不不不，别激动啊，我们就是那种朴素的主仆关系，我李斯一直忠于主人啊，谁知道美佳就是主人啊！你要不相信，主人醒来后，叫她杀我好了，她要想杀我，我李斯引颈就戮!”

皮克听后冷哼一声，便道:“你这男人，张口闭口主人的，说话真是奇怪，比日出国那些奇模怪样的武士都做作!!”

“我，”李斯看了下对方眼神中隐藏的深入骨髓的杀意，不禁心想“这人是车力巨人，我之前好像用雷枪杀了她队友来着?????”


	7. 李斯胯下之辱

一.

李斯转眼想到“这下不好，要是我此刻继续费舌辩解，反会引得对方恼羞成怒!”

李斯想到如此，便双腿发软，当着两女面，扑通一声跪了下来，露出一副悲痛至极的样子，大声哭喊道:“我李斯此前助纣为孽，屠戮大人战友，手上沾满鲜血，现今想来，无时不觉得自己罪孽深重，天理不容，简直是百死不能洗白!大人若想报仇，我李斯挺胸相迎，绝没有半点怨言!”

他说着还啪啪扣了几个响头，额头破开，一缕血液流在了地板缝隙中，看的贾碧惊的刀都掉了——“你这人，我们又没说杀你，你怎么这么夸张?”

皮克尴尬地抖了下唇角，说:“你说的古语我勉强听懂了，就是这助纣为孽是什么——纣是什么?”

李斯立刻抬头，振振有词说:“纣就那艾伦，就是艾伦全程自作主张发起这次袭击的!大人有所不知，岛内其实分两派，一派是总统派，一派是耶格尔派啊，以前耶格尔派还被总统派牢牢压制，不敢显露自己的狼子野心，所以之前我本来只是来马莱搜集情报的，总统甚至准备未来派我与马莱合谈，可见总统一派并无袭击马莱的意图与胆量啊!”

“那这么说起来——”

李斯义愤填膺道:“没错，都是那艾伦，艾伦自从到马莱一年后就乔装打扮，化名到我们都不知道的地步，还以秘密行动为名，违规笼络人心，私建党羽，这次行动更是完全违背我总统的指令，悍然袭击马莱，与全天下为敌!大人，你说说这不是疯子是什么，这不是脑残是什么，他还屠杀民众与各国大使，我以前都不知道这人会变成如此一个人面兽心、禽兽不如的恶魔的!”

皮克听到如此，内心似乎舒坦了很多，说:“那你为什么还帮他?”

李斯摇摇头，“被逼无奈啊，我们岛国本来在世人面前就是恶魔形象，即使大部分都是善良老实的普通人，但经艾伦如此走火入魔一举，怕是已经没有任何未来可言，我当时心中奔溃，边上岛人又都是艾伦党羽，所以我————我才酿此大错!”

李斯又显出一副很不得已的模样，说:“早知如此，我当时就应该自刎以谢世!”

皮克无语，“这——”

李斯忽然抱住皮克脚踝，哭道:“但是苍天有眼，上帝有眼啊，偏偏战锤大人就是我之前朝思暮想的芙丽达大人，偏偏大人你也是那么的善解人意，正义凛然，你们就如同黑渊中的两束光亮，照亮我李斯瘠薄的内心，我李斯愿为大人赴汤蹈火啊!!!”

“好好好，放开我的脚，额——”皮克听的头皮发麻，但觉得对方这奇怪的“古代语”似乎听起来也蛮好听的吗?

但机敏的皮克脑子又想起一件早有疑惑的事情，就是昨日在战场上发现一名敌方士兵很有印象——好像是过去马莱义勇军的一名高个战士，还女扮男装，皮克结合吉克莫名其妙被干掉的事情，感觉背后一定有阴谋，因此就想用这事考验一下李斯，便问李斯是否知道帕拉迪亚岛有无反间马莱的士兵?

没想到李斯想也不想便说出信息量极大的事情:“当然了，要不然他们怎么能打的我们猝不及防?吉克在前几年玛利亚之墙夺还之战后背叛了我们马莱，私下与东洋日出国暗通曲款，并派出一艘伪装被击沉的舰船送给帕岛，由于帕岛那时已经完全掌握击败巨人的方法，所以阻碍帕岛直面世界的制衡已经被打破，然后帕岛就与日出国、吉克暗中联盟，获得先进科学技术，造出飞艇等武器，又派出艾伦等人在吉克的帮助下为间马莱，可以说，这几年来，我们马莱人都被吉克被骗了!”

两女听后，皆呆愣了几秒，一幕幕过去吉克的画面掠过脑海，贾碧反应过来，恼怒地说:“没想到吉克会是这样的人!对了，你又不是马莱人，别说的与我们这么亲近!”

李斯“...”

皮克皱着眉头，心想果然最坏的结果被自己猜中了————依敌方行动起来的精确高效，没有长期渗透是不可能的。

“吉克追随者还有我们马莱什么人，你有没见过一个高个子瘦瘦的士兵?”

李斯不以为然回道:“伊莲娜吧，脸小，眼睛大，假的很，忽悠人比做事厉害，不男不女的家伙，这种小人也只有在帕岛那种地方能混吃混喝，对了，此人外还有一个黑皮肤的欧良，然后一堆其他各国七拼八凑的，但这些人没啥真本实力。”

皮克继续疑问:“那时把我和波克引入的陷阱，干嘛不直接杀了我们?”

“这就不知道了，计划都他们定的，不过杀了你们，巨人之力更加不确定吧?”

皮克点了点头，袖中抛出一把钥匙给李斯，最后摆摆手回道:“你暂且住我的房间，我去拷问艾尔敏，看看你们的口供是否一致!”

“...”

二.

那次对话之后，李斯就在皮克房间住下，尴尬的住了三天之久，他知道对方一定是监视自己，所以行事小心，话也不乱说，就偶尔出去买一大堆马莱的政事书籍阅读，针对皮克宅着时很多奇葩的行为————比如突然翘着屁股在地上爬来爬去、突然倒在他膝盖上等举动，他选择视而不见，时时刻刻保持自己一个寄人篱下的“士子风范”，最多说一句“皮克大人有什么需要李斯的地方，但说无妨”。

之后就成为外卖员，专门拿钱去外面买各种好吃的回来给皮克。

因此几日下来，前世受过儒家严格礼教教育的李斯在皮克看来就是————“一个只会看书的书呆子，非常无趣，这种呆呆的家伙想让我们美丽的战锤大人倾心，是绝对不可能的!”

原来，美佳当日在战斗中除了表现出的强大力量，其绝艳的容资、飘逸的身姿、举手投足间散发的魅力，不但让马莱男人垂涎三尺，连皮克都为之倾倒!

所以李斯其实在当日就被马莱众人视为“公敌”了！

对这方面向来“单纯”的李斯到现在还不知道。

并且由于这几日在皮克房间住宿，他在马莱人中引起的公愤非但没有减少，可能还有增加!

这不是，大楼底层，想去寻探之前队友艾尔敏与三笠的李斯就在门禁之处，碰上了麻烦!

几个身高马大的马莱巡逻队员堵住了李斯————

“等等，你小子干啥呢？想干嘛啊？”

李斯毕恭毕敬地说:“啊，各位大哥，我来这里已久，与马加特与皮克大人都相谈甚欢，这次前来不为其他，而是为劝说里面两人归服我马莱帝国，以功抵罪，所以啊——”

一个大腹便便的正宗马莱人听李斯这句话就来气，指着他额头道:“你他妈算什么东西，也好自称马莱人?啊，一个贱民，哈!当时可是称我们美佳大人叫主人的啊，估计也就是擦浴缸扫厕所的那种，再好点，也不过一个养马的家奴!”

旁边一众跟着起哄，“对对对，也不瞧瞧你什么血脉？以为投靠了我们马莱就当自己是谁啊？真是成何体统?”

“要我看，这种人就该抓进监狱，关个七年八年，”

李斯心中恼怒，摆手道:“别搞错，我和那帮帕岛平民可不是一伙的，我出生弗里兹王族，论血统，与美佳大人的戴巴皆出自一脉，”

某大胖子说:“嗷呦呦，还攀附权贵起来了，你个油头油脑的家伙，今天不好好教训教训，还真要爬到我们马莱人头上了啊！”

李斯无奈，不想刚到马莱就惹上麻烦，“现在打开这些小人不难，但万一他们谁有后台就麻烦了”，于是劝说:“别别别，我打不过你们，你们怎么说都行，动粗了可不好，这位大哥，您大人有大量，说怎么样才能让我过去吧!”

“哎呀，打都没打，这就软了?太渣了吧!”

“我还以为帕拉迪岛人多少强悍呢！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈!”

大胖子擤了一下鼻涕，面露鄙夷的目光，嘲讽道:“想过去，就要付点代价，小子，”他说着摩擦了下手掌，手指做了个动作。

李斯以为他要钱，问:“要钱，我现在可没多少?”

“哼，没要你那点破钱，你钱还不是来自皮克那妞吗？呵呵，别看她军衔高，说到底不过一荣誉马莱人罢了，工资还没我们市政府邸看门的高，我啊————”大胖子不怀好意地用手指向自己裤裆，继续说道:“要想进门，得从这里进入!”


	8. 造帝者

一.

李斯被气得全身发抖，恨不得一拳打断那个胖子的鼻梁，但他现在真的很想进去与艾尔敏谈话，因为按照马加特的安排，再过几小时，雷英伯爵回来后，就会带走艾尔敏进行“巨人研究”，现在不说，以后就没机会了!

前世一幕幕场景掠过心头，终于，李斯放弃，颤抖着从胖子胯下穿过。

马莱军人瞠目结舌，随后爆发一阵狂笑声。

“什么嘛，原来帕拉迪岛人是这样的怂货啊！”

“太搞笑了，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈!”

李斯穿过大门，满脸黑线，转头问:“敢问大哥姓名?”

胖子说:“老子名叫三巴.日天，孙子你记住没?”

“记住了，我李斯将来要是范睢，你就是魏齐!”

三巴愣了半天，实在听不懂李斯在说什么。

此人自然是不知道遥远星球大秦丞相范睢“一饭之德必偿，睚眦之怨必报”的典故。

原来李斯此人，恩怨分明，比如前面的皮克有恩于他，他日后必会十倍相报，而这三巴，未来怕不是只会追悔万分!

二.

在经过黑黢黢的通道后，李斯进入艾尔敏的房间。

此处把守的都是戴巴家族精锐，有男有女，服饰与马莱军人截然不同，很像帕岛内过去特务机构般的宪兵团。

李斯知道这些人与军人不同，不受马加特调遣，由于美佳未醒，这些人暂时听一个叫玛利的女人，这个玛利很不好打交道，虽然长得好看却整天穿着一身漆黑黑的西装，沉默至极，据说掌管情报与安全部门，外号血腥玛丽。

市区到处弥漫她让人不寒而栗的传闻，比如“喜欢喝反叛艾尔迪亚人的脑浆”，“喜欢把间谍的脸皮做成灯笼”“即使对马莱市民也可能下手，据说前面有几个在报刊上反戴巴家族的记者被她以思想罪的名义带走，现在都没能回来...”

李斯从小道消息打听到玛利乃是古洛斯的孙女，这个古洛斯就是杀死艾伦父亲的妹妹菲.耶格尔的那个中年大叔，也是枭的同事，他与枭、复王党的恩怨在李斯看来显然对玛利童年有巨大影响，所以判定这个玛利十分危险!

也只有现在从皮克那打听到——玛利出去迎接雷英伯爵，他才敢去看艾尔敏。

从房间环境来看，阿尔敏似乎并没有遭受什么虐待，就是手上被套了个透明管，似乎是美佳那种束缚武器改造而来，此外舒适的大床与干净的餐桌都让李斯暗中吃惊。

阿尔敏放下啃着的大番薯，问道:“李斯，你怎么来了?”

李斯叹了口气，说:“这次来可是花了大代价的，时间不多，玛利随时会回来，所以，我就直说了，放弃艾伦，跟随芙丽达，你愿意否?”

艾尔敏大大的眼睛盯着李斯，良久，说:“芙丽达啊，你不觉得美佳的言辞很诡异吗？既然在岛内这么久，所建立下的羁绊能轻易忘记吗？她在马莱从来就没有考虑过我们，这种因为始祖巨人而遗忘的说法，她能帮助我们获得和平吗？”

李斯看着艾尔敏，有些不耐烦。

“我对偏安一隅的和平不感兴趣，这个世界，已经不是我们还没获得真相时候的认识了。过去被巨人所困的我们犹如婴儿，只需要打败巨人就可以获得自由，这种自由无比单纯，但是现在不一样了。因为世界变了，我们已经没法用孩子的眼光看待世界了————不是驱逐光巨人什么的，也不是战胜所有邪恶与敌人就能幸福之类的，不同的世界得用不同的方式去面对。”

“你所谓的面对方式就是你以前常说的找到最强大的一方然后投靠吗？现在你是如愿以偿了吧，但是你不觉得这只是满足你的私欲吗？”

“马莱就一定是敌人吗？”

“什么，可是，我们即使不想他们也改不了对我们的看法啊！你在这里看到的吧，都是对我们艾尔迪亚人的仇恨与屈辱。”

“所谓敌人、仇恨、感情并不是一成不变的，就像四季的变换，是不断改变的，过去的敌人也可能成为明日的朋友，反之亦然，我正是瞄准了这一点才效忠美佳的。”

“所以说，你到底可以肯定美佳这女人可以拯救我们，说到底，玛利亚墙被破那天，她什么都没做啊，拥有那样的力量，却说什么自己脑子不正常!”

李斯摇摇头，感觉和艾尔敏对话就不在一个频道上，他直白道:“老实说，她对帕岛怎么想一点不关我的事，这与她日后能否成为一个强大的君主没有必然联系。”

“君主?你到底想干什么?”

“没错，我李斯一生志愿便是辅佐明君，仅此而已。”

艾尔敏脸一下阴沉下来，“你想利用美佳反攻帕拉迪岛，夺取希丝特莉亚的王位?”

李斯冷笑一声:“不，帕拉迪岛，弹丸小国，我根本没有放在眼里。”

“什么，你——”

“我李斯要美佳，芙丽达成为这个世界最强大的国王——不仅如此，还是人类历史上最伟大的王，我李斯是造帝者【The Greatest Kingmaker 】!”

“太疯狂了，你这家伙!居然要把整个世界搬上你的战车!”

“这个世界缺少真正的王者，所以各国才战乱不断，要想获得和平的话，只有出现比初代始祖王强大十倍的王者才行!况且按现在的世界地图，当初征服世界的艾尔迪亚帝国也不过是现在马莱加帕岛的版图罢了!”

“什么叫才，李斯你太狂妄了吧！怎么会有人听信你的话?”

“所以说，这个星球上，能理解我李斯的，也只有芙丽达大人了。”

艾尔敏瞪大双眼，一脸难以置信，双拳重重锤在桌面，随后气愤地说:“艾尔迪亚的版图还不够，你到底想要什么，你可知道我们艾尔迪亚为了征服世界所犯下的罪孽，让别的民族所流的血有多深吗？你难道要芙丽达成为下一个始祖国王，屠戮全世界吗？!”

李斯有点不屑一顾:“你们这些人，都两千年了，争霸的方式还像莽夫蛮族一样原始，扩张领土只知道战争与屠戮，愚蠢!还有那个艾尔迪亚帝国，只知战争，不知治民，堂堂大国，土崩瓦解，何其荒谬，简直可笑!我不想说什么了，剩下的话只有芙丽达大人能听懂。”

“你，你到底想干什么啊！”

“我说了这么久，你还不知道?艾尔敏啊，以前还觉得你善于谋划，现在说句不好听的——你对比埃尔文，智虑单纯。”

“那你来劝说我干什么?”

“看在昔日你我友情上，我最后说一次——你是想在帕岛当一个才能无处施展的参谋，还是想成为一个前所未有帝国的名臣?”

“我对你口中什么帝国不管兴趣，我只注重岛上的羁绊，我生于那里，也会死于那里。”

“好吧，我明白了，我不会来找你了，我们关系就此为止，我不希望我们未来在战场相见，如果是的话，我不会留手，你也不会，好吗？”

阿尔敏失望地看向准备出门的李斯，虽然两人言语冲撞，但过去帕岛上与巨人并肩作战的感情不可能轻易消融，现在为前途利益如此分道扬镳，实在令人伤感，他说出最后一句话:“你还记得穿上调查军团队服时，我们起过的誓言吗？”

李斯顿了一下，过去身为调查兵团副团长的记忆历历在目，但他坚定地回道:“看到你袖章上的自由之翼了吗？你知道这究竟代表什么吗？展翅翱翔于天际之人，才有资格得到自由。”

走出门前，李斯自言自语道:“羁绊这种东西，王者并不需要。”

【人物情报】

芙丽达.美佳.戴巴

英文名:Fleuret.Luna.Solar 

中文名:赢赵政（李斯给她起的）

理想:根据科学规律制定政治模式与法律，建立强大合理的理性之国。

性格:极度内向、一般不会对外人说真话，却很喜欢对自己人吐露心扉。

求知欲极强，善于思考与理解，领悟力极强，就是不能理解人类的爱与各种主观情感。

她不理解亲情与爱情，只认可探索物理时那种热情，从理性上说，她是单纯的，一心沿着理性思考，但从社会角度，她似乎具备反社会人格的一切要素，但尽管如此，她本质只是个天真烂漫、喜欢小动物与各种美好事物的女孩子。

外貌:

177的身高，高跟鞋穿上有185cm

超模般的身材，容貌绝代，且善于舞蹈。

紫曜石般澄亮耀眼的紫瞳。靓丽的长发一泻而下。脸蛋轮廓深邃，相比妹妹少了点柔美，多了些立体与个性，属于独一无二的美。

特点:

端庄矜持的形象中奔涌着危险的欲望，完美无瑕的淑女面具内流淌着黑色的潜流。

对父亲特别不满意，认为自己一生的污点就是有一个如此的生父!

特别腹黑。

对女孩子有特别的爱好。


	9.   被凌辱的三笠

一.

李斯离开房间后，背靠墙壁叹了口气，随后走过长廊到楼层另一侧，走向三笠的房间。

由于三笠是自己的义妹，一向听自己话，所以李斯觉得稍微劝下就能大功告成————

但还没走到，就听到三笠房间内的惊喊声:“你们这些混蛋放开我!”

李斯愣了一下，发现门居然被打开，且周边没有任何护卫，就赶紧走到门前观察，这不观察还好，一观察就不得了:

只见几个马莱军人围着被绑住的三笠，口中不断冒出龌龊之语，其中赫然有三巴在内!

“哎呦呦，大人给的药物就是厉害，混在她饭里，马上就起效，刚刚还一副可以把我们撕了的模样，现在这不是四肢无力了吗!哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

三巴“嗯，不枉大哥我花了一个月工资买来...这时机可是千载难逢啊，咱们啊在雷英大人来到之前把这妞办了，已报阵亡兄弟们的血海深仇!”

又一个贼头贼脑地应声附和“是是是，大哥说的对，而且这妞不是艾尔迪亚人，是日出家族的贵族，血脉是没有问题的。”

边上一个目光猥琐、大腹便便的说:“好像还算得上公主什么的，”

三巴放声大笑:“好好好，这样倒也不会脏了兄弟几个的裤子，说实在的，这日出国贵族的女人，我这辈子还没玩过，这次就算开荤了!”

“大哥勇猛，大哥无敌，大哥先上!”

三巴看着面前凳子上如绵羊般的三笠，眼中精光大盛，用油腻的大手撕开她的衣服，左摸摸右摸摸，口中不时发出淫糜的笑声，“嗯嗯嗯，这腿，又长又紧致，手感实在好!....这屁股，真是弹性惊人!还有这腰...”

三巴的嘴巴一直从三笠的脚踝侵犯到...

三笠恨不得一口吃掉对方的眼睛，但身体无力的连要牙齿的力气都没有，看药效，怕不是过一分钟就要晕倒，只能哽咽道:“混蛋，有种杀了我————艾伦一定会过来把你一口咬为几段的!”

三巴踹翻三笠绑住的椅子，骑到她身上，一巴掌打下去，“也不看看你现在在哪里？”接着又是手不停，一顿蹂躏。

“哎呦呦，不得不说，你这女人摸感就是爽，哎呀，可惜跟着艾伦这个白痴了。”

“这女人的身段，上阵打仗也太可惜了，应该做慰问士兵，一天慰问一百个军人，我马莱军人必定天天战意抖擞!”

三巴哈哈大笑:“就是就是，我就说那个艾伦就是个傻蛋，根本不懂什么叫资源的有效利用!”

三笠何时遭到如此屈辱过，尤其是现在全身无力，一生武力完全没用，看着药效，自己马上就要晕过去，可以说毫无依靠，心如死灰，一时没忍住，便哭了出来。

三巴看到身下美人这梨花带雨的模样，兽性更加大发，用力撕开三笠上衣，对准那部位，便想吸吮过去——————

此时外面的李斯实在忍受不了，一声大喊，“三巴你这个禽兽不如的东西!”便径直冲入房门，举起右拳准备把三巴揍的体无完肤!

然而那边被泪水与三巴口水浸湿的三笠见到李斯此举非但没有惊喜，反而更加慌张，因为她知道——这间房间里，导致她被凌辱的罪魁祸首不是三巴，而是另一个阴森可怕的女人!

三笠最后卯足力气喊出一句“李斯别过来，小心!”

就晕死过去。

二.

却说那边李斯，听到三笠一声提醒，心中不由一紧，起了一种不良的预感。

一记鞭腿巧无声息踢到李斯面前，李斯急忙弯腰闪避，闪避中瞥眼一望，似乎是个黑色人影从墙角飘了过来似的!

“此人身法迅捷无比，且刻意隐藏在墙角，一语不发，未知敌方深浅，我暂且退避，拉开距离!”

李斯这么想便一个驴打滚躲到一边，此动作急忙中使出，自然奇丑无比，看的一旁的三巴嗤之以鼻。

“什么吗？我还以为谁这么大胆来英雄救美，原来是你这个怂逼!”

李斯心中恼怒，但却置之不理，一双眼睛直盯对面穿着黑色西装戴着雪白手套的女人————玛利。

李斯不知道此人为何会出现在三笠的房间，早上明明看她坐汽车去接雷英了。

但现在李斯只想快速击溃她，到底现在是对方行不轨之事，自己有美佳大人做主，之后按马莱法律正规走便不会有事!

想罢便一个箭步冲上前，从袖中抛出自己几柄近战武器——25cm长的短剑，以不同角度射向玛利身周。

这种短剑由特殊材料制作，重量极轻，既能做飞刀，甩出攻击时速度极快；也可以做主战武器，它不但锋利而且韧性极强。除此之外，剑身还对一切金属有吸引力、

上面布满咒语的符文，一旦击中敌人也可以自动往敌人肉体注射神经麻醉剂!

李斯往往随身携带数十柄这样的短剑——鱼肠剑，通过美佳给自己的“光学迷彩袖兜”隐藏。

玛利看到这些短剑，暗自心惊，速度却不慢，分析出剑飞行轨迹后，便更换脚步，斜身侧避。

李斯只看见对方化作一道残影，忽左忽右，身法诡异至极，不但避开自己进攻还只用几步就掠至自己身侧——

李斯认出这种快速缩短敌我距离的步伐名为“诡步”，是将特殊能量运送至双脚之下的地面，使地面摩擦力大为减少，以至于踏在地上如同溜冰一样，只是这种特殊能量应该只有美佳才有!

但李斯自觉右手出击的短剑速度更快，一定可以赶在她掏出武器之前，钉在她左肩之上!

两人身影随即相交，只听当的一声!

玛利以手接剑。

李斯面露惊诧之色，没想到对方仅凭戴着白手套的手就想接住自己锋利无比的剑?

“正好，可以被毒液浸染!”

李斯这样想到，又听啤咔一声，眼睛看着抓住剑刃的对方的手，露出难以置信的神色，赫然是对方捏碎剑刃的场景!

“这怎么可能，难不成她也会芙丽达的硬质化?”但李斯转眼就想到自己剑刃沾满的毒液恰好就具备破硬质化的能力，因此显然对方不是。

捏碎鱼肠剑的玛利冷眼看了看从剑身飚出的毒液，脸部肌肉痉挛了一下，随后又紧紧贴住又想退后制造战斗空间的李斯，她自然不会给对方再使用鱼肠剑这么危险武器的机会。

那边李斯连续用腿攻击玛利，然后半侧身退避，却见对方身形陡变，鬼魅般缠住自己，不论自己脚法如何快猛，都触碰不到她的半点衣角。

突然一击左勾拳从李斯斜侧打来，直指他小腹，李斯猝不及防，心中大恐，直接使出自己压箱绝技——白磷铁爪。

白磷，燃点低，自燃可达1000多度以上，若制成武器，便可洞穿骨头!美佳小时后在玩白磷的时候就有此发现，虽然没有做成有效的武器，但却将其杀伤原理融入巨人之力中，创造了独特的招数。

这种招数是将全身能量集中于五指之中，之后经过一系列血管的运行，精确爆发在五指指尖，通过能量爆发让空气急剧振动，产生大量动能，再配合指的方式使出，使贯穿力大幅提高，以达到裂金断钢的地步!

李斯虽然没有巨人之力，但也能达到————五指并发，攻敌之甲，如穿腐土。

昔日帕岛的李斯就是在无刀无立体机动装置下，用此招连续击杀五只巨人，和利威尔并称人类最强!

李斯五指成爪，不回防小腹，而是直插对方眼眸——攻对方必救之处。

玛利看着李斯指间的激光之芒，咦的一声，突然改招，挥出的右臂骤然弯出一个弧度，将右肘顶顶在李斯发力的手腕上，一下挡住此招，然后左脚再踏一步欺身迎上，一声闷哼，再次变招，右拳向李斯胸口猛猛击去。

李斯只能双手交叉回挡，刚一触碰对方拳头，就额头冷汗渗下，暗叫不好————

他被玛利一拳击飞发到墙壁之上，“轰”的一声巨响，犹如手榴弹爆炸的冲击力将坚实的墙壁一下撞塌了半边。

【人物角色情报】

玛利.莱茵

身高:183，高跟鞋190

长长的腿，兼具肌肉与弧度的身材，五官深邃立体，冰肌玉肤，一头披肩金发犹如滑丝，腰身比例完美，眼神锐利如鹰，一看就知道战斗力惊人。

不过就算在好色的男人看到她也会被其冷漠的可怕的神情震慑，由其被那血色的瞳孔注视时，内心会有种毛骨悚然的感觉。

再凭借高挑的身材，总给人一种压迫感。

喜欢穿着黑色西装，但却紧紧贴身，因此可以将自己修长的双腿与火辣的躯体所具备的弧度展现的淋漓尽致，同时打扮优雅，帅气迷人，贵族之风尽险。

特点:非常喜欢小动物。不太喜欢人类。喜欢蹂躏自己看上的男人。

历史:小时后学习芭蕾舞出名，是一名典型的贵族姑娘，后来祖父因枭背叛被杀，此事之后，玛利性格大变。

后跟雷英去外国学习，除了精于情报，还擅长药物研发。

作者取材——恶之教典的那个老师。


	10. 雷英.戴巴

一.

倒在碎砖瓦之中的李斯一动不动，不是不能动，而是不想动，因为他知道要不是对方这拳收手，现在被撞塌的就是自己胸口了。

这拳虽然击在李斯胸口，恐怖的力量却借力打力击在了李斯背后的墙壁上，这种发力技巧也是美佳的研究成果————力学挪移。

既然知道对方没有杀心，自己又打不过对方，李斯明白现在逞能救三笠是做不到的，所以还不如一动不动，等上面马加特的军人们听到这里动静后，下来查探。李斯知道马加特的军人与现在这些巡逻队员的关系就如岛内的调查兵团，与负责内部的宪政士兵的关系，一个上战场打仗拼死拼活，一个靠关系守门混吃混喝，所以暗地里早有不满!

但李斯现在这幅样子在对方一群不懂战斗的马莱人看来，实在...

在他们看来，李斯与玛利的战斗无非就是——

李斯看到了玛利，李斯慌了想后退逃跑，幸亏玛利追的快，李斯逃不掉，就拿出武器，但李斯射术极差，全都没中，然后又被玛利追上，李斯还想逃，却逃不掉，就被玛利一拳轰飞了。

整个过程就五秒左右。

三巴几个人大声嘲讽道:“你看看，你看看，我就说这李斯小子，没种的很，看我们玛利大人来，就如丧家之犬一样逃!”

“可惜逃还逃不快，呵呵。”

“还想与我们玛利大人交手，也不想想自己是什么，结果现在好吧，爬都爬不起来了！”

“所以我就说，他们帕岛人不是艾伦那样的战五渣就是李斯这样的怂包!”

一旁贼眉鼠眼的队友们连连说道。

三巴听后摆了摆手，“也不是，至少还有旁边三笠这样绵绵软软的大白羊!”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，对对对，三巴队长说的对，我们赶紧把女人办了，免得马加特队长接雷英伯爵回来，没机会了！”

李斯听后一愣，暗想“皮克情报有误?不是玛利去接雷英的吗？”

玛利看了眼在地上装死的李斯一眼就回头对三巴说:“你们这些混蛋，速度快一点————还有，任意羞辱帕岛人质的后果你们自己承担，别我把给你们药物的事情抖出来，否则呵呵呵，我们的交易就此为止。”

三巴立即说:“是是是，大人，我今天晚上就打电报告诉我堂哥约克大公，说玛利大人最近有些寂寞想邀请他约会——告诉他这个大惊喜，表面谈男女之事，实则是雷英手下的玛利大人有心投诚!”

玛利斜了一眼，“千万别泄露，懂吗？还有，我玛利是因为雷英胸无大志，只知道赚钱玩女仆才有心与约克结交的，呵呵，到时候，如果约克执掌大权，你们应该知道我想要什么吧。”

贼头鼠脸的龅牙士兵点头称是，“是是是是是是，有大人的情报部门相助，我们约克一派可谓前途光明，到时候玛利大人一定也平步青云，再也不用坐在安全情报部这种名声差脏活多又没油水的地方了!”

玛利点点头，又郑重地说:“现在雷英与戴巴的势力还很强，你们行事切要小心，尤其约克这家伙行事过于刚强耿直，你们暗中与我交易的事情可是违法的，如被发现，怕我们都不好过。”

“是是是，我们几个嘴巴一定不会松，到底...”

一边还在装死的李斯心中风起云涌“原来三笠今日遭此虐待，是因为马莱内部的权力斗争——被当做牺牲品了，这玛利可能是那种野心勃勃的女人，想靠女色攀大公上位，现在皇帝昏庸，威利首相战死，大公作为皇亲就是最具夺权可能的一方了，甚至可以篡位，如果这玛利在心机一点，让大公离婚转娶自己，岂不是————怪不得才故意引开马加特，让他代替自己去接雷英，还有，这三巴居然是大公亲戚，这种贵族居然被安排当一个市巡逻队长，说不定就是过去被威利戴巴一派压制导致————马莱的水真深啊，还好我之前没有得罪这三巴————”

李斯转眼一想，又觉得不对。

“可是，这种机密事情，他们是以为我昏死过去，但玛利本人应该明白我并没有晕倒，她让如此机密被我听着，这人到底怎么想的?还有这人力量明显是学习自芙丽达，她难道背叛了戴巴家族!这也不合理啊，知道芙丽达大人力量的女人，怎么可能去反投靠一个普通人，即便那是是马莱的皇亲!”

.

.

那边的三巴又是一片奉承之声:“大人投诚我们这一边，名号也可以换一换了——前几天，战锤大人一锤子砸烂艾伦，今天大人又一拳打爆李斯，所以只有战拳大人的称号能配得上玛利小姐。”

“是是是，这名字霸气，以后我马莱左有战锤，右有战拳，雄霸天下指日可待!”

在玛利一阵阴冷的笑声过后，三巴又留着口水对昏厥中的三笠走过去，一把剥开她衣服，然后开心地发出禽兽般的嚎叫...

.

正当此时，楼层一阵哒哒哒的脚步声传来，三巴等人瞳孔剧缩“什么，马加特他们怎么早了两个小时就回来了，这完全与日程安排不合啊，现在应该是与雷英用午餐的时候啊!!”

“快点快点，把东西收拾干净，完了，先退避要紧!”

这几人一下就怂了。

但没等他们处理现场，雷英.戴巴就快步进入。

二.

另外一边。

马加特不知道雷英为何如此着急想去见帕岛的人质三笠，连中餐就没有进就快步往地下室走。

但现在看到地下室内三笠的场景，似乎联想到了什么，原本不能进入戴巴家族镇守的地下室的巡逻队员居然在这里进行什么不可描述的事情，显然——!

马加特连忙去救治李斯，发现没事后就询问情况。

雷英则观察了下四周，对几个大气不敢吭一声的巡逻员，瞪着眼睛，问道:“这到底怎么回事?”

几个人你看着我我看着你，都等对方先开口，三巴见事至如此，只能挺胸说道:“报告大人，我们仇恨帕岛艾伦，一心想为威利大人报仇，据说这三笠是艾伦的情人，所以我们就想羞辱一番，以报我马莱首相的血仇!当然，我们知道自己违反马莱法律，所以大人要抓要捕，我们毫无怨言!”

雷英不做声，走过去捡起地上一个玻璃小瓶，疑惑道:“我就在想以你们几个不成器的家伙是怎么制服三笠的?原来是用我们戴娜秘制的镇静针剂!说，谁给你们的!”

三巴听后身子一震，支支吾吾说不出像样的话。

“那个，这个，这，那个实际是，但是，”

一边脸色重新变为冷漠阴沉的玛利用脚尖踩了几下地面，冷冷道:“伯爵大人，这几个家伙买通了我们戴巴的护卫，偷得我房中遏制巨人之力的镇静剂!我心急如焚，便跑来阻止这些衣冠禽兽，走的太急，撞见了这个李斯，一不下心把墙壁撞塌了，就成了现在这幅样子。”

雷英露出疑惑的眼神，对向几个的戴巴护卫。

几个身穿西装的男人立刻点头承认，说情况完全与玛利所言一致，自己接受贿赂，甘愿被惩罚。

三巴不解，自己明明没有接触这些护卫，但现在自己也只能点头说是。

雷英冷哼了一声，立刻前去扶起三笠，给他服下一颗解毒药物，然后面对醒来不知所措的三笠解释了一番，随后慷慨陈词:“尊敬的三笠小姐，我晚来几步真是万分抱歉...我因管教属下不力而自责万分...我会严肃处理这些道德败坏的家伙，小姐若有责怪都对我即可，但不管怎么说，能遇见小姐都是本人的荣幸，不论以后你我是敌是友，若有垂问我雷英的，打一个电报即可。”

说罢雷英对着一脸茫然的三笠恭恭敬敬做了一个贵族鞠躬礼，然后从燕尾服领口取出一张精致的黑金花纹镶嵌的名片，优雅地递给三笠。

此时的三笠感觉全身力量已经恢复，虽不知道眼前这大名鼎鼎的伯爵为何要对自己如此好意，但看在此人眼神庄重，一脸自悔之色，又甚是英俊，心中放松下来，就冷冷接过名片，“谢谢，但我现在不想看见你们。”

“是。”伯爵也不会生气，而是转头训斥了几下三巴几人，然后对他们说:“你们几个被王政府开除了，拿起包裹立即滚蛋。”

三巴自知现在不是较劲时候，就灰溜溜走了。

李斯却发现那始作俑者玛利此时早就消失的无影无踪，而这雷英也没有对她露出过怀疑的表情，全程都没主动看她一眼，连话都没问过，简直奇怪的可怕，但李斯现在自然不敢细想，见对方走过来，便立即起身恭迎。对这个芙丽达大人的表哥，他自然不敢怠慢。

李斯恭敬地行了一礼，“鄙人李斯，见过伯爵大人。”

没想到对方突然对自己露出那种“相见恨晚”的喜悦之情，“哎呀，这不是佳儿经常提及的李斯李先生吗？能在这里与先生相见，雷英倍感荣幸。”

雷英说罢便低头轻鞠一躬，然后握起李斯的手，近亲的如同与别国贵族相见一般。

“哎呀，伯爵待李斯如此，李斯诚惶诚恐!”

“哪有哪有，先生博学多才，日后还要请先生指教。啊，这是我的名片，先生不介意就请收下。”

“是是是。”

这一幕幕，看的马加特等人震惊万分，这雷英别说在马莱，在世界各国内，身份都是何等尊贵，名望都是何等的出众，尤其现在威利戴巴已死，按惯例，他马上会继承公爵的爵位。而现在却对帕岛一小小投降的李斯如此尊重，实在是意想不到。

更让李斯意想不到的是，几人准备进入会谈室时，雷英居然刻意退身两步，对自己挥手致意:“先生先进!”

“啊不用不用，伯爵先进。”

“先生不用客气，先生先进。”

“伯爵如此仁德，李斯却之不恭了啊！”

一边的马加特与皮克满脸黑线。

【角色情报】

雷英.戴巴:

身高176

外表:

一眼看上去，很有威利.戴巴那种风度翩翩的感觉，那一头柔顺的金发打着半边卷儿，在微风之中飘逸着阵阵幽香；高耸的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇，雪白的面肤，棱角分明的线条，如大理石雕刻般的五官，恰到好处的衬出他英俊的外表，他就是那种无论何时，都能引来周围女人注意的男子。

他那时刻锃亮的皮鞋、纤尘不染的西装、奢华精致的腕表，庄重大方的领结，配上从容不迫的举止、彬彬有礼的言谈，举手投足间都能散发出优雅高贵的气质。

不过偶然出现的锐利阴森的目光，能看出这男人的内心没有外表那般的干净。


	11. 番外二.锤妹X皮克

美佳惬意地坐在郁郁葱葱的小山头上，看着底下那一片金黄色麦田。

麦田连绵不绝，在夕阳的照耀下熠熠生辉，四月的暖意也随着太阳的降落而退为一种让人感到颇为温馨的微微的凉意。

麦面在轻风吹佛下，甚为喧嚣，状如金海，波涛起伏，汹涌澎湃，翻腾的巨浪和那顶部呈金色的波涛撞到一起，旋即变成拍岸浪花，四散开去。

皮克歪斜着头，靠在美佳肩膀上，手掌抬向那一道赤红的落日，轻声呢喃:“要是每一天都是假期，自由自在地过就好了，没有敌人，没有任务。”

美佳温柔地回道:“这一天会来的，就如太阳终有落下的时候，麦子终有成熟的一天，不过，只有活下来的人才能等到那时候，是吧！”

皮克用忧愁的目光看着远方，缓缓说道:“真的可能吗？以我的寿命。”

美佳用那双紫水晶般漂亮的眼眸凝望着她，“答应我，不要身涉险境————在你的生命之烛燃烧殆尽之前，我会将太阳之芒给予你，你的生命会像凤凰那样，浴火重生。”

皮克嘴角抽动一下，蓦然回首，惊讶地看着美佳那随风飘扬的秀发，“美佳你，为何你这么说，难道你对巨人了解?”

美佳轻抚发丝，低吟道:“了解谈不上，熟悉倒很熟悉，那种与血脉连为一体的感觉，我与你都感同身受吧，正因为如此，我才不会让自己的生命如过去先祖流星般的短暂。”

皮克瞪大了眼睛，“这么说，你就是戴巴家的战锤巨人?”

美佳躺在草地上，发出娇羞的声音，“这么惊讶干什么?”

皮克大脑空白，随满脸娇红，出口道:“这还能不惊讶吗？这可是你们戴巴——我们马莱的最高机密啊!你现在居然就这样告诉我!”

美佳意味深长地瞥了她一眼，露出玩味的表情，“安心，我只会对你一人袒露心扉，我厌倦每天扮演端庄淑女到处骗人的样子。”

“可这，太夸张了吧，把这样足以震撼世界的消息——”

“要说夸张，私自逃出戴巴府邸，乔装打扮到这里与你一个荣誉马莱人私会，这更加出格吧！”

“这，”

“所以，当我们彼此都知道对方是巨人之后，就不会有什么阶级的违和感了，啊，你可不能说出去哦！因为我是你唯一的挚友啊！”

说完这句话后，美佳起身一扬自己华丽的卷边裙摆，以不是淑女风姿的步伐游步下小山头，皮克步步相随。

“你刚才说——可以破解我们巨人的年龄限制?”

“是，到底我之前就体验过一次啊!”美佳回忆自己还是芙丽达时的感觉，始祖巨人被吃了，自然没有年龄限制了，只不过那有点血腥了。

皮克不理解这句话意思，只问:“可是先人都没有人做到过啊。”

美佳微微扬起下巴，“正因为前人没有做，我才要去做，我与他们不一样，我天生就是为探索人类前所未有之领域而存在的。”

“前所未有?”

美佳又摇摇头，似乎想到了什么，皱了下眉头说:“不过即使在技术上实现，而环境不支持也没有意义。”

“你的意思是——”

“马莱继续这样依靠巨人之力发动战争，或者用其他方式，都只会造成仇恨的积累与历史的循环，所谓的让我们和平生活的环境，便不会存在。”

皮克低着头，“是啊。”“不过你就是战锤巨人，也许——”

美佳摇摇头，“我之于戴巴，就如锁在柜子里的匕首，被柜子局限的我也做不了什么，况且，我的力量还不支持我独当一面。”

“你的力量，战锤的力量是什么?”皮克很好奇。

“战锤没什么力量，战锤巨人属于攻击高消耗快的类型，如果没有队友的辅助属于那种逞能一时、萎靡半天的类型——当然看起来很是很强的。”

“哈？战锤不是最强的巨人吗？”

“讨论战锤没有意义，我的真正之力才是关键。”

“美佳的话真难听懂，难道你的力量不止是继承的战锤?”

“正是如此，比起我真正的力量，巨人之力算什么，浮云罢了!”

“听起来好像很厉害的样子!”

“就是续航比战锤之力还差。”

“...”

“所以我才隐忍至今，甘心当一花瓶。

我的那兄长，那些亲戚，哼，除了雷英，一个个表面高尚有责任感，实际都是凡俗之辈，超不出家族的桎梏、血缘与社会的牢笼，他们其实和始祖尤弥尔一样，只是尤弥尔被铁链所束缚，他们被思想所捆绑，因此要改变他们，要改变社会，要改变马莱，简直难如登天——

或者说，是与全马莱人为敌啊！”

皮克张大眼睛看着美佳，说:“这可不像是一个贵族淑女能说出来的话。”

美佳眯了下眼睑，然后看着已经快完全隐没的太阳，说:“我们的世界，看起来虽大，但上面的人类却只是不断循环干蠢事，历史的循环，不是处于战争，就是准备战争，各国国家口口声声说期望和平，但实际行动却截然相反，或者应该这么说，小国谋求和平是为了争取积蓄战力的时机，大国争取和平是为了巩固战争的结果，人类无时不刻渴望着杀戮与夺取，所谓的你们艾尔迪亚人，不过是个借口而已。

145代王龟缩帕岛带来了什么，是乐园还是岛外的和平?都不是，而是一个高墙耸立的吃人之岛与一个混乱不堪的征伐乱世!”

“美佳姐姐!?”

“我去过帕岛，或者说我就在那里——”

“什么!?”

美佳摆摆手“那边的人把巨人当绝对的邪恶与仇敌，就和我们世界把帕岛的艾尔迪亚人当仇敌一般，但是对我们而言，实际上，威胁早就不存在了，而是————我们只是为自己心中的欲望找一个借口而已，只不过巨人正好能成为帕岛人的借口，而帕岛则成为我们的借口————人类就在这样不断欺骗自己，然后寻找下一个借口，为自由而战，为幸福而战，为杀人而战。

所以直到如今，人类其实几乎没获得什么，这是一个零和游戏。”

“实在太疯狂了，人们为什么如此自欺欺人?”

“因为权力————获取至上权力的欲望，因为人是最贪婪的动物，想如上帝，控制一切，得到一切，但这不是人类愚蠢的地方，人类愚蠢在没有相应的理性去认识自己的不足，从而以无知者的形象去模仿全能的上帝——自然界，从而不断处于反理性的荒谬与矛盾，从而创造出一个个不科学的价值观——贵族、血缘、王道等等去麻痹自己，去欺骗自己。但即使如此，人类作为一种理性的动物，不论如何，这些都是按自己的理性推导出来的，只不过用了错误的理性罢了。

就像整天做着1+1等于0的数学题，我讲这称之为【理性的谬像】。”

“我，这，好难听懂啊。”

“举个简单的例子，你知道几十年前，马莱王为更迭的惨剧吧。”

“知道，查理.马莱，这个残忍的刽子手，把自己的两个外甥杀死而获得王位的故事。”

“说说。”

“查理是前国王的弟弟，在国王死后，以护国公的身份大肆排逐异己，未经审判谋杀政敌，软禁即将登位的王子与王子的弟弟，此人阴险至极，居然先发布谣言说王子是前国王的私生子，不具备继承资格，然后胁迫议会促使自己登基为王。为王之后，还在一个夜高风黑的晚上，亲自到王子寝室，下手捂死了两个不满12岁的具备夺位登基可能的孩子。这样邪恶的行为立刻引发全体贵族愤怒与仇恨，马莱风云动荡，一时间各地王亲贵族都引发叛乱，结果这查理当王没当三年就被乱刀砍死，之后国家内斗，外敌干扰，引发十年血战，直到你们戴巴家族出动战锤巨人，才平息内乱，使王位归于正宗的马莱血脉。

但十年之后，当时的马莱已经从世界占领地三分之二的巨无霸帝国变为快分崩离析的二流之国，国土只有全盛时期三分之一。直到戴巴家族建立元首内阁制，马莱才恢复元气。

史书上都说那个查理是马莱历史最大的暴君、弑童者与毁国者!”

皮克说后，长叹一口气。

美佳点点头，却道:“我的认识里，好像这查理还有别的一面，或者说，查理导致的这一番番亡国危机与他本人的能力或道德相关不大，还不如他性格来的关系大。至于弑杀侄儿王子的事，他是被逼无奈，或者说，不是他一个人造成的，而是一系列剧烈的事件冲突与性格碰撞的结果。在那样的时间，那样的环境，他除了下手别无他法。

国王逝世之前，查理还是一名出色的勇士与马莱的英雄，他率领的巨人军团击败了中东数个大国，几乎统一中东。

他深受部下爱戴，能力也被国王赏识，因此国王死后，遗嘱里封查理为马莱护国公，在12岁王子成年之前，他将代理国家，那时的查理，唯一的目标就是履行亡兄的遗愿。”

皮克:“他不是应该立即想夺位吗？”

美佳咳嗽一声，“当时新王未立，掌权机构是马莱国政议会，其中大公黑斯廷与王子母亲格丽分立两派，黑斯廷代表大贵族利益，而格丽太后因为出生平民，代表新兴的资本集团利益。

理查立即致信黑斯廷，希望他能确保先王遗嘱得以执行，理查必须立即被确认护国公。

你要知道，对那时理查来说，这天经地义，理查不但是王室成员中等级最高的，他还是名优秀的将军、决策者，并且按王遗嘱行事，对于整个马莱来说，毫无疑问，只有他具备护国公的资格。

但问题在于，那时的王后并不同意此事——即使是先王遗嘱，王后同时又是马莱王法委员主席的玛利准备利用这次先王早逝，儿子羽翼未丰的机会，政法两头抓，一举击溃贵族保守的势力，同时制定符合资本利益的法律，取代王法————格丽背后代表的是人数更多的资本与工人集团，所以大多数普通人民都希望格丽来执掌大权，而格丽也认为自己具备这个资格。”

皮克倒吸一口凉气:“这下理查与黑斯廷要联合起来对付格丽了。”

美佳:“格丽是个行事果断的女人，首先出击，利用法律，搜集议会那些不服从自己的议员的黑料，然后以此为要挟，迫使议会通过一项法案——王子无需成年，六个月后就亲政。

明眼人都看得出来，所谓的王子亲政无非是坐在母亲腿上唯唯诺诺罢了，真正坐在王位上的应该是抱着王子的格丽!

所以在理查看来，格丽明显是在亵渎王权，自己必须做出回应。

而理查作为军官，很擅长出奇计快刀斩乱麻，快速行动，分割包抄，直击敌方要害，这特点使他能带领军队打下领土。

因此理查立即致信格丽，说自己愿意交出所有军权，同时归附格丽，愿为格丽做马前卒!

那边的格丽本来还谋划夺军权，此时一看王叔这番低头，便高兴万分，立刻同意。以防万一，她还亲自带王军到理查管辖的距离很远的中东军营进行接洽，在获得军权后，格丽军政法一手全握，可谓权势如云，国无第二。

一时飘飘然的格丽还在黑斯廷大公的建议下，三人一同在回王都的途中汇合，以体现马莱高层同心协力，众志成城!

玛利自然不知道，这黑斯廷老早被理查收买，现在是配合演戏。

因此，三人在酒馆之内，喝酒聊天，亲如好友，玛利因为外面就是忠诚的王军，所以戒心全部放下，与理查一边饮酒一边谈天说地，说理查如何品德高尚，举世无双，说自己以后要重新封理查为护国公，黑斯廷为陆军总司令，三人共享马莱!

但偏偏格丽有个大缺点，就是酒量不行，不但不行，喝多了容易脑子出问题。

结果在阿谀奉承，会讨女人欢心的查理的花言巧语下，签署了封理查为护国公的【骑士协议】，这种协议是法律效力最高的契约!

当然，在格丽醉倒后，两人就图穷匕见!”

皮克一惊，问道:“图穷匕见什么意思?”

美佳摆摆手，“额，以前一个叫李斯的小子告诉我的，就如老虎发现猎物后张开血盆大口一样!”

皮克慌得退后了一步。

“然后，黑斯廷就让外面自己的士兵引开格丽的大军，以别的地区有叛军的名义，查理则干了一件极其恶劣的事情，他把醉倒的格丽强奸了。”

皮克:“!史书上好像说查理以格丽外出找情人怀孕为由在一所监狱监禁了她!”

“没错，不过呵呵额，查理这是在肉体上羞辱她，在政治上打击她!由于黑斯廷站在自己这一边，加上手握骑士契约，再加上查理手下还有一个专门喜欢干脏活的狠人斯特!

这个斯特是被征服国家的一个王子，母亲是过去马莱的中级贵族。

他们成功夺取大权，理查的军团则遣散格丽的王军，把格丽拘谨在远离王都的一高塔之内。

不过，对外还是宣称格丽只是怀孕需要好好修养!

更奇妙的是，理查这么干后，却反过来给王子写了封信，提议王子快点招募自己的亲卫军，并且扫除议会的母系资本势力，提拔王室宗亲。更重要的是，理查信中明确表明行使如此策略的领头人必须是王子本人，只有这样，王子登基后才不会出现臣下权势过大的威胁，而自己愿意凭暂时的权力协助王子收权。

也就是说，当时的查理并没有篡位的意图，相反他还警示王子要提防权臣做大————

理查是在暗示自己幽禁格丽太后就是为王子日后的掌权铺路，并且站在王子角度，格丽太后为生母却是很难撬动，也只有依靠理查出巧计。如此一来，王子便可不损名声，兵不血刃阻止母后夺权。

当时的理查可能还沾沾自喜，认为自己为王子立下如此大功，自己又是王子亲叔，这下王子一定非常高兴才对。”

皮克:“这，你讲历史的这个角度太奇特了，明明一模一样的历史事件，解读却和官方截然相反。”

“哦，可惜理查千想万想没想到————到了王都王子就没给自己好脸色看。

而且两人几乎无法正常对话，关系降至冰点。

并且王子表现出自己绝对信任母后一党，却绝对不信任理查一派————这种不成熟是他本人坠入深渊的起因，王子即使只有12岁，也应该具备一个优秀君主的基因——

重利益而轻感情，多城府而少莽率。

显然王子天生就不是一个合格的君主，只是一个妈妈不见了就甩性子的俗人。”

美佳说最后一句时，露出一副恨铁不成钢的表情，让皮克听着倒吸一口凉气。

“就这样，王子成功的让马莱最大的两个掌权者理查与黑斯廷站在了自己的对面，从那一天起，王子已经有名无实了。

而对这两人来说，王子是不可理喻的，居然想把权力都交给出身低贱的资本家，似乎王子继承的王位不是马莱氏一样————但这还不是导火索。

导火索是查理的那种性格。

查理善于独自思考，决策时大胆且极端，但同时又极度多疑，不相信任何人，所以整个人都有点神经质，要么一语不发，沉默寡言，要么口若悬河，激动万分。这种不是左就是右的性格干什么都可以，就是不可以掌政，因此理查在听到手下传闻王子密谋议会资本家暗杀自己时，就立刻派军队把王子软禁在王宫之内，这个行为在理查看来是很当然的——对方都要杀自己，我还不先出手吗？

但对于马莱整体而言，理查显然是跨过了红线，这不是想不想要谋逆，这就是在谋逆。

更悲哀的是，后人发现那个王子想暗杀的秘闻是无中生有，是理查的亲信斯特伯爵故意编造的!也就是说，斯特自己野心膨胀，利用查理的多疑诱使查理不得不跨过红线。

从那天开始，查理与议会的关系彻底破裂，查理无论什么决定在议会都只会得到否决————而查理因为自己的性格，又做出来一个自己看来正确无比的决定:

只要反对自己的就是敌人。

理查使用法律迫害政敌的行为也是马莱前所未有的，他凭着格丽这个原本大法官因怀孕无法行政的名义，强行自封为马莱大法官，然后各种研究法律的漏洞之处————偏偏这个理查智商很高，还真把马莱王法查出来个漏洞百出，然后编织各种罪名，将议会凡是反对自己的统统关进监狱。

原本马莱三权分立，立法权、司法权与王权互相制衡，使马莱不容易出现恶劣的内斗，但平衡被查理一人打破，整个国家笼罩在恐惧之中。

但更严重的是，查理又被野心勃勃的斯特给谗言，说手握军权的大公黑斯廷暗中扶持王子的弟弟，与弟弟私交甚好。

这一下，本就多疑的查理浮想联翩————控制王弟，把握军权，然后现在又不偏向于我，这是隔岸观火，想趁虚切入...

查理感觉腹背受敌，寝食难安，于是做出了一件让当时全世界都难以置信的事情。

先以开小型会议的名，招黑斯廷聚会，然后把酒言欢，自称黑斯廷是自己最坚实的盟友与后盾，然后————

转身离去，斯顿突然闯入把黑斯廷拉走，带到院中水井边上，将他直接砸死。

这种行为——不经议会审判，直接处死，别说在马莱，在帕岛都匪夷所思了，似乎是退化到原始部落了。

但查理就是那种干什么事都要搞个理由，显得自己没有违法，至于有没有人信，他一点不在乎——黑斯廷醉酒，不小心摔死了。

然后贵族们就流传一个可怕的传言——每天都会有人不明不白的被摔死，被砸死，甚是还是被交媾死的说法。

理查又觉得这个莫须有的理由不可靠，就换成其他罪名想息事宁人，最后觉得叛国罪很好——为了马莱安全，有些间谍分子需要立即死刑!

甚至在议会说了句著名的话————【Treason is abroad in this country,we shall suffer no more of it】叛国者无处不在，我们要斩草除根。

反正随着王子登基，掌权的时间快至，理查已经没有退路，他已经无法按常人那样思考，在他看来，他只是在动荡之中，作出一系列不可避免的决定，来挽救君主统治，来挽救自己，当然——这也是为死去的哥哥先王所效忠。要说什么罪魁祸首的话——

然后理查就理所当然地想到了王子。”

皮克:“他莫非认为一切都是王子的无能造成的，所以——”

美佳点点头:“理查那时杀了黑斯廷，已经手握全部权力，无君王之冠，却有君王之实，而那个王子无能，如若让他上位，自己苦心经营的必定会付之东流，马莱又会被那帮低贱贪婪的资本家所操控，所以理查认为为了哥哥的马莱，为了效忠先王至死，自己只有登基为王，才可以巩固王权!”

皮克:“这篡位的还来有理有据啊。”

美佳:“所以理查又编织了个借口，说王子是格丽的私生子，因此只能自己登基为王了！

但这个理由在斯顿的演讲下，当时很多人还真信了，不过也不敢不信吧——之后理查就登基为王。

理查登基马莱王之后，想要洗白，树立仁君形象，因此又重新任用资本一派的人，并没有对王子下手，以显示自己仁德。

一方面是资本一派人确实可以增加财政收入，一方面那派人后面有大量的工人，还有一方面则是查理认为斯顿此时权力太大，需要人来制衡。

一切如教科书般，斯顿——昔日的左膀右臂，铁杆亲信转瞬间就变为可能掣肘王权的威胁。

但斯顿却不是那种甘愿退隐的人，他为了彻底让查理与资本派决裂，挺身冒险，鼓动手下在偏远地区发动暴乱——以资本家的名义。

但理查是军事家出身，带兵出征，一下就平灭叛乱，还巡视各地，以拔除叛乱的苗头，以此昭告天下，坐在王位上的是一位强大可靠的君主。

斯顿见此计不行，又出一计，让忠心的手下乔庄打扮为资本一派，趁国王出征，大肆引火烧城，然后趁乱突袭王宫后面王子被拘束的地方————资本一派欲救出王子，更迭王位!

当然，这在斯顿的“围剿下”，谋反者被立即打垮，顺便抓捕了一帮实际并没有参与的资本家。

斯顿以为如此就可以彻底消灭这些政敌。

却没想回来后的查理与他思维不在一个回路上，查理认为身为国王，应该舍小求大，所以——

查理在释放那些资本家后，转头就在一个夜黑风高的夜晚，为防暴露，支开其他士兵，亲自对被拘谨的两个王子下手，把他们在睡梦中捂死，装在麻袋里，扔到壁橱下，烧为灰烬，然后对外严格保密，假装一副不知情，好像王子是突然人间蒸发似的!

这一操作把斯顿也看傻了，斯顿没想到这样重要的决定居然不提前告诉他，明明两人之前都是无所不谈的，这意味着王对自己的信任出现了危机!

斯顿看所有的臣子都在声讨国王，要国王说出真相，活要见人，死要见尸，斯顿就做了一个无比荒唐的决定，他在议会上当着所有人的面说王子是自己所杀的，全是自己做主的，都是为了效忠查理王。

斯顿以为这番为王上背锅就可以重获信任，却没想查理对此恼怒万分，而在外人看来，斯顿与查理是什么关系?斯顿做的不就是查理做的吗？

一时间，查理从一个强大的仁君迅速跌落为弑杀亲人的暴君!

而接下来的暴动就是货真价实的暴乱——

王子的背后不仅站着资本一派的势力，还有其他血缘相近的贵族。

查理杀死黑斯廷与杀死王子不同，杀死黑斯廷时查理只是臣子，所以其他贵族可以忍气吞声等待对方倒台的时机，而现在却不能了，如果一个君王会在毫无法律程序的认可下，私下谋杀一个血亲，仅仅是那个血亲有可能威胁自己的话——从理性上说，那个国王就具备擅自杀死马莱任何一个人的可能与能力。

或者用现代的话说就是——刑罚权不受限制，任何人都有可能成为刑罚打击的对象。

这不论对于贵族还是民众都是绝对不能接受的，或者说，这已经不是王权的红线而是国家的红线了。

这会引发一个问题就是所有人与所有人的战争，就是每一个人都会感觉自己生命不受保护，而在被别人杀死之前抢先杀死敌人!

当时当时很多贵族就是如此，即使查理随时都可能杀死自己，那么自己只有主动出击!

当时六大地方贵族叛乱，以清君侧的名义，攻击王都，并且七大巨人，这些贵族拥有四个!

由于是各个地方都有暴乱，因此查理决定分兵两路，一路由自己带领，一路由斯顿带领——到底，也没有什么人选。

但事情坏就坏在这里，查理半路起疑，细想之前诡异的叛乱与火烧王城会不会是斯顿干的!

于是就派人去拦截斯顿大军，想要换帅!

按照道理，这种时候，查理就应该直接杀了斯顿，以防万一，一了百了，但没想到这一向来杀伐果决的查理自当王之后就犹犹豫豫，导致第一次命令只是囚禁，然后过了几小时才下定决心发出死刑的命令。

那边斯顿何等精明，一看第一道命令就知道自己已经完了，只有破釜沉舟才有机会活下去，于是假装交出兵权，愿意去附近的监狱，其实传了纸条给亲信，要亲信按之前准备的计划行事!

结果斯顿的人反叛王军，救出斯顿!

然而更不幸的是，查理王身处战争之中压根无法抽身!

斯顿一不做二不休，发信件给自己之前领地的各大贵族与派系，要他们发兵援助自己，就这样叛乱增加为九大贵族。

斯顿带领自己军队冲入王都，意欲篡位!

这个家伙比查理还要疯狂百倍，见议会斥责自己，就在晚上带军把查理的妻子与三个孩子尽数杀光，口称没有子嗣的查理不具备为王的资格，然而自己虽是王族远亲的远亲，现在只能自己当王了。

议会还是不认，王都人民义愤填膺，斯顿见此，就想出一条镇压妙计——就是极力渲染恐惧，于是带兵把议会不听话的男性全部杀光，不听话的主教也赶走，就这样，他自立为王。

但这样却反而使查理与其他贵族的战事缓了一缓，因为马莱出现了一个比查理更邪恶的伪王。

战局就变成，几大贵族倒戈支持查理先去平定斯顿叛乱了!

但斯顿可怕就可怕在他做事极端到极致，他自己知道军力不能匹敌，就大力渲染恐怖，他不守王都，却主动出击最近防守薄弱的叛乱之地，攻下后进行屠城，把男性全部杀光——这也是史上仅有的，但它确实有效，尤其是在超大型巨人和进击的巨人的配合下!

但到底查理一方手握三大巨人，因此斯顿的恐怖战争没过多久就被发现破绽，而不择手段的斯顿为了自保，又发出了一个无耻至极的命令——

攻击防御他国的驻扎兵团，配合他国入侵马莱。

原来斯顿暗中与之前败在查理手下的几个国家元首会谈，邀请各国攻击马莱，杀掉查理，各国恢复失地的恢复失地，自己只要安稳当个马莱王就行了!

所以战争没过一年，马莱国土就分崩离析。查理觉得不能这样下去，集合全部兵力在亨利二区的平原上与斯顿决战!

最终斯顿以牺牲己方超大型巨人为代价，成功杀死了查理。

但这样，显然不能让国家重新合一。”

皮克:“之后好像，是十年的内战。”

美佳点头道:“没错，是一场混乱无比的战争，几乎就是所有贵族与所有贵族的战争，几个巨人都不知道帮谁了，而且，这场战争把我们马莱本来冉冉升起的资本苗头也给扑灭了，使得我马莱科技之后最多落后世界三十年之久。”

皮克:“我记得最后结束战争的是——”

美佳:“是格丽太后的女儿薇尔莉，马莱历史第一任女王，其丈夫就是那一任的战锤巨人，薇尔莉公主智慧无比，很早就从查理的魔爪下逃走，还投靠当时低调保守，只会隔岸观火的我们戴巴家族。她一直积蓄兵力，力量，金钱到各方势力斗争的精疲力尽之时，发动三十五万大军，从三个角度包抄伪王军队。

然而当时伪王还有四十五万军队，薇尔莉设巧计，假装战败而逃，引诱斯顿贸然出击，发三十五万大军全速追击，只留十万殿后，就这样，被薇尔莉在战神之崖一个反包围尽数落在她的军力口袋中!

这个地理位置给战锤巨人发力提供了一个绝妙靶子。”

美佳说得意气风发，似乎亲临其境一般，举手作势说道:“在那个山头上，后面全是友军，没有后顾之忧，前方敌人密集，没有漏网之鱼，再加上有山头阻隔，敌人弓箭都射不到，这个高度反而给武器的下落提供一个天然的加速度!”

“武器，莫非是?”

美佳得意洋洋地说:“没错，就是个超级大锤子——战锤，他化身巨人，居高临下，在电闪雷鸣中制造出一把如垂天之云那么巨大的锤子，一锤子下去把那伪王及那一代的进击的巨人加三十万大军打成了一摊肉泥!

这一击看的全世界人与其他六个巨人无不心惊胆战，纷纷放下武器，俯首称臣，战争就结束了。”

皮克瞪大了双眼，“战锤巨人太可怕了，美佳姐姐居然能够使出这样的力量?”

美佳哼哼一笑，随口道:“那可不是，我继承巨人之力后，哥哥威利就这么说——你是具现的历史，你是绝对的暴力，你是和平的镇守者，你是战争的终结者，你是守护，你是威慑，你是英雄的后继——”

皮克露出崇拜无比的目光，随后感觉有些奇怪，便问:“那当时的战锤巨人为何不早几年使用出来，这样民众就不用留这么多血牺牲这么多人了!”

美佳尴尬了一下，“因为那个战锤要积蓄十年才能发出这一击。”

皮克“...”

场面瞬间尴尬。

美佳:“不过我讲这段历史的真意不是为了显示战锤力量什么的，而是讲述人类那愚蠢的历史轮回——，你知道这一些战争的罪魁祸首是什么吗？”

皮克:“听你这么一说，好像没有了。”

美佳:“要说有，也分好几层，怪当事人王子、查理、伪王的只是一般人的看法。

稍微深入的会认为是那个早死的国王——他埋下的祸根，他为何要放任资本一派与妻子的做大？他为何要选择查理来当护国公————他可以有无数个理由，但归根结底，引入查理的是他。”

“还有更深入的?”

“没错，就是整个马莱的环境。”

“什么?”

“在我看来，这一系列战乱背后真相很简单，马莱侵略土地太多了，国土快速扩张，而统治者不具备统治如此国土的政治能力——比如，先王只有依靠格丽及背后的资本家，才能获得源源不断的军费去侵略他国，又比如，先王只有大肆封各种贵族才能在战后顺理成章接收他国的政府与土地，所以侵略的越快，侵略的越多，看起来国力越不可一世，但实则马莱的根基在不断的被侵蚀。

为什么那个伪王会如此疯狂，这样的变态还有一大群支持者？因为他之前本就是蛮夷之国的一个王子，马莱征服了他的国，却没有征服他们的心!

所以，一个大国，没有相应的治理模式去匹配，国土再广，也可土崩瓦解，强国再强，也可被拦腰截断!”

皮克:“真没想到，美佳大人有这样的见解，那大人对现在马莱局势怎么看呢？”

美佳叹道:“先辈吸引过去查理王室的教训，不把君权统一，分出一部分给戴巴及其他家族，立首相建内阁，也就得放权保平安。这样，国家便可以长时间稳定，各方势力都彼此制约，也不会有大的动乱，再加上侵略时也注重人心的收复，更明显的是，马莱在那时候取消了征兵制度，打仗都让收容区的人打，为的就是防止马莱自己人拥有太大的武力，从而内乱，就这样马莱和平了几十年。

说白了就是放下武器给收容区的艾尔迪亚人、扔掉权力给戴巴家族，自己————

那当然不会乱啦!

所以马莱现在才会出现政府腐化僵化，保守，军力就靠巨人之力的场景。

你要说不思进取吧，哼，总比自相残杀好吧，反正，集权有可能战乱，分权有可能保守，马莱人就是走在历史的死胡同里。”

皮克:“那，人类就没有办法获得和平吗？”

战锤:“终有办法的，只是那是前所未有之领域。”

皮克兴奋地说:“姐姐就是要探索这领域吗？”

美佳:“不，我对此世俗的政治没有兴趣，这个领域会有专业的人去研究，我的话，对自由更感兴趣!”

皮克:“自由?”

美佳:“不是大多人口中的自由，而是仰望星空的自由，我想飞到星星上去。”

皮克抬头仰望，那，璀璨的天空，浩瀚的星云，瞠目结舌道:“这太夸张了吧，据说，那是宇宙啊！”

美佳:“从天文望远镜的图片来看，还有一颗与我们类似的行星哦!也许，巨人之力是从那里来的呢，又或许，那里人人都可以变身巨人!”

皮克:“这好像，有点异想天开啊。”

美佳最后握拳说道:“我们全部人从一开始就是自由的，没人任何东西有资格将我们禁锢在星球上——就像没有事物可以阻止我们的祖先，海里的生物爬向陆地一样!就像没有事物可以阻止远古之人钻木取火，得到火焰一样!

不管否定此点的人有多强也没所谓，

不管阻碍我们的世界有多残酷，也无所谓!

无边宇宙也好，瑰丽外星也好，什么都好。

能够飞出星球，看到宇宙之人才是真正自由之人。”


	12. 芙丽达.美佳

提纲

自然赐予汝无双的战锤，缠绕其上的雷光永不熄灭；汝献科学以绝对的忠诚，信仰之盾绝不会被穿透。

一.

芙丽达美佳已经醒了几个小时，却没有立即起床通知他人，而是抱着自己心爱的小猫咪一直在被窝里窝着，她看着怀中的萌物不由落下了眼泪，“还好姐姐我此前把你留在了家里，要不然你现在就被艾伦这个超级大坏蛋砸成肉泥了，喵!”

缠绵许久，直到窗户外面一只可爱的小蜜蜂飞进来，芙丽达才一下掀开被子——

“啊啊啊，蜜蜂啊，好可怕，我不要被蛰，cate酱快把蜜蜂赶走!”

然而小猫咪一脸无辜看着躲在床边的芙丽达，扰扰耳朵，搞不懂主人为何大惊小怪。

外面听到叫喊声的皮克连忙跑进来，看到后，惊喜地说:“美佳大人醒了?”

随后疑惑地看蜷缩床边的美佳，似乎她遇到了什么极其恐怖的事物!

美佳“可不是嘛，皮克快帮忙，赶走蜜蜂!”

皮克知道后，哑然无语，她知道这美佳最大的特点就是怕虫子!

“这蜜蜂比艾伦还可怕吗？”

芙丽达连忙点点头:“是是是，太可怕了，战锤都挥不到的呢！”

...

...

【芙丽达有三大特性:爱猫咪、喜欢巧克力蛋糕、怕虫子尤其是会飞的那种】

处理好虫子的皮克给美佳看了看雷贝利欧事件的伤亡报告，美佳结果，很是伤心，发现很多过去的各国贵族中的好伙伴都被艾伦害死了，她有一种想立刻杀掉超大型巨人的冲动!

但她忍住了，让皮克带艾尔敏过来，据说刚刚艾尔敏与李斯谈崩了，她便想看看此人究竟什么能耐能让李斯去劝!

“这艾尔敏杀了这么多人，还脸不红，心不跳的，一定是个恶魔，为了战胜恶魔，我芙丽达只有变得比恶魔更可怕，我要说超级恶魔才能说出的话。”

所以就有如此一番对话。

......

美佳黑化版——黑美佳

一.

艾尔敏与她一起回忆了半个小时所谓的在帕尔迪亚岛的羁绊，试图劝说美佳放弃报复的想法，并说自己与帕尔迪亚人愿意和平，只是需要自由罢了!

...

美佳：“自由————我不理解，这颗星球还有比这更空虚的名词吗？它到底能代表什么，它到底有什么普遍性，我看是没有，这颗星球上除了人类是没有其他物种知道自由这两字的，假如人类灭亡，也不会有这个文字存在，所以说到底，自由完全是人类想象出来的虚无之物，一种寄托在语言上的主观情感，试问——

强盗抢劫，成功了算强盗的自由吗？

两军交战，到底胜者自由还是败者自由?”

爱尔敏：“所以正确的价值观才很重要啊！”

“我不理解正确是什么意思。自然界，不论粒子还是时间都是相对而言的，需要选定一个坐标，然后根据立场去观测，没有观测者的存在，一切被观察的物质本身是没有意义的，就如同以人类出现为开始，那么我们星球历史是2000年，可是以星球诞生为开始，我们星球历史又绝不是2000年，也就是说，你们大多数人口中所谈论的什么正确邪恶与自由，无非是语言与思想的表达形式而已，而这些又是不可靠的————因为每个人思维是独立的，人类不像小猫小狗，每个人都是独立的观测者，所处不同的观测点，因此任何人的主观想法对他人都是不可靠的——

去强迫他人信奉自己或反过来信奉他人都是愚蠢的事，因为他们在把一个根本不存在的虚无作为食粮。

人类只有依靠自己、完全依靠自己的理念推演得出的判断与结论才是真实有效的，而这有效的结论又不具备与别人分享的普世性。

所以我不会与别人分享什么道德、自由与民主，就像太阳不会张开嘴巴说人话告诉你它哪时候要下山一样。”

“完全理解不了，人类又不是动物，机器，怎么可能像机器一样完全按你的那种规律去——”

“所谓正义、邪恶等等主观情感就如同物理状态的冷热一样，从太阳上观察星球人的体温，无疑是冷的，但从冰层去观察人，却又是热的。所以自然界一切是伴随着观察者而相对存在的，不存在绝对的事物——除了光的速度。”

“你到底想说什么啊！?这自然规律这么可以与人的社会经验相提并论!”

美佳:“相提并论?别搞错，人创造出来的一切都是自然的一部分，人的思想，人的自由都是在自然允许下被动的自由!

爬在地上的蚓蚁还以为自己很自由呢，似乎全世界都只有它们——它们哪能理解遨游天穹那鸿鹄的眼界!

机器如果有思维，可能也觉得自己很自由呢，全世界只有自己——它们哪知道自己都是被主人操控!

人类这种生物最愚蠢的就是总以为自己是星球的主宰，只有自己是独特的，高于万物之上，想要获取一切，把这种贪婪说成是追求自由——并且创造出各种奇形怪状的价值观与政治制度去满足这些需求。

世俗的统治者创造这些，说的好听点是为了统治民众获得物质利益与权力，说的不好听点就是傻，因为他们忽视了那个并不说话的全星球的真正统治者——自然界。

人类算什么啊，对星球来说，2000年不过是昙花一现，君王又算什么，君王以为自己统治所有人就以为堪比天神了，但一场大洪水就能毁灭一切。

追求世俗权力的人们不过是井底之蛙，看不到这个星球真正的力量。

无论是艾尔迪亚人的巨人之力还是现在的马莱，与自然之力相比都是沧海一粟，因此，由这两者所创造的所谓的思想与价值观与自然界的规律相比也是愚蠢的。

或者说，这个世界上，除了科学以外都是虚无。”

“什么，那我们创造出来的艺术...爱”

“艺术应该是表现科学的另一种手段，是美，是经验，我对此取保留态度。

至于爱什么的，这种非理性的情感，也是刻在人体内的基因——一种维护种族繁衍的代码而已。

人之所以有爱估计是有这个基因，而我理解不了你们的爱，估计就没这个基因。”

“你没有爱?”

“我有爱，只有对于这个自然界的爱，我无法理解对他人的爱，因为我认为是自然创造了我，我理应一切都爱自然，要我牺牲一部分去给别人我是做不到的，因为人类对比自然如此愚蠢又渺小，我为何要将爱分出去?”

“你这个变态，就去追求所谓的科学与真理就好了，为什么要管我们的事情。”

“是你们啊，是你们这些愚蠢的人要与马莱战争，要杀我哥哥要杀我，我还差点被你们杀死了————

你们是我的敌人，我不是指你，我是指那些无法理解我们想剥夺我们探索自然能力与条件的所有愚蠢的人。

这些人都是我的敌人，我要驱逐干净。”

“所以你要把世界变成什么样?”

“完全受我们科学家、艺术家及少数精英统治的理性之国。

我要那些愚蠢又危险又不能消灭的世俗人类完全被我们统治，我要创造一种绝对的统治方式，就像自然规律一般统治万物。”

艾尔敏瞠目结舌，“你在说什么?”

“这个世界上，分三种人类，第一种是哲学家科学家组成的理性人，第二种是艺术人，第三种是沉迷于世俗世界的人。

第一类人好比人体的大脑位置，称首脑——经过我的解剖研究发现，大脑是人体最重要的部位，没有大脑，人体就毫无意义。

大脑虽然小却耗氧量极大，因此占比极少数的第一类人理应拥有绝大部分的权力与社会资源，这是符合理性的。

第二类好比人体的四肢与骨髓，艺术家创造美妙的事物就如同人体用四肢行走一样——光有大脑，没有四肢是不行的。

艺术人负责创造美，理性人审美，而俗人则为前两者提供养料，就像太阳之于花朵一样。

——第三类人世俗之人，对应人体的细胞组织，世俗之人俗成俗人，这些人占比人类绝大部分，但不能让这些人获得过大的权力，因为这些俗人没有知识与文化，没有智力与能力去干大脑才能干的事情，一旦如此便是————癌细胞爆发!”

“你怎么判断谁是这三种人啊?”

“很简单，被社会局限，热衷于金钱与物质生活的整天不是想成名就是想成为巨富、国王就是第三类；神经兮兮又才华出众的就是第二类人；沉默寡言、性格独特，不追求财富与名声，对宇宙兴趣远大于人类的便是第一类人。

尤其是第三类人，基本就是自我证明——我思故我在，我喜欢财富故我证明我是第三类人。

反正绝大部分人就是第三类人就是了，可以统称为——乌合之众。”

艾尔敏气愤的全身颤抖，脸色阴沉至极。

美佳想了想自己的渣男父亲又说:“或者可以如此比喻，对美少女彬彬有礼、负责、真心喜欢的绅士是第一类人，俗称好男人；喜欢美少女外表但没有侵犯之心的人是第二类人，俗称暖男；整天想侵犯美少女又不愿负责的人就像我父亲那种，就是第三类人——渣男!现实看来，你们男人，大多就是一帮好色之徒，下半身动物————渣男啊!”

艾尔敏“你这是什么比喻!”

“反正那与大多人都不一样的人是第一类第二类就是了，这就像自然界的进化，懂吗？就像猿猴进化成人，往往一代百分之九十九点九都是基因一样的，但总有那么几个基因变异了，然后这些变异的就可以更好的适应自然，让猿猴获得进化。这是优胜劣汰，国家存在的意义，应该是淘汰大多数思想普通的旧人类，为新人类提供空间。”

“太夸张了，人们怎么会相信这种野兽的理论，难道人类还要像猿猴那样，才算进化吗？”

“艾尔敏，你还保留了太多普通人类的人性，人性这种东西是旧人类的象征，亲情友情甚至爱情，不过是旧人类的纽代罢了，会阻碍新人类的进化!至少我认为，为了适应为了的宇宙殖民——国家只要有法律与执行力就可以，要什么人伦，人伦只会妨碍法律的完美执行，试想，人类如果就像机器的一个个螺丝钉该多好!”

“疯子，恶魔，没有人伦亲情?你可是女人啊，你生下孩子，不痛苦吗？说孩子和你没任何关系，只是国家的一个螺丝钉?”

美佳扮演恶魔的角色越来越深入，越来越腹黑，微笑着说着，好像自己有惊人的预测一样:“没那么极端，只是结扎所有女人输卵管，全世界计划生育，用科技创造无数个体外子宫，每年批量生产婴儿，根据基因检测，给每个婴儿做上标签，然后分类安排给相应条件的情侣或夫妻做徒弟、学生。

这样女人生孩子——如果那也叫生的话，那确实毫无痛苦，且没有任何心理上的联系。把母子这一层斩断，那么父父子子、王王臣臣都斩断了，只留下师傅徒弟，接班人制度，人类将前所未有的平等，对于国家来说，都是一个个贴上标签的螺丝钉。

哦对了，这样学校也省掉了，因为基因匹配的，让舞蹈家叫适应舞蹈家基因的孩子，政治家亦然，军事家亦然，一对一，完美。无需浪费教育资源，也无需竞争内耗了。

不过基因测试可能有误，所以每十年就要进行重新评估。

还要建立偏差系统，到底真正出类拔萃的天才我们是预测不了他的才能的。”

...

美佳又道：“我又想到了个好办法，也许可以修改人类基因，把法律刻在基因里，那么人类就会完全按照法律生存了。

这样连司法系统都省了。根本不会有人犯罪!

比如不能杀同类的法律就很有必要————杀戮罪犯罪终止基因。”

“那人类还有什么自由可言？”

“自由?又来了，人类除了探索科学以外的自由都是不必要的，那些是人类愚蠢的象征——————”

“这还算是人类吗？”

“啊，只有抛弃人类的躯壳，才能获得进化!”

“...”

“愚蠢，你不知道，我们现在的宇宙就只是一次元宇宙，只有三个维度!等人类进化了，就可以到二次元去了，那里有10个维度。”

二.

那边李斯在与雷英说明芙丽达小时后的事情。

因为马莱一方需要确认战锤以前是始祖的前因后果，评判战锤现在的忠诚度。

谈好后，李斯见美佳，阿尔敏一脸恐惧之色地走出来...

那时的情况是，房间内只有马加特、雷英与李斯，美佳先从马加特开始，问他到底忠诚的谁，是马莱国王还是她?

...

雷英分析现在马莱情况，说现在马莱王室出大事:本来就有精神虚弱的国王听到雷贝利欧事件后，居然晕厥过去，之后————心脏病爆发，死了!


	13. Chapter 13

一.十一章至十五章

马莱国王因为收容区一事惊吓后病死，国王由15岁的王子继承。立约克王子叔叔为护国公。

大公约克因为先祖教训，拒绝玛丽，告诉雷英自己愿意配合戴巴家族。

美佳彻底收服马加特，李斯美佳相见，李斯想让美佳依靠戴巴家族势力直接带兵进攻王都，夺取马莱王位，取而代之。

美佳抖抖手，说像以前那般暗中统治不好吗？非要明面去当国王，树大招风?

李斯:“王者，名正言顺，方能服众。不论是无冕之王还是有冕之臣，都无法真正掌握一国之权，权力无法集中，就无法统一国之力而办大事!”

美佳很奇怪，觉得明明戴巴家族统领大权啊。

李斯:“...想我马莱，守富饶土地而贫穷，拥强悍之民而兵弱，据山川形胜而沦丧，就在于没有综合统一的强大国力。”

美佳:“先生说的这综合统一究竟是什么，听起来与我们马莱历史的政治模式都不一样!”

李斯:“中央集权!”

...

马加特惊呆，没想到李斯如此大胆!

雷英给出建议，认为如果要篡位，除了一击致命，还需心狠手辣，比如...

几分钟后。

被美佳拒绝，美佳认为自己身体还需要三个月才能完全恢复，并且美佳不想依靠家族势力，想组建自己势力。

因为美佳身为贵族小姐，从小人生被他人控制，看似生活奢华，实则如金丝雀没有自由，美佳知道若是凭借其他贵族力量夺位，日后只会被那些本来就保守的大家族制衡，美佳想要彻底改变马莱————————所以她决定暂且隐忍。

二.十六章至二十六章介绍

美佳睡觉三个月后。

约克掌权。

戴巴被迫分权给王室。

15岁的国王被母后一党与约克操控!

.

美佳醒来。

.

美佳继承戴巴公爵之位，需要发表重要演讲。

亨利一区大广场。

美佳想靠这次演讲团结除艾伦之外的人类。

美佳首先表明自己的巨人之力已经被夺走，并且她身体里已经毫无艾尔迪亚人血脉，而她的力量是名为科学巨人之力的新型力量，这种力量凡人经过充分的锻炼与学习，也可以获得。

然后列举科学数据，证明人类包括艾尔迪亚人都是源自于一个岛的大猩猩，也就是人类其实都同根同源！

美佳再用生殖隔离为铁证，证明人类血脉的一致性，以此提出新理论——“自然界以下，人人平等，人人生而自由。”

然后说明艾尔迪亚人的一些列问题纯粹就是————被名为大地恶魔的病毒给感染了，也就是——巨人癌症！

所谓的巨人之力无非是癌症发作，所谓的什么坐标、记忆、等等，全都是精神病人的发作形式。

美佳用铁证举例——根据放射性测定年代法，艾尔迪亚帝国存在时间其实只有1378年，压根没有2000年，2000年的历史全都是艾尔迪亚人妄想出来的，然后把错误的历史灌输到其他种族上，而始祖之力就是最恐怖的病毒————会把人变得极度神经病——精神分裂，甚至还会做梦改变未来影响未来被未来影响什么的，全都是病毒的原因！

所谓的回忆也只是病毒的遗传特性罢了!

美佳拿出各种自己继承始祖巨人后的研究资料，更进一步的证明了这一点！

世界人民惊呆！

美佳称艾伦之前其实是一名优秀的战士，进击的巨人向往自由也是正确的价值观————只不过始祖巨人之力觉醒后，变成神经病了！

所以错的不是艾尔迪亚人，错的可能也不是艾伦，错的是巨人之力啊！

美佳说自己的战锤之力虽然被夺走了，但碰巧继承了艾伦的进击的巨人的自由之力——精神力，现在她有个巨大的愿望，就是希望带领全人类用科学摆脱巨人之力——————科学即是自由！科学即是人类的未来！

除此之外，美佳为团结马莱人，提高民族自信心，还引入新的概念——“荷洛斯之魂”:

“我的哥哥以前说荷洛斯空空如也，然而我之前的战锤的记忆却告诉我不是如此!

为何当时的战锤要选择马莱的荷洛斯而不是其他国家的人?那是因为只有荷洛斯有与战锤合盟的勇气!

力量诚可贵，勇气价更高!

而且我可以向大家保证，给予145代始祖最后一击的确实是荷洛斯!

当时战锤与始祖势均力敌，始祖无法再次巨人化，只能靠刀剑与荷洛斯决斗，然后败北!

至于什么不战之约，其实是始祖为逃避失败——精神欺骗自己的谎言罢了!

因为始祖巨人就是个神经病人啊!

......

但现在铁证如山，荷洛斯之魂不容污蔑，马莱英雄必声震人间!”

这一下把马莱族人都说的点头称是，“对对对，战锤大人都这么说了，肯定是真的了，我们马莱人果然还是很强的啊！”

美佳演讲振奋人心，后被取外号————进击的美佳！进击的战锤巨人、马莱之魂!

对面的艾伦哑口无言。

雷英与玛丽

玛丽喜欢SM雷英，雷英受不了，就计划找人去帕岛接阿妮回来！阿妮武功高强，带回来，内可当女仆，外可撑门面，还能防玛丽！

于是雷英向国王进言，暂时与帕拉迪岛休战！以爱尔敏去换阿妮！

之后美佳与皮克作为代表与帕拉迪岛会谈！

美佳暗中潜入王都，一是看妹妹希斯特利亚，二是看能不能趁机————————

然而国王突然反悔不放艾尔敏，理由尽然是——————

...

艾尔敏在一系列事件后，得到国王的原谅!

国王也感到美佳的威胁，想利用艾尔敏遏制美佳。

艾尔敏特别害怕美佳，为防止人类被美佳用科学技术夺去自由，他...

三.二十七章至三十八章介绍

艾尔敏被王请为参谋顾问——马莱朝政动荡!

如下:

艾尔敏作为外臣投靠马莱王，学习李斯的语言风格，说:“愿献身睡服我王，愿献身为我王成就霸业......不是美佳死就是我马莱亡...兴亡大计三言两语便能严明”。

一个月后，美佳接回马莱英雄阿妮!

阿尔敏又进言:“美佳此举，无论如何，必将再次耸动天下，其声名也更加卓绝，我王听之用之，岂不又被美佳公爵之光芒遮蔽。”

王:“...”

阿尔敏:“我儿差矣!”

王:“...”

又过几日。

...

艾尔敏:“我王高见，确实言重此举之要害。”

王:“...”

阿尔敏:“臣以为，臣是老实人。”

王:“艾尔敏啊，本王是越来越喜欢你了！

有过几日，艾尔敏:“......联合帕岛，乃乃马莱霸业之始!.....

乃我王雄起之良机!”

王:“......”

阿尔敏:“臣心所向唯有王上!”

——

马莱皇帝阻止美佳发展科技，研发飞机航母！

——

美佳搞不懂艾尔敏想干啥，李斯告诉美佳:“用间有五，因间，内间，反间，生间，死间，间其国以灭其国，灭其国之时，身必死，死间者抱必死之心，斩断退路，毕其命而成其事。

这艾尔敏便是死间了!”

美佳害怕李斯也是死间，实际主人是艾伦!

李斯立即下跪哭道:“...而臣，自帕岛初次见大人——不是我王开始，直到今日，其志未变，其心未移!以前虽身为帕岛之臣，为虎作伥。然在臣心中却只有一个我王，便是王上!”

美佳心理开心，嘴上却说:“放肆，我又不是国王，别乱说话!”

李斯再哭道:“大人现在虽然不是马莱的王，却是我李斯的王啊！”

——

雷英见李斯特别有才，开始称李斯为——“斯兄!”

马加特也想讨好李斯，想让李斯与女儿结婚!

李斯傻，开开心心答应了!

美佳很生气，后果很严重!

然后婚礼就取消了!

大家都很尴尬。

四.三十八章至四十六章介绍

美佳被马莱王遏制的死死的，李斯建议美佳团结马莱大多数工人与农民————先农村包围城市，再工人保围王都!

......

美佳评价保守势力：“很多人说这些贵族是蛀虫，我觉得不是，如果把他们比喻为一个公司上班的员工，他们无非就是那种整天不干事而拿死工资的坑公司老板的员工罢了！

这些摆明坑公司的员工固然可恶，但没有那些剥削员工血汗钱的老板可恨！

所以错的永远不是贵族与员工，而应该是老板。

我们改变马莱，不应该先对中产阶级的普通贵族下手，而应该对所谓的老板——王权下手，也就是————发动革命，推翻封建制度。”

进击的美佳的新目标——马莱元首！

美佳很聪明，懂得尽可能团结绝大部分人——“把朋友弄的多多的，把敌人弄的少少的!”

.

马莱王从来没见过这种示威革命形式!

几个月后，美佳在人民的支持下当上马莱首相!

五.四十七章至六十章

小插曲——雷英得到阿妮后...

阿妮变为雷英贴身女仆。

然后过了半年——雷英玩阿妮厌倦了，觉得阿妮太娇小，他想玩大的。

艾伦见在雷英身上有利可图，就派三笠色诱雷英，夺取美佳研究成功的【解除智慧巨人年龄限制药物】【防精神操控、精神分裂药物】【论永生，大脑体外存活——魂器及...】然后反间计...

六.六十章至八十章

讲述美佳成王的故事。

帕岛分立两派，以艾尔敏、利威尔为首的女王派，与以吉克、艾伦为首的耶格尔派。

吉克自称艾尔迪亚人国王，并愿意搞安乐死——在马莱王的斡旋下，帕岛变为帕岛与艾尔迪亚联合王国，因此又有女王，又有吉克王。

但两王暂时都愿意与马莱联盟。

首先马莱王因为艾尔敏的谗言，自乱阵脚，监禁荣誉马莱人与皮克等巨人，强行征兵，劳民伤财，合兵帕岛进攻日出国，想一战称霸，没想到——

本来一直装傻中的艾伦突然与吉克国王闹翻，发动地鸣!攻击马莱!

马莱全部战舰都在攻日出，根本回防不了!

马莱王毫无办法，只能解禁荣誉马莱人，让美佳率领车力巨人、铠之巨人、鄂之巨人对抗地鸣!

美佳使用最新研发的鱼雷、战斗机，成功为海边军民撤离提供了时间!

但艾伦的始祖巨人太过强大，还是带领一半超大型巨人成功登陆马莱!

美佳假装不敌，将敌方主力尽数诱至森林之中——那森林布满了引燃物质。

雷英研发的白磷轰炸弹、温压弹以及炸弹之母在战争中展现了极其恐怖的实力，艾伦的地鸣军团在不到一个小时内被全部消灭!

美佳单挑艾伦!

（战斗过程之后补上）

艾伦战死。

艾伦背地里逃了，暂时没人知道而已。

帕岛称艾伦是叛国贼，反人类罪，都是艾伦惹的祸!艾伦已死，世界和平!

.

.

美佳战后，很精明，知道马莱王要“飞鸟尽，良弓藏”便假装没力气，睡觉了！

马莱王本就怕美佳功高过主，现在美佳战后虚弱，时机千载难逢，实在不可错过，就卑鄙地派兵幽禁美佳!立自己堂兄为代首相。

全世界震惊!马莱人义愤填膺!

马莱王觉得艾伦已死，美佳就没用了————一不做二不休想暗杀美佳，于是......

国王暗杀队VS李斯皮克...

但海洋对面，马莱与日出国的战况却急转直下。

因为逃走的艾伦到日出国控制了无能的军政府，发动了反击!（对日出军政府来说，由于快被马莱灭国了，没退路了，只能靠艾伦）

击败了本来占上风的马莱人!

艾伦利用始祖巨人之力控制日出国高层，屠杀异己，把日出国变为军国主义。

这一下，马莱王的战争可谓彻底失败!

美佳却还在积蓄力量，她又找机会为自己的夺位添砖加瓦!

她假装睡着，却不断鼓动手下人示威——结果示威到了火烧国会场。

然后美佳立刻醒来，到首相府，拿起矿泉水瓶当锤，一锤打爆那时候的代首相，然后假装维护国王统治，命令动用军队宵禁，抓出火烧国会的罪犯!

实际美佳是利用火烧国会这一事件，使国家进入紧急状态，她就可以合法地夺得大权，然后————

美佳就把保王党一派大贵族、大资本家定义为纵火犯，抓捕!

那些寡头一脸懵逼，但面对愤怒的群众，一点办法没有!

美佳再以守护王宫为由，派兵包围了王宫!

然后她也不知道咋办了，问李斯，到底咋办，是废除国王，还是————

.

.

李斯是先秦人，对什么民主自由三权分立什么的嗤之以鼻。

李斯故意号召国内一大半人说要美佳废除王制，废封建——都是没钱的工人，然后暗地里又与保王党沟通。

说保王党有两个选择，一个是美佳废封建，立共和国，称总统，那么他们一无所有。

二是...

保王党们选无可选!

之后，美佳特别真诚地说:“为了避免国家内乱，民众互相残杀，虽然不想留着落后愚昧的封建制度，但也没办法了!暂且君主立宪制，之后慢慢过渡!”

然后美佳大军进入王宫————

美佳与可怜的马莱王对话:

“王位更迭有三种，排除继位，那就是夺位以及禅位。”

一旁约克:“禅位是什么?”

美佳解释一番，“......所以，禅位之人，是要歌功颂德的，在史书上肯定是好名声，也能善终，但夺位吗？

去夺位的人自然会让人说几句不好听的，但被夺位的估计也会被说成是昏君、亡国之君吧！呵呵，不过，不论你马莱王是禅位还是夺位，反正马莱的王位我美佳坐定了！”

马莱王退位，美佳继位!

.

.

一个月后，李斯想让美佳改朝换代，美佳鄙视，拒绝了，然后努力寻找自己与马莱王室的血缘关系，之后就弄出了“虽然我美佳是王室远亲的远亲，但血脉也是纯正的!”

美佳还拿基因鉴定作为证据————要相信科学!

只有李斯知道，那鉴定是伪造的，不过以美佳的科学才能，没人看得出罢了!

就这样————

芙丽达.美佳称王。

史称战锤纪元!


	14. Chapter 14

【美佳法治与大秦法治主要区别

美佳法治目标是为以理性限制君权。

核心是罪刑法定、人人平等、罪刑相当。

本质是:法律是对文明的守护，要体现对人的尊重，即使是穷凶极恶的罪犯也要尊重，也要受法律保护。因此残酷不人道的法律是绝对禁止的。

一句话——美佳之法，处处是制约与尊重。

大秦商鞅之法虽然看似特点与其完全相反，不过源头是一样的。

大秦之法，重在侮辱与残害，本质是恐惧，目标是让君权不受控制，不受约束直到君王自毁的地步。

治世不一道，遍国不法古，李斯将商鞅变法进化，以配合当今世界潮流。】

美佳为王，命李斯为首相。

1.李斯：“谋人不如强己，谋敌不如变我，就如天命星象从来不会垂怜弱者，它永远都只是强者的光环。我王只有自身强大才能立于不败之地！”

2.美佳：“权力功业如战场，历来不以德行操守论人。”

李斯：“我王所言甚是，强力乃国家之本，德行乃为政之末。”

3.美佳：“金钱，人世流火，生不带来，死不带去，用得其所，方为无价至宝。不得其所，铜臭如粪土。”

4.

李斯:“强国之道，法家精要之学。法家强国，唯务实二字，务求国家实力增长，”

美佳:“你的法家与科学与理性实在兼容匹配，说得好啊！

君主就应该建立效仿自然规律的法律，然后亲自带头遵守，就像自然本身一定是符合自然规律的。

而且法律要在君王之上，理性上说是因为自然创造了人类，即使是君主也要效忠自然，现实上来说，这样才能让国家长治久安。

君王一旦把自己位于法律之上，就会引起野心家的嫉妒，就会出现谋逆。

因此，高于法律的权力即是反理性的权力，是人类狂妄的产物，只会导致国家的灭亡；而受法律保护的权力却可以集合一个国家整体的力量，将帝王之道的优点发挥极致。

我美佳愿以法治国。”

李斯:“我王贤明，马莱之幸!”

.

.

某日论天下论王道。

美佳:世上之人知本王者寥寥，其实本王只是个善良纯真的女孩子罢了。

李斯:其实我李斯亦只是个有点野心的老实人罢了。

美佳:作为女人，看天下，看历史，战争不断，屠戮循环不已，人民流血不止，甚是悲痛。先生如何看，觉得该追求和平啊！

李斯:世异则事异，事异则备变，此天下大道也，艾尔迪亚悖之。艾尔迪亚称霸天下以来，不求中央集权之王道，而是裂土分封，分九大巨人于各地，叛乱不断，内战不止!

再有145王消极回避，虚构谎言，粉饰和平，以致今日天下乱之极矣，极端则必反，故斯言天下归一之日不远，只需有强力君主配强大国力，便可救黎明百姓于倒悬。

美佳大喜:说得好，治国不一道，便国不法古。先生大义，本王欲用新道揽天下，入我怀中。这样就可以集合全世界的力量，研发火箭，飞向太空!

“...”李斯心想这女王怎么这么早就开始像嬴政那般异想天开，想做劳民伤财的事情了，只是现在不方便劝说。

......

李斯:大王口中的nuclear是什么，为何说这个武器可以让世界和平。

美佳:发音是new-clear，就是新型的一种可以瞬间clear清光所有敌人的武器。

一瞬间就可以杀死几百万人，而且代价极低，就是那种按钮啊，小猫咪都可以按按的那种。

这种武器是人类追求军事力量的极致，理性上说，研发武器就为了快速高效精确同时低成本地消灭敌人，nuclear就是极致。

有nuclear

人类还打什么仗，征什么兵啊！按按钮就行了。

把武器交给我们科学家垄断，军人都可以退休了，随便一个科学家就可以毁灭星球!

而科学家是不会如此自杀的，所以世界就此和平，反过来说，不是和平就是立即毁灭。

李斯:可这种武器还没研发成功吧，这么方便的武器搞得和长生不老药一样，万一不存在呢？

他心中却暗想“越来越像了，就差说找外星人了，嬴政当年也整天要寻啥仙人，美佳她真是嬴政转世?”

美佳:这方面你不懂，打不开原子是不可能的，否则太阳怎么燃烧的啊！

你还是说是何为帝王之术吧?听起来好像很厉害的样子。

李斯:帝王之术，在于势与术。

飞龙乘云，腾蛇游雾，云罢雾霁，龙蛇之属，就与蚓蚁同矣，故君王不能失其势。

希丝特莉亚为傀儡，不能治艾伦艾尔敏三笠三人，艾伦掌权则能乱天下，权重位尊也。

因此君王把握权柄，就类似我王的科学之力，方能得其势。

.

权柄者，刑法与德行也-刑事乃人之制度，法乃自然规律，掌握刑法，就是上知天文下知地理，科学是第一力量!德行便是舆论，便是媒体，民众往往容易受舆论影响，故斯言:

掌握了科学，就是掌握了控制民众物质资源的能力；掌握了舆论，就是得到了决定民众精神方向的令旗!有此二者，才算手握权柄。就像女王手握战锤一样，女王战锤的厉害，无人不知!”

美佳眯着眼睛，很是开心，“先生终显大才本色!”让李斯继续说帝王之道的术!

李斯:所谓术，操术以御下。

术有九，其一，好去恶，群臣见素（君主不表现出好恶的感情，让大臣们无法揣摩）

其二，君无为于上，群臣竦惧乎下（明君在上面无为而治，群臣在下面战战兢兢地办事）

其三，在不可见，用在不可知（帝王之道在于秘不可泄，运用之巧在于不为人所）

其四，掩其迹，匿其端，下不能原；去其智，绝其能，下不能意（帝王要掩藏起自己的行迹，不暴露自己的观点，使得臣下无从探测；要运用智慧于无形之中，不显示自己的才能，使得臣下无从揣度）

其五.其怀，夺之威。主上用之，若电若雷!（探测臣子的意图，剥夺他的权势。主上使用杀伐大权，要象电闪雷鸣般迅速猛烈）

其六.爱臣太亲，必威其身；人臣太贵，必易主位。过于宠信臣下，必然会危及君主自身；臣下权势过重，必然有篡位之心

其七.主之患（毛病）在于信人。信人，则制（受制）于人”

其八.建立一种现代性金融制度，以工作劳民、弱民，不至于让民众无事可做而聚众谋反，类似古代的徭役。以资本辱民，让民众皆以有钱为尊，无钱为耻，而一个国家必然大多数是穷人，所以可以羞辱绝大多数民众。以通货膨胀、适当的金融危机弱民，贫民。最后以资本主义思想壹民。五者若不灵，借用现代舆论媒体，社会抹杀!”

李斯说完最后一句话，不安地看着美佳，他知道美佳虽然时常腹黑冷血，实际内心是个温柔善良的女孩，就不知道能不能狠得下心做个强力又危险的君王!因为危险也是君王实力之一!

美佳听到最后一句，有些魂不守己，但随即反应过来，拍手道:“虽然听起来恶毒、不合常理，但是句句点中要害，这便是常人理解不了的理性之法!

就像常人不理解我的相对论思想一样!

人类，只有创造尽量多的金钱；凡人，只有辛苦工作给我们创造资本，我们才可以建造火箭，飞向太空——一切都是为了自由。

这个世界是残酷的，没有牺牲就没有前进，为了人类的前进，我们必须不断战斗，战斗，即使牺牲再多，也要迈着前人的鲜血走下去，直到那一天——

所以，要承担恶魔角色的话，我愿意。”

李斯:“最后一术，我王记否?”

美佳摆摆手，“自然，你给我的书我都看过，虽然是什么一个叫韩非子的古人写的——

事在四方，要在中央。圣人执要，四方来效。

当然圣人同时也是恶魔。”

李斯低声:“是，大海孕育万物，但也可引发洪水海啸，灭世。”

美佳:“无论如何，我会继续前进，阻挡我的人就是我的敌人，我会一个不留驱逐干净!当然，会尽量减少牺牲。”

——

——

美佳变法之后，经济大好，国力富强，人民欢心地赚钱，建工厂，效忠女王。

女王在期间碰到几大问题。

第一就是资本家过大的问题。不少企业强制加班破坏法律，建什么狼性主义影响女王仁爱思想的统一。

女王本来觉得自己订的一周要五天工作，每天工作要八小时已经很剥削人民了，却没想到资本家黑心的可怕，简直是恶魔中的恶魔!

马莱出现了好多年轻人猝死的时间，女王觉得再这样下去，马莱年轻人健康状态堪忧!

“赚钱也不是这样赚的啊，人都死了，赚钱还有啥用，而且，人这么年轻死了，他后面几十年的劳动力不就白白没了，我就不就亏了!这些资本家是我的敌人。”

女王建立加班法案。还发明连坐法案——董事长知道别的公司加班违法，如不举报，连坐!为的就是防止公司靠拼加班来拼销售额。

却没想到自己哥哥雷英居然暗地里不遵守。

就有以下这一幕。

女王：不能变了？ 李斯：法立如山! 女王：不能缓？ 李斯：法贵时效! 女王：不能减? 李斯：减刑溃法! 女王：不能特赦? 李斯：法外无恩!

女王逮捕包括雷英的一百五十名大资本家，剥夺所有财务，全部作为养老福利发给人民。

但由于女王的私人家产是给雷英管的，所以女王破产了!

李斯想劝说女王私下留点钱，到底君王没有钱也不行，人心都收买不来，美佳留下经典一句话“有锤子就行，要什么钱。”

之后出现了离奇一幕，美佳因为没钱吃饭，去某家店当了一个月的女服务员...

然后，那家店就变成连锁店。

女王想到了另一种赚钱还能收买人心的办法就是——当明星。

美佳先是拍广告，做模特，然后开始找三笠、邀请帕岛的女王，组成了一个美少女组合，开始唱歌跳舞，同时不时宣传新政策...

美佳很开心，认为自己找到了一种兵不血刃，又得民心又赚钱又没风险的好办法!

资本家对美佳的魅力攻势束手无策!尤其是资本家无法防止自己子女追星追女王，所以他们无法发动政变——粉丝们不同意啊。

他们联合起来想依靠制造经融危机重创美佳!

马莱果然房地产泡沫破灭。

货币剧烈贬值。

但王政的好处就在这里，国家出事，可以说是臣子有问题，反正君王是不背锅的。

政府随便换，人民随便示威，反正君王是无辜的。

【腹黑的美佳表示还是王政好，又可以行使民主——人民选首相啊！又可以应付国家危机——人民对政府不满意是吧，那就弹劾选个新政府吧!而实际上——首相只是个临时工，政府换来换去，说到底都是国王的人，表面首相行政管理国家，实际君王才是掌权者————不处理政务，却有否决权；不亲自管理，却能定马莱未来方向。

美佳有云:

兵者，做事也，如机器一般听从指挥即可，服从指挥是军人的天职。

将者，管理也，管理兵员，设计战术，击溃敌人，取得胜利是将领的任务。

王者，谋划也，弱战术，重战略，运筹于帷幄之间，决胜于千里之外，富国强兵是王者的目标。

所以美佳平时非常低调，“无为而治”，一般不发表政见，也不对政府指手画脚，给民众感觉就像一个吉祥物。

况且，这样可以给制度带来极大弹性，资本派实力过大，就换个反对资本派的首相，反之亦然，把人民的视野从国王移到首相上，那么遭殃的也只是首相罢了。

唯一的弱点在于有人直接攻击美佳的王位!

但由于美佳掌握马莱所有科学人才与科研技术，也就是科学之力，有各种秘密武器。

而且战略层面，理性人也有跨维度的优势。

那些会对科学王权发起挑战的，往往是大资本家、野心家，但这些人虽然很会赚钱也很会管人，但这两者只是凡俗世界的能力罢了——兵者、将者，对于拥有哲学、科学能力的王者来说，便相形见绌。

尤其，兵者将者整日内耗于权力斗争，尔虞我诈，互相夺取资源金钱，没有什么机会如王者那般长时间、系统化学习科学、哲学。

就像议会、选首相那种，到最后人民选出来的可能只是花言巧语的政客、野心家罢了。

国家交给这些凡俗之人手里，自然无法取得大的进步。

但如果只是传位给自己家族的俗人，又会搞得固步自封，历史循环。

因此美佳以后会选择禅位，通过基因检测、能力测试，挖掘马莱智商最高、身体素质最高、精神力最高、女的最漂亮男的最英俊、最热爱科学的理性人，然后封此人为义子，之后不靠血缘进行传位，就如研究出经典力学的物理学家死后相对论的科学家接位一样——科学王。

当然，科学王的权力被科学委员会限制，受理性与科学束缚，以防被权力控制，激发内心的幽暗。

君王行使权力要如物理学家提出理论一样，要被实践证明，才可以付诸效力。

或者说，在美佳看来，权力是反科学的一种形式，一旦人类进化到足够程度，就不需要权力了。

因此美佳在马莱的统治几乎是全方面的先进、完美、理性、理想的统治。

】

于是李斯就被弹劾。

美佳看那些资本家不爽，就找了个山，秀了下战锤之力。

资本家立即闭嘴。

美佳觉得这些资本家是靠自己发展起来的，现在势力大了就嚣张了，实在可恶。

美佳就开始鼓吹一种新型经济——计划经济。

以此来制衡资本家。

资本家一看美佳还有一种不用他们来发展经济的方法，立即萎了，一起找美佳，说有事好商量。

但搞笑的是，美佳从计划生产避孕套开始就发现这玩意不行，果然，才进行了一天就应供货不足而夭折了，但她坏就坏在这里，自己改良了一个均衡型市场经济主导下的计划经济，然后却对国外大肆鼓吹旧式计划经济的好，以此让别国得不到强国体制!

另一方面，针对那些看马莱强大想找捷径学习的国家，美佳大肆鼓吹“哎呀，姐妹之国必须帮啊，希丝特莉亚，来来来，我们马莱强的就是宪法啊，就是民主，就是自由，就是荷洛斯之魂，抄过去就行。”

美佳甚至还大方给各种科技给他国，丝毫没有吝啬，被别国称为“大方又好骗的女人!”

这些国家不知道，美佳心中只有一本书不能给别人看到，那就是李斯给她的——《韩非子》!

“这些鼠目寸光的白痴，还是不理解我美佳常说的知识就是力量!

只不过，对妹妹她，也是没办法了啊。

给你们科技可以，授人以鱼可以，授人以渔不行。

要把韩非子列为马莱的最高机密。”

美佳见房地产捞不到钱，就想靠本行，科技赚钱。

一时大资本家都趋之若鹜，投资各种技术产业。

但美佳玩金融玩大了，结果不小心主动戳破科技泡沫，接着就是大萧条。

美佳傻眼了，“这通货膨胀见过，紧缩是啥玩意啊！怎么问一百个经济学家，能有九十九种说法呀!这不科学啊。”

美佳想问李斯，想李斯再次出山，李斯无奈拒绝“这我真不行，我自己都纳闷的，前年还在倒牛奶，现在怎么有牛都没工厂生产牛奶了，这世界太光怪陆离了，我先睡了，可能是一场梦。”

后来美佳终于承认“原来这经济学和物理学不是一个类型的啊！”

美佳只能重新请雷英一帮的大资本家出山。

雷英当首相。

雷英提出一个建议——用军工复合体恢复经济。

美佳一听觉得此计不错，通过大量生产武器来提振经济。

“但武器造了怎么用呢？找个沙漠，打空气？”

雷英:“这太浪费了吧，不如——打个仗玩玩，打赢了，那就爆赚!”

“打输了呢？”

“...”

“雷英啊，咱们不如卖武器吧！”

雷英瞪大了眼睛，随后喜道:“哎呀哎呀，妹妹啊，你怎么就这么聪明呢，哦，不，是那么腹黑呢!”

于是美佳看日出国那边蠢蠢欲动的艾伦，觉得这是个坑人的好机会，立刻暗中与艾伦会谈，夸自己有多么多么先进、好、便宜的新型武器和原材料。

日出国开始采购马莱的军备，然后世界各国都向马莱购买装备。

中东联合总统贼猥琐，买武器时，与雷英嘀咕:“雷首相啊，你们这驱逐舰真好啊，速度快，还有大量诱饵弹，防鱼雷一防一个准，可惜太贵了，如果买一送一就好了。”

“总统你在说什么，我没听清楚。”

“哦，不是驱逐舰买一送一，是那个买一送一!”

“什么啊？”雷英很不理解。

总统靠在他耳边嘀咕:“都说你家女仆个个都很可爱，关键是都是绝色啊，世上少有的那种，什么三笠啊，什么阿妮啊，你看我买三艘，嫌太贵，要是是吧，当然，我知道你五十几个女仆，也不缺是吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

雷英很尴尬，“那就提升十分一价格。”

“哈？这不行，不买了。”

雷英呵呵一笑，“不买就不买，我买家多啊，你看你们旁边那啥小国的昨天就来问我买，还想买五艘，哎呀我看这小国与你们世仇才婉言拒绝，现在回想——”

“啊不不不，要买，要买，一定要买，这样，买一送一，五分之一。”

“不行，不行。”

“哎呀，我们什么关系，是吧，以前一个学校的，那时候啊！”

“九分之一可以考虑。”

“八分之一八分之一”

“.......”

“.......”

两人小声嘀咕。

“哎，没办法，你这个总统啊，算了，亏本一下，增加七点五分之一卖给你，不过事先点名，阿妮还好，三笠这姑娘吗？呵呵呵呵，”

“不怕不怕，我就喜欢有个性的，我们国家漂亮的都玩过了，没意思才来你们这要。”

“一年，这不是奴隶社会啊。”

“明白明白，那个，要保密啊，这种事情。”

雷英露出耐人寻味的笑:“那当然，当领袖的吗，事务繁忙，日理万机，当然不可以被花边新闻所困扰。不过你自己安排好，文秘就别做了，太显眼，做个护士、舞蹈老师就行，再不行，打掩护给你儿子当个战斗教官，是吧，三笠吗，打起来比跳起来漂亮。”

“是是是，首相经验丰富，正好我儿子也到了请战斗教练的年龄了！”

......

雷英寝室。

拿着鞭子的三笠，“这么说，你他妈就把我给卖了。”

雷英扔出一张银行卡，:“哼，给你，手续费我留0.5亿，剩下多出的7亿，你买几件喜欢的衣服吧。”

但这个总统的猥琐还不限于此，一年后，他又找美佳，说自己愿意花一艘航母的钱与她...

美佳瞳孔皱缩，刚想发作，却又忍了，“你说什么，一艘航母?这得多少钱啊？你们国家公民，允许你这样?”

总统:“没事没事，技术上可行，我买两艘，你给一艘加一艘模型就行，反正军队都我的人，没人泄密的，呵呵呵呵呵呵。”

美佳心想“你他奶奶的，我战锤女王就一艘航母的钱?————等等，这样的机会，如果拉拢他...........”

美佳想了三分钟，在国家利益的驱动下，还是屈服了！“就算是为国家牺牲了。”

美佳不是那种主动的女人，那方面也不持久，但偏偏——一旦被抱住，就是那种足以让男人无法自拔的类型!

所以美佳与总统过的几晚并不舒服，美佳觉得自己惨遭一个野兽凌辱，自己都梨花带雨哭了，对方还不肯松手!

要自己不是为了国家为了人民，早一锤子——!

咬牙暗想“你这个混蛋，这几日你如此凌辱于我，我他日若遇时机，定当以灭国雪耻！”

不过对总统而言，这几日可有着那种死了也甘心的滋味——“未曾想，女人还有这样的滋味，还是历史最伟大的女王，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我的运气怎么就这么好呢!?”

.

.

美佳靠卖武器，隔岸观火的好运到头了。

日出国在艾伦带领下，逐渐吞并东洋所有国家，占全球土地三分之一，陆军700万，海军150万，航母11艘，分三个战斗群，最强的是联合舰队。

但是，日出国缺乏冰爆石，只有从帕岛购买。

美佳见局势控制不住立刻召开国际会议，命令各国必须按照经济量裁军，日出国表面同意，实则...

美佳建议希丝特莉亚立刻中断与日出国贸易!

没想到，日出国居然率先攻击帕岛!

帕岛海军无法力敌，超大型巨人与五大巨人之力下，日出国联合舰队没有偷袭成功。

美佳率领空军使用最新战斗机、轰炸机袭击日出国南部石油港口，使得日出不得已全力回防。

交战过程中，各国士兵意外发现————

日出国士兵诡异至极，口吐黑膜，眼眶如僵尸般!

被艾伦精神控制!


	15. 第一百章合纵灭艾伦

战锤十二年。

美佳女王联合其他几国合纵攻艾伦统治的日出国：

“多谢诸位国王莅临我马莱五区，艾伦之当伐久矣！

诸位皆知，本王几年前亲在雷贝利欧收容区亲眼目睹，艾伦如何袭击各国政要军民，那不是一场战争，而是一场屠杀!

前年在帕岛控制我妹妹希丝特莉亚女王不成，又跑去日出国屠杀异己，自立为伪王!

艾伦国策，以强凛弱，艾伦之军，禽兽不如，艾伦其人，人面兽心，其恶，满盈，其罪，滔天。

这都是因为艾伦是始祖巨人导致!

但是几百年前我马莱的荷洛斯力战始祖的历史让本王明白，只要我们全世界众志成城，合纵讨伐始祖，必能驱逐罪恶，世界和平。

如今，始祖已与当年退居帕岛之时，大有不同，因为艾伦真正发明了一种可以在基因层面精神操控一个民族的武器，他操纵了日出国!

今天他能精神控制日出国，明天他又能控制我们在座的哪一国呢？

依本王看来，哪一国都难逃厄运，不能任艾伦为所欲为，不能再龟缩坐以待毙！

诸王，我等都是贵胄后裔，半神之血，乃与上帝契约之一国之王!

艾伦当前，伸张正义，乃我等使命，我相信，只要各位国王同心协力，必能铲除艾伦伪王，解救日出百姓!”

众王听的点头称是，但还有几事不明，比如中东联合总统就问道:“有些事情还是提前计划、分配好比较好，比如胜利后日出国分几块大区?由哪方驻军?盟军统领又是谁？”

美佳:“本王愿奉帕迪拉共和国的利威尔司令为盟主，并派我马莱海军航母7艘，潜艇37艘，驱逐舰179艘，海军17万，陆军170万，击败日出国东洋的联合舰队，为击败艾伦化去最大阻力!

而且我保证，此番战争，我马莱不要日出一寸土地!”

中东总统:“战锤如此高义，反倒让本总统有些无所适从啊！”

美佳:“总统多虑。

一直以来，我芙丽达.美佳甚有困惑，为何诸国皆说我马莱为战争之国呢？

在本王看来，我马莱公民，皆是勇猛善良可老实的人民，就如勇敢的荷洛斯，善良的甚至愿意安乐死的吉克、踏实可靠的莱纳将军，老实单纯的波尔克伯爵!

所以此番合纵伐艾伦，我马莱愿意做一点牺牲。”

某大国国王:“战锤为世界和平而舍私利，本王佩服。”

希丝特莉亚连忙说:“帕迪拉国亦愿意追随战锤女王!出调查兵团打艾伦!”

“愿追随女王!”

“愿追随女王!”

中东联合总统:“我们中东联合亦愿意跟随马莱正义之师，此番日出必亡，艾伦必死!”

“日出必亡!”

“艾伦必死!”

五个月后，日出七艘航母在中途岛被美佳战锤号航母舰队击沉。

日出国进行本土决战，号称半亿玉碎!

美佳研发nuclear成功，命名——艾伦弹。（和艾伦一样可怕的炸弹）

美佳在东京、京都投放艾伦弹，艾伦连同王宫当场被炸成气体，日出三十万出动的国防军一瞬间被烧为灰烬，两枚炸弹共杀伤日出九十三万军民。

但艾伦其实并没有死。

原来艾伦早就派三笠色诱雷英成功，雷英泄露一种大脑体外移植的技术给艾伦。

艾伦用始祖之力挖了一个巨大的深渊，把脑部埋在深渊底层，然后操控土壤，把自己的巨人之力连通日出所有植物、树木的根中，散发出有毒气体，制造国民精神混乱!

可以这么说，日出国整片土地都是艾伦的身体。

他在沉睡，积蓄力量，等待...

——

——

坑人的作者的话：“写的太傻了，自己都受不了了，完全代入不了角色，太违和了！就写个大概，图个爽吧。现在不流行话本小说吗？就只有对话的那种——————这样能算小说吗？不过以作者每天只能写一小时的空余时间，这种都写不了了啊。

感兴趣的话语会以对话形式，后面补上吧。

完结-不存在的，这里全是草稿啊。

后面是女王与艾伦的斗争，战争，女王要一统天下。

第二部第三部简介

女王力量的机密，巨人之力与外星生物的联系。

女王统一世界后，为了团结人民，防止内乱，想编造外星人侵略地球的谎言...利用伪旗战术，渲染外星人恐怖，编造宇宙黑暗森林法则，号称星球人要放弃民族宗教偏见，团结起来，才不至于被外星坏蛋毁灭!

于是美佳发明生命之树——人类寿命提高至一百万岁，并且永葆青春。

女王300000岁...

科技大爆发!拥有飞越银河系能力。

但美佳星球人由于寿命变长，根据宇宙规律，生殖率急剧降低，原本鼎盛时期39亿人口现在只剩下1900万，而且男性只有300万，其他都是美少女!

美佳估计星球的男性再过1万年就灭绝了!

更加可悲的是，星球的男性由于整日被美少女们统治（因为只有美少女拥有高维之力），精神萎靡，宁愿宅在小行星上（每个居民都被分配一个土卫二大的小行星做房子）玩机器人（每个公民可以拥有一万名机器人)，也不愿找女朋友!

美佳一方面通过人工智能创造改造型男人，一方面寻求星外殖民的机会，不过银河系虽大，找个有动物的星球却比大海捞针还要困难。

女王还真靠射电望远镜发现了银河边远星系——太阳系，那里有一颗美丽的星球。

女王开始派人渗透地球，谏山创就是其中一位。

但碰到一个问题，就是两个星球人存在生殖隔离，无法血缘混一!而且地球似乎有个高维母文明在银河赫赫有名，自己不能贸然出击!

美佳准备靠巨人之力改造地球人基因，变得可以通婚。

于是......

美佳要与地球宣战!

是那种不让别人知道的宣战。

也就是在自己星球上做个仪式，就代表符合宇宙法了，至于地球人不知道那是地球人自己傻，没科技。

然后美佳把所有军舰全部移动到另外一个星系的一颗有海洋的星球上。

开启星系投影，让人误以为这是颗有文明的星球。

这招叫做——主星伪造。

美佳是个谨慎人，故意从这颗星球发军，就可以防止被地球一方反向探测到母星位置所在。

至于军队——智能化机器人部队。

没有任何一个活人。

分三大部队。

第一队，先行突击队。

这一队由纳米机器人构成，在隐形飞船的帮助下，投放地球大气层，使地球产生一种病毒————这种病毒追求短杀伤长生存高传染，为的就是在人体长期残留，类似始祖巨人对子民的坐标!

第二队，核反应抑制队。

地球掌握的最强武力是核武器，因此抑制核武器就可以，而且，美佳最不希望看见地球人用核武器自毁，那她将会一无所获。

第三队，主力部队——巨人队!

机械化巨人——吞人——巨人肚子是生物容器，可以进行基因改造。

被巨人吃掉的人，可以变身为智慧巨人——基因改造成功!

然后体内的病毒——坐标会自动发作!

美佳依靠超级武器——艾伦之脑（现在就剩一个装在容器里的脑袋了，脑袋被人工智能控制），发动坐标，修改地球人类记忆，如此一来——

“那一天，地球人看着漫画，终于回想起了，曾经一度被他们支配的恐怖，还有那被囚禁于鸟笼中的那份耻辱!”


	16. 番外三.芙丽达VS前任战锤巨人亨利

战斗片段:

一.战锤的真正力量

亨利的战锤巨人突然在一行人上方巨人化，当场踩死几个人，又制造出一把巨剑，连续劈砍，将由调查军团与宪兵团组成的50人联队几乎团灭!

除了李斯逃的快，飞到边上树木隐匿起来。

...

森林中，芙丽达看着被亨利袭击至死的宪兵团同伴，心中痛苦万分，咬牙切齿对一边巨人化的战锤巨人——亨利吼道:“这就是你说的和谈吗？”

亨利操作着巨人不屑地说:“什么吗？我看你这些恶魔围着你，以为是监视你的，就一股脑清理掉，这样也不会轻易暴露我们的存在。啊，你难道忘了吗？你只是来夺取始祖的，夺取完毕后，这座岛就失去剩余价值了，你要是今后对这岛不满意的话，大可以发兵灭了，那时候继承我战锤之力的你无论干什么都没人能够阻止 。”

芙丽达:“滚，别把我说的和你一样，我....”

亨利听完对方义愤填膺的一段话语后，敲着脑袋盘算着。

“原来如此，这人似乎被岛内恶魔给洗脑了，或者被始祖之力操纵了，精神不稳当啊，这可棘手的很，等于一个定时炸弹，既然如此————”

亨利阴冷地说:“既然如此，那么——不如把你吃了，你就当为我戴巴家族所牺牲吧。”

“什么你?”

亨利说罢便再次挥出巨剑，直指孙女芙丽达。

芙丽达从马上纵跃而起，拔地十多米高，避开战锤之剑，之后指甲堑入掌心，一阵雷电共鸣后，始祖巨人自半空而现，泰山压顶般向着只有五米高的战锤巨人一扑而下。

亨利则愣了下，不知道对手怎么跳这么高的，只不过这个位置变身——也太显眼了点吧？

战锤面对来势汹汹的始祖，不强挡，而是往地上一滚，让她扑了个空。

始祖蹬地往地上一弹，矫健地逼近战锤，手脚并上，行云流水，短时间就攻出十几招，看的上面李斯只感觉眼花缭乱“巨人也可以使用出人类的搏斗技巧?”

但战锤却灵活的诡异，像能预判出始祖进攻路线一般，动若脱兔，举手抬挡，每个防御动作使的都恰到好处，非常及时，使对方拳拳落空，然后几个后空翻直接拉开几米的距离——“没想到你始祖的能力运用的满纯熟，但不好意思，我可是修行武道二十多年了，那么——”

亨利一下把边上一根树木掰断，硬质化能力覆盖其上，做出一把锋利的宝剑!

巨剑一抖，剑若毒舌一般向始祖逼近，芙丽达只能将拳头硬质化抵挡，想靠自己速度取胜，没想到。

战锤的剑角度刁钻，或虚或实，芙丽达本想靠力量抓住巨剑直接掰断，却总被对方一闪即过，她十分无奈，正想后退几步寻找空间与武器，却不料对方突然从地面一跳，整个巨人凌空而来，人剑一体，寒光爆涨!

芙丽达连忙右臂硬质化迎敌，却不料对方剑刃划了一个大圈，绕开自己右臂，直削左臂。

此时想给左臂硬质化，却也来不及，自己左臂转眼被斩断!

芙丽达一慌，立刻用右臂保护后颈，同时左脚使劲踹出，但战锤身体比她小了许多，如泥鳅一般，一滑便躲过!

战锤反攻又是闪电般的连劈三剑，剑光匹练，招招指向要害。

芙丽达身高体大，视野却不足，就这样，四肢全部被斩断，她十分无语，使出全身劲力，用脑袋撞击对方，这一撞又快又狠，如石破天惊，就算超大型巨人在场也得被撞出个超大型洞来。

未曾想，战锤咦的一声，手掌只轻轻一拍便将始祖一身蛮力卸去，顺势一领，把始祖抛到对面树木上，轰轰的几声，始祖巨人被摔的体无完肢，显然是不行了!

一侧藏匿着准备反击的李斯暗自心惊，没想到这战锤亨利居然还是一代武学宗师，懂得借力打力，所以——

芙丽达无奈，只能从巨人后颈探出头来，冒出阵阵蒸汽。

战锤巨人一脸得意洋洋，似乎对自己巨人化的首战非常满意。

这得益于亨利独有的巨人化能力——并没有直接释放完全体十五米的巨人，而是其缩小版，这样便可以减少体力，加大灵敏度，以配合自己独有的剑技。

他深深知道战锤巨人的特点就在于使用武器，因此他继承战锤后，一次巨人之力都没用过，而是去日出国专门学习了十年剑道!

除开剑道，一身散打的格斗术也是出类拔萃，收容区的阿妮就有幸得到他的指导，只不过他有种族歧视，只交了阿妮三成的功夫!

从某种意义上说，亨利的战锤巨人，匹配上他的战斗技巧，实力远在其他巨人之上，用他的话来说就是——

“那个超大型巨人名字很长的那家伙，有啥厉害啊？除了长大个点，能喷气还能干啥啊？要是我，几招战锤.连续斩，顷刻就能割断他周身韧带，之后手到擒来了!

还有那铠巨，那个装大哥的莱纳，除了会抱个重型铠甲冲锋，其他还有啥?俗话说，带甲越多的，越笨重，人越傻，解决他很简单，力气都不用花，拳都不用挥的，搞个大坑陷阱就解决了，这叫做——请君入坑!

之后那个兽巨，戴眼镜装逼的那个，老子最看不惯，还什么——马莱之矛，鬼个矛啊，不就会远程扔沙子吗？老子随便造个盾牌就挡住的货!速度还贼慢，硬质化结晶化一个都用不熟，眼睛还贼不好使，视力差得很，解决它就是跑几步路的时间，趁其不备，背后一刀就结果了。

然后那个女巨人，还有几分实力和姿色，不过小阿妮吗，武功全我教的，真打起来，就是送的。

车巨、鄂巨更不用说，后勤兵跑路的，那个车巨小可爱脑子还好使，但要等她打全场的时候，估计马莱也亡了。

至于最后一个进击，据说潜力巨大，大到逆天!哼，没转化为实力的的潜力叫什么，叫空气!耶格尔是吧，让老夫见到了，一锤子让你见始祖尤弥尔!”

二.爆裂

亨利看着露出半个身子的芙丽达，撇撇嘴劝道:“始祖芙丽达，墙内之王啊，你不是我对手，乖乖和我回戴巴吧，到底，我可不想战锤巨人交给族中一个个不成器的，胆小如鼠的!归顺我，你之前的叛逆既往不咎。”

芙丽达此时无比冷静，露出愤恨、残酷的浅笑，“这么说来，你之前果然为了让我获得始祖之力而大费苦心是吧！我的母亲，之前就觉得奇怪——被奇行种吃掉，这太夸张了，我父亲也不像有这种能力的家伙，从现在的状况来看，是你替换身份，在墙外与我混蛋父亲合谋做的好事吧!?”

亨利木然道:“你这么想我也没办法，但是我说是你们母亲自愿牺牲的，你能理解吗？到底，这恶魔之岛，她来的唯一目的就是传承始祖之力——为了使你下达决心，只能牺牲自己，多么伟大的女性啊！这才是我戴巴家族女人该做的事情!”

芙丽达心思清明，“不，你和我父亲一样，都是绝对自私的人，只不过你比他更强大，更有才能与勇气，你们不过是把我们女性作为家族的牺牲品罢了——到底，我那长兄威利将来是要做族长的啊!你们不过是想把战锤当文物一样锁在柜子里吧!

而你，要不是渴望力量，也不会在这个年龄66岁，还注射细胞兴奋剂硬生生继承你妹妹的战锤之力啊！

你们这些男人，都设计好了吧，等我十五年寿命结束，就让威利继承——让年轻的女人做消耗品，给你们带来最合适继承战锤的时间!”

亨利尬了一下，苦着脸说道:“你果然与众不同，和我见过的女人都不同，能想到这一点，说明你具备成为王的才能!

不过这个世界是残酷的，王者，国无第二，因此，上帝既生我，何须你，我才是唯一的战锤巨人，这份力量，我要永久保存——我要让力量和我的寿命一样，永远存在!”

芙丽达又想明白了。“你——你这个骗子，你早知道始祖巨人之力具有恐怖的精神控制特性，还叫我获得——你压根没有想吃掉我什么的，要想下手的话，你就不会和我这样对话了。

你只是想把我抓回去，通过研究始祖巨人，而研发出长寿的药物罢了!

或者说，这都是你的计划。”

亨利无奈道:“你太聪明了，聪明人可没有太多好运。让我告诉你真相吧，历史上，巨人之所以总是制造内战的原因就是任期太短，导致各种篡位，只要延长寿命——新型的巨人之力即将诞生，我亨利会成为真正的国王，而你——是想为我效忠，还是成为实验品，整天躺在病床上?”

......

战场，森林，一只飞鹰掠过天际。

芙丽达抬头望着飞鹰，对亨利的巨人露出坚定的目光——

“战锤，别太自己为是了，我的力量——”

说罢，全身闪耀出奇异的光彩。

树上的李斯趁着亨利惊讶之际，一跃而下，如鹰击长空，直指对方后颈!

但战锤反应着实快，一下双手护住后颈，使用硬质化。

没想到，就算如此，也被李斯长剑砍断手腕!

那边的芙丽达纵身一跃，犹如射出的炮弹，笔直向战锤脖颈射去。

战锤赶紧向上一跃，被芙丽达穿破胸膛!

亨利观察到没有变身的芙丽达很是惊讶，“这女孩，没变身怎么如此强悍的?”

转过头的李斯接连用剑，转瞬就将战锤打的体无完肤。

但战锤不用手也可以制造武器，胸膛射出无数硬质化冰针。

然而，李斯身体轻盈，连续纵身躲闪，全然避过。

那边的芙丽达又是一跃而起，十米高，以人类之躯向五米的战锤来了一记重拳!

战锤对比芙丽达，身形太大，无法用剑，就类似人很难防御危险的一枚绣花针的攻击。

看躲闪不了，只能消耗巨人之力，使用“拟态化”。

芙丽达和李斯只感觉眼睛一花，战锤就凭空消失了。

原来战锤还有项特殊能力，就是学习变色龙，与环境融为一体。

战锤冷笑，立刻偷袭李斯，却不想即使如此，李斯也能听音辨识，还是躲掉。

而芙丽达愣了一会，开启魔眼，感知了他。

芙丽达的眼睛可以分辨不同的热源，类似夜视仪那种，所以亨利在战场无敌的拟态技术，碰到了科学专家芙丽达，却是无半点用处!

战锤连忙使用高级巨人之力，制作出一把简陋的硬质化机关枪，射出无数石头的小子弹。

他算看出来了——这芙丽达人类之躯的攻击力、反应力好像比巨人要强数倍啊！

实在是个研究的好对象。

这个武器实在有效，逼得李斯只能再次隐匿，而芙丽达在枪林弹雨中，无法近身，便再次巨人化——

这次始祖与李斯同时进攻，而战锤又机灵地弃枪换成弩!

芙丽达与李斯苦战不下!

亨利再次凭借武器加肉搏把始祖撕成了两半。

但是跳出来的芙丽达凭借自己的力量穿透了战锤的脖颈——想一下拉出本体的亨利。

然而，亨利并不在那位置。

亨利此前护住后颈，是为了给敌人制造一个假象。

芙丽达很无语，觉得战锤能力太逆天了，能攻能防还能躲!

这次疲劳的芙丽达只能部分巨人化挡住亨利进攻，与李斯往森林外跑，暂先撤退，然后。

芙丽达使用坐标，召唤附近数百头污垢巨人如潮水般涌进森林，群殴战锤!

她心想这么多巨人把战锤围困，应该暂时没问题了，可以好好恢复力量，在做打算。

.

却没想，战锤巨人突然身形暴涨，变成15米的完全体巨人，同时在高空变出一把硕大的战锤。

那锤子如垂天之云，遮天蔽日，横着一扫，周围的巨人如碎石屑般四处洒落。

接着用战锤往地上猛然一砸。

“轰然然”一声，天地失色，仿佛流行坠地。

大地发出了悲惨至极的哀嚎，犹如翻滚的海水般，掀起层层惊涛骇浪般的地层变动——地裂，转瞬就将数百头巨人全部消灭!

亨利自豪地用尽力气大声喊道:“我乃第一百七十八代战锤巨人亨利.戴巴，人类历史最强的巨人!就算始祖尤弥尔以及地鸣都无法与我的战锤之力抗衡!

叛逆者，芙丽达.戴尔，你有什么遗言吗？”

看的跑路中的芙丽达直接傻眼。

赶紧操控更多巨人，尤其是奇行种，快速奔向战锤所在的森林——前赴后继!

这一下，芙丽达用尽始祖巨人之力，召唤的巨人数量之多，居然高达数千头!

然而，战锤又是一声嚎叫。

超大规模地面地刺化——将无数跑向森林的巨人全部钉在地上，每根地刺长达十米!

造出一片巨刺之林。

地形被强制改变，战锤之力，恐怖如斯。

三.胜利

李斯与芙丽达无语，只能奋力靠速度奔向又一片森林，寻找庇护。

然而背后又听到一声让人毛发直竖的巨大的剑刃破空声。

他们连忙从半空下降，降落到土地。

抬头仰望——

战锤变锤为剑，一声大喝:“战锤.飞天御剑斩!”

将全身巨人之力汇聚于剑刃，对准芙丽达逃向的森林，横着一斩，发出几百米长的弧形剑光，剑光以奔雷掣电之速，下一秒就划过芙丽达头顶数千高耸入云的参天巨树!

一瞬将茂密苍盛的森林变为光秃秃的贫瘠之地!

芙丽达以这道剑光所包含的澎湃能量来看，丝毫不怀疑，刚刚就算发动地鸣，引超大型巨人前来援救，也是丝毫挡不住这恐怖的惊天一斩!

因为超大型巨人虽大，密度却低的很，对比这剑光，如纸糊的一般!

从这点看出，自亨利的问世，靠身高力量，蛮打蛮缠的巨人之力就过时了。

反倒是将力量集中于武器之中，才能有更高效的发挥!

但是芙丽达也不绝望，因为——刚刚与亨利交谈的时间与撤离拖延的时间，她的“大地神力”已经形成完毕。

这种神力是集合自然之力，因此需要时间收集!

芙丽达之前的巨人化只不过是为形成大地神力创造时间罢了。

芙丽达一跃而起，背后居然释放出一张美丽的白色半硬质化翅膀!

飞在高空，身高拔高至188，全身似乎都增强拉长了一般，眼角浮现两仪状花纹，眼眸闪耀出琉璃的色彩。

这正是大地恶魔传授她的真正巨人之力:

巨人非长的大个才是巨人。

那是假巨人。

真巨人乃是人类之进化，是超人!

芙丽达女神的姿态把之前战意高昂的亨利看傻了。

从外表就能看出，隐藏在这天使孙女中无边无际的自然能量!

而且她会飞啊!

这意味着，自己的战锤与巨剑都丧失了战斗力，只有弓箭或仿制机关枪才有机会，然而机关枪射速虽高，攻击力太低，弓箭杀伤极高，但射速太慢，会被轻易避开，无法形成有效威胁!

或者说，战锤与芙丽达的身形就导致了后者的主动!

一寸小，一寸险!

而且对于亨利而言，他力量已经快耗尽，偏偏这战锤之力属于恢复极其缓慢的那种——

攻击三分钟，恢复要三月!

他高龄还这样使用，恢复更长，需要三年!

亨利此时已从一头黑发变为了白发苍苍，自知道时无多日，便只能用普通力气应付。

把战锤巨人当诱饵，本体的自己赶紧撤退!

但开启进化模式的芙丽达却通过神眼，一下捕捉到了亨利本体!

芙丽达看准位置，翅膀一振，飞弹一般划过天际，发出一阵恐怖的音波音——那是速度突破了音障!


	17. 对谏山创作品隐含的战争倾向、激进主义的反省与批判及其对国漫的启示

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 笔者时间紧迫，赶着写完，根本没时间润色，也没兴趣，只是简单说下看法而已。前面9000字都是个人看法，后面则是强调动漫产业对我国经济的重要性，进击的巨人对我国产业转型的启示。

一.

首先我必须声名，这不是针对谏山创本人的批判，因为我不了解他本人的情况，也没有太多作者的资料。

我只是从他几年前如日中天的作品《进击的巨人》中受到一些启发而已，从而列举一些可能存在的问题，这些问题虽然没那么严重，但却能对人们尤其小孩子的心理造成一种潜移默化的影响，致使后者有可能往极端与暴力的方向去靠拢。

这些问题往往反应在一些以猎奇、与现实冲突为噱头的午夜动漫中，比如心理测量者，比如东京食尸鬼，还有这进击的巨人。

虽然这些作品，有个性突出的人设、精美的作画、跌宕起伏的剧情，扣人心弦的情节还有那宏大瑰丽的幻想，但其本质富含的思想如一汪曲折变向的流水，一会往东一会往西，总能以意想不到的方式流到人类历史早已证明的泥淖中去。

这不像火影忍者、海贼王、fate等等年龄倾向十几岁左右的作品，因为它们整体价值评判简单，离社会现实不那么近，揭发人性没有那么犀利，可以使作品的主调保持一条平滑的曲线，延伸至故事吹响了结束的尾音，最后给人一种积极向上，热血澎湃的正能量。

而那些猎奇因素的把世界观定的太为晦暗，甚至远远超出社会现实的承载力，就算1984，美丽新世界可能也没有到达人性的那种扭曲的程度。

所以从形式上看，即使是一种更高级的动漫形式：

进击的巨人的确能展现相对十几岁动漫更丰富的人物内心变化，世界线变动，现实性以及斗争中的人性，它的确相对更真实————但也更危险，尤其是对于二十岁以下年龄段的人来说，在没有经历一个系统的大学阶段教育下，很容易被作品隐含的某些就算作者本人也不易察觉的，往往是寄生于作者所处地域、民族的一些思维碎片所影响。

比如心理测量者，我看第一季是大二，非常喜欢这个作品，日夜不寐，认为就像进入了一个未来的世界。但是随着时间的推移、阅历的增长，第二季，第三季——渐渐到了工作快五年的时候，我发现这部作品正如之前所说的，精美的幻想之下浮流的是不知去向的潜流。

很类似日本过去那种极端的政治倾向与唯我独尊的意识形态，试图把天皇再生为动漫的西比灵，套个科学的壳，继续肆无忌惮地统治。

即使第三季加入了各种现实的经济问题，人性问题，犯罪问题——但他还是无法给出一个让人满意的答案，因为他故事的核心就是一个幽灵般的窟窿，仿佛专为猎奇而设置的。第一季那血腥的爆头场面一直承接到后面的种种，总是在偏离现实定义的法学理论。

稍微去B站学点罗翔普法，学个十分钟就能让人对心里测量者背后的法学意识形态彻彻底底的批判一遍。

因为对未来进行预想也要建立在现实之上，否则很容易缺乏经验的指导而成为虚无的幻想————而猎奇与血腥就成为为这些幻象矫饰造作的最好工具。

这也许就是商业动漫——总想抓到普通大众的兴趣点与敏感点。

这对于有价值判断的成人来说没什么，但对于价值判断不成熟的少男少女来说，就具有精神上的危险性，因此，对此的分级是很有必要的，因为禁止虽然不失于一种高效的办法，但很多人总有办法看到，他们会不由自主认为那些被封禁的才是世界的真相，还会有种偷看父亲电脑硬盘的特别兴奋感。

其实此类作品，一般沉迷于风花雪月与浮华金纸的人是没兴趣看的，他们大多看霞之丘诗羽与雪下某之乃，御坂姐妹就心满意足了，对于非消遣的作品没有雅兴。

而感兴趣的偏偏是那些教育、知识相对更高的孩子，他们想的更多，思维更复杂，能轻而易举找到被封禁的资源，因此，此类作品对他们才是影响最大的。

二.

之所以大篇幅讨论心理测量者，是因为进击的巨人和它有异曲同工之妙，很多地方都如出一辙。

比如血腥、猎奇，就差情色了————这有必要吗？凸出残忍一定要断臂残肢这么赤裸裸的场景吗？

至少我觉得不用，像q版巨人学院那样就行，又可爱又真实，动漫就应该这样抽像——巨人学院就没有被封。

——————————

谈价值导向之前，先说动漫的印象，这是个变化的过程。

我还记得我大一补番看的进击的巨人第一季的场景:

我感到不能自禁的激动，觉得这个作品简直犹如天神之作，未来必能成为改变人类的里程碑...其行云流水的作画背后是人性赤裸裸的揭示与批判，其对自由的追求是全人类的共鸣，以至于我一个礼拜不上课补完之后又一个礼拜补完漫画，然后深深叹服作者天马行空的想象力与深邃的思维能力——同学请吃饭也不去，老师来问我生病了吗也不理，对那些还沉迷fate与炮姐的同学们不屑一顾，认为学校的教育不过就是把人锁在墙内的...

但是最容易改变人内心的就是时间，随着岁月的磨蚀，我从那个大学以动漫为课堂、3A游戏为作业、宋鸿兵罗振宇为选修课的那种自以为胸中遍布丘壑、指指点点都能预测货币政策的浮华少年变为了一个忙碌在加班加点、陪笑在领导周围、算计在房租伙食、苦恼在买房首付的普通人。

我现在总有种想法，我少年时学的那一堆零碎知识与思维碎片，加起来都不如马尔克斯百年孤独中的第一章要来的真实。

所以在这个时候，我在真的不能保证我具备有看懂进击的巨人能力的时候，我追漫画————艾伦吃锤妹之前就觉得作者刻画世界观仓促、简单了，越到后面，越是一堆堆自己无法接受的情节与觉得匪夷所思的人物——

我已经厌了，漫画有许多人物对话，我丝毫没有代入感，我只能这么安慰自己：

“也许日本人说话就是这样吧，反正我周围没这样说话的人，也没有这种形式的国家，更没有这种违和的社会模式。”

但第四季的动画，我还是感觉不错————配乐一如既往激情澎湃。

除此之外，我是看不到什么了，我感觉还不如看一个B站没啥人看的英国玫瑰战争的纪录片来的刺激。

可能我已经丧失之前的想象力了。

但进击后续的一些转变我不得不吐槽。

第一，科学上的问题。

前面墙内之时，给我的感觉是尊崇科学，作者试图把巨人之力解释为科学技术。

作为一个药科大学药学系的人，我很倾向这种感觉，我认为进击是一个普及科学的作品，我很欣赏这一点，因为我的信仰就是科学，作为一个自然神论者，我就如基督徒一样有坚定的信仰，或者说是个不做礼拜的基督徒。

但是后面漫画，当我看到作者笔下对日出国科学家的不尊重时，我就有一股反胃的感觉，之后艾伦进击巨人各种玄幻般的精神操纵——我很无语。

能够把精神操纵改成命定论的，那么虚无缥缈也是独有其家了，从这点来看，进击不愧为划时代的作品啊，只不过是一颗半途坠落的流星。

凭借我意外与心理系同学的交流来看，弗洛伊德的精神分析法与现代的潜意识理论，能很轻松以科学的方式给坐标的精神控制创造一个合乎理性的推测。

但谏山创肯定是没好好读过弗洛伊德，他编辑估计也没有，按理说，日本漫画界的编辑是很厉害的，他们负责修正与指导作品的剧情，像火影忍者背后的编辑就有很大功劳。

进击后面很多巨人的设定，一遍遍，一次次违反科学原理，虽然巨人分析吧有很多大佬以丰富可信的证据、紧密有致的推理与不可质疑的口气把地鸣可以毁灭世界分析的头头是道，其篇幅之长让我这个习惯简写的文渣望洋兴叹，但我就感觉不科学。

这有悖于我的信仰。

所以一个起先以巨人科学为题材的作品，用神奇的剧情推翻了作者之前苦心孤诣的伏笔。

巨人之力的关键是药物，巨人针剂，这本来可以大加科普。

作为一个药学生，研究药物的，自然知道一颗小小的药背后所需要的复杂的分工明确的药物产业。

不论药物研发与销售，就论这个药物生产，药物制剂化————

我很好奇谏山创懂原料药与制剂的区别吗？懂粉针剂与铨剂，肠溶包衣丸的肠衣溶解度随温度.....知道药物车间生产需要系统化的SOP，质量标准过程，QAQC等等的吗？

就如他那个巨人化药剂——这个针剂的药物含量测定，是需要高效液相色谱仪的，药剂的含量稍微变化一点，都会对病人产生重要影响，按理，药物制剂的各种特性就决定了所谓的巨人形态与内在属性。

这些事情，都是需要一个作者事先询问相关专家进行积累的，就如白色象塔的作者原先一点不懂医疗手术与打官司，但虚心学习了好久，收集到各种资料后，创作的小说和真的一样，这才叫做现实。

相关马莱的科技————他们怎么建立的工厂？没工厂，没有工业革命怎么建立的舰队，他们的战争潜力是多少，政治形态——

漫画初略带过，好像提都没提，好像很不重要似的。

一个大国，军力才几十万，我看到就无语。

海洋舰队被阿明全歼也很无语，就不会派潜艇暗中收集敌人情报吗？

估计谏山创觉得二战自家不光彩，就连战列舰、护卫舰、驱逐舰等等都不写了，都是一模一样的大舰，被艾伦毁的轻而易举。

对于一个看过中途岛海战电影的海洋军迷来说，我感觉在看一个笑话。

也许这个世界连深海炸弹都没有吧。

也许谏山创没看过鱼雷在海洋中爆炸造成的一个迷幻般的巨大空泡吧。

也许除了艾伦以外，其他人都智商下线，没想到地鸣攻击方式吧。

锤妹的事就更无语了，以至于我编了故事体现战锤巨人这个噱头可以制造的各种新奇幻想。

还有一个个本来可以展开篇幅，或用精妙文字提及的其他角色，除了帕岛几位老同志可圈可点以外，很多其他国家的人给我的感觉是一个个提线木偶，与艾伦表演的一应一和，尤其是那诡异的威利演讲，和看过战争与和平等刻画贵族场面的书籍中截然不同，仿佛游戏一般。

漫画里——人物的愤怒总是有理由的，谏山创很擅长取前面的细节来说明人物观点的来源，但人物的思想转变却离奇的诡异，尤其是艾伦。

黑化是动漫的特殊词语，但艾伦的这种也太不符合常理，仿佛不是一个人似的，要么就用科学理由证明他是个神经病，发疯了，要么就如fate stay night heel里saber一样，被污染了，总之艾伦被邪神附魔了。

但漫画里的刻画...

分析吧里一堆同志说我没好好看动漫，脑残读不懂艾伦的转变。

前者我承认，我看这漫画喜欢跳着看，后者我无语，我认为让马尔克斯老人家来看，估计也看不懂艾伦这神奇的人物。

所谓的自由，所谓的口中一大堆理想啊，信念啊。

这些放在第一季第二季第三季没有问题，把世界观局限在一个小岛上，类似火影那样，搞一个热血题材，最后战胜罪恶，人类和平，这样就很正能量。

偏偏谏山创很有野心，作者试图构建一个倾向真实的世界，将进击的巨人的世界观扩建的很大，但他似乎缺乏很多东西去补充这庞大的世界，无论是那么几个打酱油般的国家还是所谓的自由。

此外从他用了一个日本军官的形象做那个驻扎团长，就可以一瞥，此人虽然不是右翼，但还是受点影响，就像那个什么英雄学院的作者一样，只不过没有后者这么严重罢了。

三.

要讨论自由这个问题，首先应该学习一系列历史上有名的书籍。

自文艺复兴起，比如霍布斯利维坦中的“全人类与全人类的战争”，自然状态，自然法，卢梭的书籍等等，再高端点可以了解康德黑格尔对自由、道德的探讨，没这个精力，再差也可以看看基本的法学课啊，比如罗翔。

总而言之，从漫画来看，后期谏山创对自由的解释简直糟糕到不能再糟糕的地步，颇有那种望文生义解释自由的感觉——我眼前仿佛有日本军人高呼各种口号的场景，要知道，自由这玩意，法国人玩过，差点把自己玩死了，德国人也玩过，几乎每个国家都玩过，艾伦给我的直视感就像历史上有名的那个拉丁美洲大学生，大学时常常义愤填膺，周围激进分子不可胜数，后面搞起暴动有模有样，还有一时的如日中天，最后却急转直落，最后下场惨淡，历史评价就是个侩子手。

从帕岛保守派下场就能看出，如果说埃尔文支持希丝特莉亚是民主的革命的话，那么艾伦一党漫画后期的举动可以算得上激进派的暴动，其中各种手段一没法律二没正义三没程序，使得进击这部动画的真实性急转直下。

或者这么说，漫画前面，真正的大脑是埃尔文与阿卡曼的话，后面就是艾伦这个疯子。

所以漫画前期每个细节都相当合理，到了后期，却是持续崩坏。

这可能源于作者没有经过一个系统化的历史学，政治学学习，也没有请专家进行指导，使得作品的底子就有点虚，有点空，或者说在那漂亮的砖瓦之下流动着的是一片泥淖，浑浊的污泥随时都能把作品吞了进去。

这些事放在一部以青春热血为题材的漫画上，没有问题，因为架构简单，很容易就可以表达正能量，得到社会主流的认可，比如火影忍者。

但偏偏谏山创有野心，要内涵不要热血，又偏偏他的团队缺乏经验去做好那个庞大的世界——也可以说缺乏时间。

这就使得最后的正品不伦不类。

另一方面，谏山创还总是喜欢用血腥猎奇的场景，比如后期艾伦的残忍、屠杀，他似乎可以迎合市场，专门满足某些群体的癖好。

漫画可以适当的展示一些场景，适当就行，像fate里面的残忍就是适当的，霞之丘里的暴露也是适当的。

——

总有些人强调弱肉强食、森林法则，不是你死就是我亡，为艾伦的行为辩护，其实要找理由总有理由可以找出，而且从客观角度，也无法明确分析，但背后的激进与强调战争、战斗————就像一匹脱缰的野马，越来越偏离主流的思想。

所以进击的巨人并不太适合25岁以下的人看，除非受过相当的教育，有明辨是非的能力。

四.

如此看来，进击与心理测量者太相似了，前者强调追求自由，后者强调法律与正义。

但他们表达出的与现实没什么关系。

在缺乏经验的基础上，过于强调那些人性、斗争、思想，会使作品一时看起来格调高，但很快会被作品本身拖垮，从而显得崩坏——那位学习人类科学的高材生:第一腹黑鲁路修，怀中抱妹夺王冠，无不是走着这条路线。

但好歹人家大河内也是很有知识、涵养的知识型人才，虽然作品后续总是玩爆雷，但整个价值观倾向是不会出错的，比如那个玩建国的动漫就意涵深远，玩的一把讽刺艺术。

但谏山创作品里那种强调军人，强调战斗（其实调查兵团大多人没什么问题，就是艾伦有问题）——用过于现实的镜头（很多灾难时人们的眼神还是刻画的挺好的）配经不起推敲的自由论，它确实会对未成年造成伤害。

而心理测量者除了猎奇，其中团队在剧场版狡噛慎也中对我国不公平的对待，也能看出潜伏在日本人内心的傲慢与偏见。

我不认为它们能代表什么先进的价值观念，它们的精彩更多在于独特的人设、幻想的世界。

进击的巨人打动我的可不是什么神奇的剧情，而是阿妮三笠一个个很有特色的人物，以及第一季第二季的热血。

它去掉血腥猎奇，很适合作为一个热血漫画，但加上那些价值观，它太沉重了，会垮的，我认为谏山创不是大河内，没能力靠一个结尾荡气回肠，留下来的只会是遗憾。

——

而心理测量者，作为一个高端的深夜动漫，几乎代表日本动漫最高的制作水平，要知道它前辈可是攻壳机动队。但第三季已经看出制作团队差不多江才郎尽了，也许老虚可以给一剂灵丹妙药，但那还是在一个没有坚实基础的地基上造虚幻的大楼。

说到底，这些动漫吸引人的还是人物。

只是，不着边际的价值观使其无法产生巨大的经济价值。

除非是一味追求艺术，但艺术是需要时间的，如果谏山创不要钱，可以学习到四十岁，画到四十岁再完结，那作品可能截然不同。

————

现在的市场，金融体制就决定了让大众乐呵大笑的作品越来越多，让人思考的越来越少，因为社会节奏的加快，人们相对没有时间思考了。

所以动漫很容易要么寂寞，要么浮躁，要么流水线生产，要么搞把自己坑倒的创新。

真正的适合大众看的好作品往往是两者兼有却不会进入知识的诅咒的。

比如紫罗兰永恒花园，四月的谎言，钢珠炼金术等等。

他们的切入点其实并不是很大，也没有进击巨人那种强烈的激进的价值观，而是将主流的价值观富裕更丰富的感情，去表达爱与友情，这种作品，反而容易获得世人的认可。

到底如果换位思考，没有哪个家长会让孩子去看进击的巨人吧。

俗话说，现代世界不需要动不动挺身而出的英雄，而需要时刻准备着的专业人士。

有调查也有发言权，有经验才可以更好的得出结论，所以与其放任想象力的奔放，去触碰自己不了解的领域，不如专注于一点，做“简单”但真情的动漫，就像紫罗兰那样的。

五.

往往越纯粹的人能够创造艺术，即使这些作品不能得到当时人的注意。

现在的孩子估计都忘了EVA与攻壳机动队，我们那个时代的神作，这两个作品从利益到价值判断都是超越性的，可以说，两者引领了我们这个时代的想象力——赛博朋克，黑客帝国等等，来源就是攻壳。

但是我要讨论的不是这个，而是《死亡代理人》。

大二时候看的，看了两遍才搞明白，这冷门作品被豆瓣分析为与eva齐肩甚至还要之上的哲学作品。

很少有日漫会涉及哲学，据我所知只有Eva与这部。

但即使如此，要讨论哲学，如果我们观察一下，历史的哲学脉络:

哲学就是哲学史，从古希腊柏拉图亚里士多德苏格拉底开始——这是最基础的西方哲学，到培根开启的唯物的经验论，到占整个中世纪的经院哲学——阿奎那讨论上帝是完美的的五个方法，到霍布斯的利维坦，到笛卡尔用我思故我在的第一公理推导出上帝是完美，到洛克的白板论，这期间演绎法与归纳法伴随着哲学家的思路走到了洛克、莱布尼兹、贝克莱、怀疑主义的休谟、卢梭...

上面哲学都还是比较通俗易懂的，直到康德，这个人类思想最重要的巨人——他把本体论引向了认识论，过去的人类历史都是观念去符合对象，而康德之后，人类的思想来了一个一百八十度的转变——对象去符合观念。

哲学往往是物理的预测者和验证者，从某种意义上说，哲学是科学的科幻，爱因斯坦受康德哲学的启发发明了相对论，德意志的两位大师，一位改变了人类的思维，一位改变了人类的科技树——

但康德的先验辩证、先验演绎、先验辩证，以及道德自由实践论，离我们都太过遥远，康德之后，叔本华、黑格尔与尼采也是如雷贯耳的三大哲学家，不能说他们进化了康德的理论，但无论从哪方面来看，这三位哲学家的思想都是极为关键的，对于想攀爬人类思想巅峰的人来说，即使看不懂也要搞清楚理念是什么，什么是表象，什么是否定之否定，什么是权力意志。

而这三位其实还是人类思想最高交响乐的前奏曲，在三位之后，马克思恩格斯与美国英国的实证哲学，功利主义，分析哲学罗素、杜威等等，最后到语言学转向，结构主义、解构主义，海德格尔与萨特的存在主义。

哲学很难讲高低，只能说理解起来的困难度，但无疑，任何人的思维都包含在哲学家的思考之中，因为他们研究的就是思维是什么，思维何以证明其存在，存在的意义是什么?人说出来的话具不具有对潜意识的欺骗性，语言是否可靠?

科学好歹只怀疑自然，哲学则怀疑一切，所以哲学是最困难的知识，它需要大量的生活经验与海量的经验基础并加上超凡的理性逻辑能力，才有可能搞清楚自己思考到了什么程度——这一切都是自我证明，旁人无从干涉的。

康德那么天才的人都是研究完物理学天体学，研究不下去才一心专研哲学的；创造微积分的莱布尼兹也是，笛卡尔也是当时最顶尖的数学家，马克思是趴在图书馆研究一辈子政治与资本的社会学家，由此看来，哲学思考或者理性推演要以大量的自然科学知识、社会科学知识为经验，为指导，它确实是极其困难的。

相同，很多领域，都是互相关联，要将政治就要讲经济，要谈自由民主就要涉及功利主义，这个功利还不是字面的，而是哲学的，是边沁、密儿他们创造出来研究最大幸福的。

就像进击的巨人的主题，论利，就是边沁密儿讨论的，论自由，还是霍布斯卢梭孟德斯鸠伏尔泰讨论的，这些人都是古人啊，思想和结论老早以前的，高中政治课就讲过的，但这些古人比较谏山创作品里的————我感觉人生无处不穿越，我仿佛穿越到了原始社会，这比看穿越剧有趣多了。

然后说回死亡代理人这部罕见的哲学动漫，我前面一大堆就是在指出，一个人想要获得相应的哲学思维能力，就算天赋异禀的，都要四五十年，就不那么天赋异禀的——德国一名教授说自己翻康德的纯粹理性批判，就翻了十年，才略懂。

所以日本动漫，日本人总有种倾向，就是这什么事情都想做到极致，偏偏要把动漫搞成最高艺术——

且不谈动漫具不具备人类文明顶尖的艺术、文化、思想的内核，至少这个行业的大多人是不具备的，从年龄上就能一瞥，看动漫的与制作的，还有大学生比例。

所以对于有艺术需求的创作者来说，这很尴尬，我不怀疑谏山创属于此列，但他团队的能力不能支撑他的野心，而死亡代理人的哲学也徘徊在笛卡尔与苏格拉底这些远古人物中——

对于不懂哲学的人没有启蒙效果，对于懂的人——又没有教育效果，所以搞到最后，动漫对大多人就是看人物萌不萌，美不美，有没有福利镜头了。

————

将死亡代理人与进击的巨人举例，其实并非诋毁，而是夸赞，至少我在我喜欢的前十部以内，说它们缺点更多是遗憾。

除开一大堆高不成低不就的，就只剩下数量庞大粗制滥造的，靠猎奇，靠暴露，靠福利，靠血腥，靠打擦边球，自然而然，很多神奇的动漫就如雨后春笋般出现了。

说句不好听的，创造者真的不是在做什么有多少精神价值的东西，就像一年一度的好莱坞大片一样，无非是养家糊口而已，制作这些噱头动漫没什么值得骄傲的，就像公司生产阿卡波糖片剂一样，都是按程序来，机械，麻木。

俗称是文化产业工业化。

粗制滥造不要紧，钱自然要赚，但整个动漫行业都刮这种风，就有缺乏多样性，好比药物制造没有研发只有仿制，那就只能靠低端，做不了高端。

所以不考虑销售额，日本动漫产业现在其实是萎缩的，第一原因就是我前文特别表明的知识经验的局限问题，总是有品质不错的作品因为各种幼稚的价值观问题搞得被我国禁，被美国禁，被韩国禁，要是作品本身有1984、尤利西斯那种水平也可以，全世界禁说明人类此时文化水平不够，但偏偏又是大学教授嗤之以鼻的，这就不是两面不讨好而是三面不讨好。

其二，日本人脑子有问题，兢兢业业的京阿尼被烧了，整天骗宅男感情的小社到是如日正天，日本政府缺乏我国这样的调控手段，无法强力介入文化的发展，所以日本动漫的出路要么是与美国那个N站合作，要么继续固步自封，最后被他国取代。

这就像进击的巨人那般，开始的时候，举世震惊，大伙都竖着拇指赞叹一剧神作的诞生，然后渐渐发现高楼崩塌，作者似乎想着其他事情去了，不想干了。

只能但愿日漫别像他们房地产危机那般，要么如日中天号称买下盟主国，要么泡沫全面破裂，无人问津。

六.

因此，进击的巨人的问题，可以作为一面镜子，让我们看到日漫的发展，日漫的衰落，这些能不能给我们的动漫行业起到警示呢，我认为是可以的。

讲到审查，审查在严，那紫罗兰、fate等等，不照样引入吗？所以关键不在于审查，还在于质量，中国人能不能创造出紫罗兰这样高水准的动漫。

除了技术上的科技上的问题，最主要还是文化与知识上的问题。

编剧、编辑不仅仅需要能编故事，还要理解国家政策导向，知道什么情节，什么故事是符合我们主流价值观。

甚至说宽泛点，是符合我们人类正义与向善的理念的。

国漫要发展，只依靠自己是不行的，要发展到美国、到日本，需要有专家去分析各国人民的文化信仰，他们喜欢看什么，大众需要什么，再创造一个有国际视野的动漫作品，通过精确的翻译占领日本、美国的动漫市场——

优秀的作品，在这些国家，政府的干涉都是没用的，因为这不是手机、电信产业，这是能感动心灵的艺术，人类需要的精神食粮。

在互联网时代，文化上的一带一路可能比贸易上的一带一路影响更大，传播更快，效率更高。

事实上，我国的转型，由原本靠房地产发展的中端工业国转行为高科技导向的先进国家，除了科技，文化就是第二生产力。

美国有好莱坞，日本有动漫，欧洲有奢侈品与高端艺术，韩国有男团女团，除了高科技，这些才是国家富强的密码所在，而且这些产业比起我们医药行业，成本更低，人与人交流更密切，盈利更高，关键是它带有很强的服务性质。

现在那种加班加点，总被老板惦记加班工资的，靠时间和房子来赚钱的低效粗放的金融模式一定会随时间而改变——我相信我们的未来一定是一个先进的发达的团结的国家，所以相应人民的素质，人们的教育也会大幅提高，就像欧洲人那般，会渐渐的从物欲中拜托出来，追求更高雅的生活方式。

这一切都来自于经济的更大的进步，来自于产业的转型，国漫能不能成功，能不能取代日漫也是重要的一环。

你不可能拿同样粗制滥造的作品去与日漫较量，就好像你不能拿爆米花片与好莱坞较量一般——不幸的是中国电影很喜欢如此圈钱。

但那在我们医药人眼里，那叫做仿制，不是研发，连一致性评价都不是，你不可能用仿制药去和人家强生辉瑞默克去打啊！

你需要创造的是前所未有的，别的国家也没有的独创性的东西————尽管这很难。

但对于动漫来说，这能难过药物研发吗？审核能难过药物的质量审核吗？新药光临床试验就分一期二期，研发了十几年，赚不赚钱不知道还可能被外国公司抢占先机...由于药物集采的因素，医药企业利润进一步压缩，研发更困难。

所以相比之下，国漫已经是春天了，现在正是发展的良机，发展的好，从业人多，从业人教育、能力都会大幅提高，如果能与别国合作，将会产生难以估量的经济效益与文化输出。

可以用文化改变其他国家人民的偏见，可以带动经济————大家收入提高，物价稳定，房价平稳，那么自然消费能力就高，精神需求就高，可以如外国市场那样购买蓝光碟购买书籍，而不是整天求着盗版害人又害己，破坏市场生态。就像之前随地吐痰那样，没公德心，让大家都不好受。

这就是一个良性的循环，富发展的方式，舍小利而逐大利。

反过来，还像现在某些一样，“竭泽而渔”，贪小便宜，赚快钱，耍忽悠，搞在一起自娱自乐，自欺欺人，躺在被窝里说自己很满足，那永远也富不起来。

因此，最后，进击的巨人是一个好的启示，点明了国漫需要避免的弯路——不要在自己看重的立场上，附着不加边际的价值观。想象的好，也要有大量知识作为储备。

也给了一个目标，什么是发达，什么是国际化？走出国门的才有影响力——到底，全世界都等着在看艾伦与三笠大结局结婚啊！

**Author's Note:**

> 此文代表2021.01.28时的想法，不代表之后的任何思想。


End file.
